Full Moon Love
by epAmy
Summary: In Remus' final year at Hogwarts he learns he's not the only werewolf. Cricket Mann comes to Hogwarts and the 'urges' of the full moon push them into a relationship. But what happens when everyone around them constantly tries to keep them apart? RLOC LMOC
1. The Other Werewolf

**These characters aren't my magic, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"Cricket?...Cricket?...Cricket wake up!" A teenage girl groggily opened her eyes to see her little brother, Max, poking her in the shoulder. Cricket stretched on her stomach. She pushed down with her arms in hopes of sitting up, but the sleep in her head forced her to fall back on her pillow. 

"What time is it" Cricket croaked.

"It's around 4:30, but we have to go in order to catch the train." Max continued to stare at his immobile sister. He took his wake-up call to the next step and crawled on the bed next to Cricket and started to bounce while yelling, "Come on Cricket, let's go!"

"Fine I'm up!" she yelled at him. "I don't know why we need to get up _before_ the crack of dawn." But it would be quite a trip to get to the train station.

Max let out a loud 'woop' as he crawled of the bed then ran out of the room singing "I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Cricket couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. Her little brother's enthusiasm seemed to rub off on anybody near.

She couldn't blame Max's feelings either. Learning magic was something very exciting, let alone being able to go to Hogwarts. Seeing this was Max's first year at any wizard school, his excitement was doubled. Cricket was in her 7th year witch, but it was going to be her first year at Hogwarts. She previously went to Durmstrang. She was expelled after her deepest secret was discovered.

Cricket sighed remembering that dreadful day. When she was eight years old, she was attacked by a werewolf. Every full moon since then has been awful. Cricket was able to hide her secret from everyone at Durmstrang except from her best friend— er, only friend— Hoshiko. Last year though, the headmaster found out, and the whole school found out. They didn't like the idea of a werewolf in the school, so they expelled her.

Seeing under-aged wizards and witches aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, Cricket was forced to put her learning on hold. She still kept up with her book work and had a few lessons with her mother for the remainder of the school year. Once the summer started it seemed that Cricket would have to give up her magical life forever. Her mother told Cricket it was too hard to work two jobs and teach Cricket magic. Cricket was ecstatic when she received a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore.

After she made her bed, Cricket went to her packed trunk and pulled out a small box containing everything precious to her. On the top was an envelope addressed to her.

_**Dear Miss Mann,**_

**_I recently heard about __the events around your expulsion __from __Durmstrang__ I'm very sorry to hear __how poorly they treated you there__, but__ this letter doesn't just contain sorrowful ramblings__I'm very glad to inform you of your acceptance to__ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. __We have set up an area for you to go every full moon. __I __wait to__ hear your response soon. Enclosed is a list of school supplies and books you may need to buy before this year starts—that is if you wish to join us. There is also a list for your brother, Max__im_**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

Cricket folded the letter carefully. The folds on the letter were starting to wear thin from how many times she read the letter. She put the letter back in the box and returned the box to her trunk. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before making her way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Mann was at the stove putting servings of pancakes and bacon on plates. She set one next to Max, who was finishing his second bowl of cereal, and the other plate in front of her daughter. Cricket murmured her thanks and dug in.

About a week ago, Mrs. Mann, Cricket, and Max went to Diagon Alley to get supplies for school and to Hogsmeade to see where Cricket would have her transformations. Cricket immediately fell in love with Hogsmeade. The shrieking shack was a little haunting, but the only time she'd be there was to transform, so it didn't need to be anything special. While there, Professor Dumbledore also gave her a brief tour of Hogwarts Castle. Cricket was also sorted into Gryffindor, but she wasn't exactly sure what the different houses meant yet.

The last bit of information Professor Dumbledore shared was also the only thing Cricket could focus on the past week.

He said, "There's something else." He paused. "You won't be the only werewolf in attendance to Hogwarts."

"What?" Cricket exclaimed. "Who is it? How come you didn't say before? What are they like?"

Professor Dumbledore held his hand up for silence. "I'm not the one to reveal everything to you. Life is to be lived, not told by someone else."

Cricket was drawn back to the present when Max began yelling again. "Let's go! I want to go to Hogwarts! The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get there!"

Mrs. Mann chuckled as she set the dishes in the sink. "Maxim," their mother was the only one to call him by his full name, "It doesn't matter how soon we get there; the train leaves on its own schedule."

"Ah, come on Ma!" Max dragged Cricket's trunk from her room and into the car and soon after they were on their way.

The ride was silent. Max's excitement turned into nervousness, Cricket was still pondering the other werewolf, and their mother was worrying about Cricket.

As they reached the train station, many people walking to and from the main doors. In the crowds Cricket spotted a few others she suspected as Hogwarts students. They had trunks on trolleys and a few with owls, cats, rats, frogs, or some strange animal strapped on top.

They all climbed out of the car but Mrs. Mann stopped. "I don't' think I'm going to go inside. We'll just say good-bye here."

"Are you sure?" At her mother's nod, Cricket hugged her. "Bye Mum. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. If not, there's always beauxbatons!"

"Cricket!" her mother scolded.

"I'm kidding. Bye Mum, I love you!" Cricket stood back and watched as Max said good-bye. For his first separation from his mother, he was taking it very well.

After loading their trunks on one trolley and setting Cricket's owl, Amorette, on top they waved as their mother drove off.

Cricket grabbed Max's hand, much to his displeasure, and with the other began to pull the trolley to the door. After fighting through the crowd for what seemed like hours, they made it into the station. Cricket turned to the path they had just taken a week before. She was suddenly halted when the trolley became trapped by the uneven flooring. Amorette's cage slid off the trolley and tumbled on the floor. The owl screeched and the cage echoed on the floor in the large room.

Other passengers gave the siblings glaring looks as they sped by to make their train on time. Cricket kept her gaze glued to the floor as she groped for Amorette's cage. Once she had it she turned to find their trolley missing.

"I have a feeling today isn't going to be a good one." Cricket mumbled.

"Do you need some help?" A masculine voice asked behind her.

Cricket turned to find a guy leaning against her trolley. He looked about the same age as Cricket, but was a lot taller. He had ruffled black hair and bright blue eyes. Cricket couldn't help but noticing how attractive he was, but she couldn't be late for her train and she was already cutting it close. Plus he was a muggle, at least she thought he was. She couldn't exactly ask him to follow her to the invisible platform.

"I-I'm okay," she lied, "I'm almost at my train anyways." Cricket reached for their trunks, but he pulled it away.

"I think we're heading towards the same train." He leaned in and whispered, "Plus, if your owl keeps screeching, these muggles might kick you out of here." Oh, so he was a wizard.

"Thank you," Cricket smiled warmly at him and followed him to the platform. Glad they had experienced the excitement of walking through a wall earlier, they made it onto Platform 9¾ quickly. The boy handed off the trunks and Amorette and led them inside.

As they walked towards the front of the train, Cricket and Max kept gaping at how many students were on the train. On one compartment, there were three boys all huddled around a chess board and messing with little trinkets.

Max looked in with longing. He looked up to Cricket, "I think I'm going to stay here."

Cricket looked between him and the group of boys. "Alright, I'll check in with you later. Be careful?"

"Ah, knock it off, Crick." Max thanked the boy waiting nearby and went in.

Cricket watched as the boys looked up and greeted him. Cricket looked back to the boy to find him studying her. Cricket felt heat rise up her neck and faintly brush her cheeks.

"Crick?" the boy suddenly asked.

"A nickname. My name is Cricket Mann."

The boy bowed slightly, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "Cricket," he tested it, "Very interesting. My name is Sirius Black." he straightened and let his gaze stay on her a few more moments before turning and continuing up the train.

Cricket followed thinking _maybe my day is getting better_.

"Are you new to Hogwarts? I can't remember seeing you around the castle." Sirius asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm from Durmstrang."

"Ah, I see. What year?"

"Seventh, you?"

"Same."

He stopped in front of one compartment and opened the door. As soon as he opened it a girl's screams could be heard.

Cricket looked inside and saw three boys sitting down and the girl was standing yelling at one of them. As soon as Sirius opened the door the girl turned and her eyes sharpened on him.

She had wavy strawberry-blond hair so long it just kissed her hips. Her bright green eyes softened when she looked at Cricket. "Oh, hello! My name is Lily Evans."

"Cricket Mann."

"Cricket? That's really cool! I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to run. It was nice meeting you." She slipped past Sirius and stopped at Cricket's side, "Be careful with these guys. They're bad news." She went on as if she had said nothing. Cricket was still watching her leave when she heard her name from the compartment.

"Cricket, come here," Sirius beckoned. Cricket went into the compartment and closed it behind her. She sat down next to Sirius and the other three boys sat across from them.

The three boys across from her were all staring at her. The first one was tall and slender with light brown hair and curious brown eyes. The next boy was a small and plump with straggly dark brown hair and onyx eyes. He seemed to be very shy, because as soon as Cricket looked at him he glued his eyes to the ground. The last boy was similar to Sirius but his shoulders weren't as wide as Sirius'. He had messy jet-black hair and was the tallest out of all the boys. He had bright blue eyes behind small wire rimmed glasses.

"Guys, this is Cricket Mann. Found her in the train station making a bunch of noise with her owl." Sirius smiled again. "Cricket this is Remus," the first boy, "Peter," the second, "and James," the third.

"Hi," Cricket said lightly.

They all responded in their own way. After a long silence Peter stood. "I think I'm going to take a walk," he said quickly and left.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't talk to new people very easily," James explained.

Cricket smiled weakly, _Neither do I_.

But eventually they found a subject they could all contribute to, except Remus. He seemed very quiet and his curious eyes seemed to study everything. At first he studied her, as if trying to figure something out about her, but then he began studying his two friends as well. Whenever his gaze went back to Cricket, she felt her neck and cheeks darken to some shade of red.

The group talked about a great deal of things. They answered many questions Cricket had about Hogwarts. She learned about James' crush on Lily, and how she despises him. Sirius and James shared some of their pranks they had pulled and some other funny stories.

Finally, Remus said his first words to her, "What do your parents do?"

"My mum works at the Ministry and in her off time works in an art gallery near where we live. I love going in there and looking at all the art."

"And your dad?" Remus asked immediately.

Cricket's eyes snapped to his. Remus' mouth parted in surprised at what he saw in her blue-green eyes. It was a deep pain like he had never seen before. He tried to retract what he had said but she spoke before he could.

"I haven't seen him in almost ten years." She spoke so quietly they almost didn't hear her.

Remus ducked his head, "I'm sorry for asking."

Cricket forced a laugh, "It's been ten years. I'm used to answering."

Sirius spoke up, "You said you went to Durmstrang?" Cricket nodded. "Why did you leave on your last year?"

"I was expelled—" Cricket slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish the last word, but it was too late. Her eyes grew large as she watched the boys around her.

James and Sirius both sat up quickly, "You were expelled?!"

"That's why you were so interested in our pranks! You're like us!" James pondered.

"I think we're going to get along great." Sirius pat her shoulder.

"What did you do?" James asked excited.

Cricket's attention went back and forth between the two boys during their dialogue. _Cricket, you dolt! Why did you say that! How am I going to cover for this? _

_Let them think you're a troublemaker. _A voice said in the back of her mind.

_That's lying! _She told herself.

_It's better than telling them why you really left!_

While she battled with herself three sets of eyes watched her turmoil.

"I-I..."

"Come on, you can tell us," Sirius said.

"Uh...uh...umm..." Cricket scrambled her brain for an answer. _Keep it low key_, the voice said again. "I-I-I turned a teacher into a gorilla." Cricket blurted.

_Nice low key..._

"On purpose?" Remus asked.

"Y-yeah. I continued to turn various parts into various animals: Head of a horse, elephant ears, pig tail; that kind of thing." Cricket blurted again.

"REALLY!?" James and Sirius went off from that, forming pranks based off of Cricket's tale.

Remus only stared at her, "You really did that?" He leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a little. That's what I had planned on doing, but another teacher heard the commotion and disarmed me."

James and Sirius began to laugh uncontrollably, while Remus shook his head, obviously not believing her.

Remus looked at his watch, "We better change into our robes. We'll be there shortly."

Cricket pulled one of her uniforms from her trunk and followed the boys to the bathrooms. She changed quickly and went back to the compartment. Nobody was back yet and Cricket was slightly relieved. She threw her clothes back in her trunk and rummaged through her special box for a picture. She closed her trunk again and curled up on the bench next to the window. After taking a deep breath she looked at the picture.

It was a picture of Cricket and her best friend Hoshiko. It was taken the day after a full moon. Cricket was propped up in her bed looking pale and battered. The smallest smile was on her face but she didn't move otherwise. Hoshiko sat next to her with her arms around Cricket's neck as she grinned and waved frantically at the camera.

Cricket was so sad they were separated. Hoshiko was the only friend Cricket ever had and she was ripped away from her. They had promised to stay in contact by owls, and Cricket's first priority was to write her.

_You can't say she's your only friend now_. Although it was premature, Cricket felt she had already made a few friends. Although Remus was skeptical, hopefully he would soon find out she really wasn't a bad person.

"Oh Hoshiko, what am I going to do without you? How am I going to get through this year without you?" Cricket felt tears well-up and crawl down her face.

The door opened and Cricket quickly wiped her tears and hid the picture. She looked up to find Remus looking at her.

All previous doubts and foul moods left him as he tossed his clothes aside and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Cricket forced a smile, "I'm fine."

"And pigs fly." He growled. "What are you hiding?" He indicated the picture.

_Would it hurt to show him?_ Cricket slowly pulled the picture out and handed it to him. "That's my best and only friend from Durmstrang. Her name is Hoshiko." Cricket swallowed hard.

Remus didn't seem to hear her. He was studying the picture closely. Cricket noticed how his eyes darkened when he was thinking or studying something. He suddenly looked up at Cricket then back to the picture. His eyes grew large and he sniffed deeply.

"You-You're the werewolf that came this year?"

Cricket's eyes grew large. _You haven't even made it to the school and you're already found out._, "Werewolves? They're real?! There's one in school?!" Cricket asked.

"No, Cricket. Stop lying; I've seen through all of your other ones." He smiled. "I'm the other werewolf."


	2. Mudblood

**Hello everyone! yay, my first message! Okay, I hope you all like this, but i wouldn't know because nobody is commenting! Let me know what you think, give me some feedback! And if you see anything wrong, let me know! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic :)**

**These characters aren't my magic, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"Y-You are?" 

"Yes!" Remus' smile grew, "When Dumbledore sent me a letter saying there was another werewolf coming to school this year— well I didn't believe him. I can hardly believe this!"

Remus' smile was contagious as Cricket felt one blossom on her face. "I can hardly believe anything that's happened the past week."

The door opened again and Sirius and James came in. They'd have been blind not to see the excited grins on Remus and Cricket's faces.

"What's going on here?" James asked.

"James, Sirius," Remus quickly stood and went to his friends. Take a look at this!" He shoved the picture into their hands. "You know how I told you what Dumbledore said about another werewolf coming?"

"Remus," Sirius hissed and darted a glance at Cricket. He lowered his voice, "Cricket's right there!"

"Oh, just look at the picture." Remus couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.

"Remus, what's gotten into you? You're never like this." James finally looked down at the picture after receiving a look from Remus.

Cricket watched hesitantly. "Remus?" her voice was so soft. Remus detected something off in her voice and turned to her.

"What is it?" He sat next to her again.

She looked at James and Sirius then back to Remus' questioning gaze. "You just told them..." her voice drifted off.

Many thoughts hit Remus at once. "You can trust them. They've known my secret for a few years now. They won't say a thing about it to anyone. Actually they come with me during the transformation."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cricket squeaked in surprise.

"No," Remus and Cricket jumped. They had forgotten James and Sirius were still studying the picture. "We're animagus. We won't share your secret with anyone." James' smile made Cricket feel at ease.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"It's true then? You're a werewolf?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Yes." Cricket paused. "And just to let you know, I didn't do any of that stuff to that teacher." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry I lied."

"When you're a werewolf, you have to lie," Remus stated.

"Why were you expelled?" Sirius asked.

"They found out what I was. I was able to keep it hidden for almost six years. I often said I had a family emergency, but sometimes I just left."

"Didn't you get in trouble?" James and Sirius finally sat down again.

"Yes, I defiantly knew what detention was like," she smiled weakly.

All three boys laughed. "So do we," they chorused.

Cricket's smile grew as they entered Hogsmeade. She couldn't help but feel a feeling of home in the small village. She followed the boys off the train and found herself being ushered toward a line of carriages.

At first she didn't think anything was pulling them, but as they drew closer, she saw dark horse-like creatures. Cricket shivered and drew her robe closer to herself.

"Cold?" Sirius asked next to her.

"Not really; more like a chill." She pointed to the creatures, "What are those?'

"Threasals. Only people who have seen death can see them. We haven't seen death but close enough," Remus whispered to her.

Cricket looked up at him. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. Cricket found herself wondering what he was studying or thinking so hard about.

She was so caught up in her thinking she didn't notice a boy in front of her. Cricket bumped into him and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

Cricket looked up into silvery-blue eyes. The owner of them stared back at her. He was shorter than any of Cricket's new friends, and his hair was opposite of all of them: white-blonde which was long enough to just cover his eyes.

Cricket felt her own breath catch at how handsome he was and couldn't say anything.

The boy, however, looked into her eyes and something changed in his expression. He instantly released her and let her fall to the ground.

"Disgusting," he grunted, "I just touched a mud-blood!" He began wiping off his arms.

Cricket gasped, _how'd he know my father was a __muggle_

Cricket felt the boys come around her. "What'd you say to her Malfoy?" snarled Sirius.

"You alright?" James knelt next to Cricket and helped her to her feet. When she nodded James moved ahead with Remus and Sirius.

"You heard me, mud-blood lovers." Malfoy grinned as some of his lackeys came up around him.

"You little—" Sirius moved advanced on Malfoy and his gang. "You and little Snivellus better get out of here before you get hurt!" Silently the three boys pulled out their wands.

Malfoy laughed, "Or what? You're going to poke me with your sticks?" He and his friends started laughing as they pulled out their own wands.

"Try us," Remus growled.

They each started to lift their wands when a large man started through. He stood between them and thundered, "'Ey now, 'ey now. Pu' yer wands down. No need fer that now." Everyone put their wands away. Satisfied the man moved on yelling "Firs' years!"

"Watch where your mud-blood walks for now on," Malfoy warned. "Next time you won't have Hagrid to hide behind."

James, Remus, and Sirius seethed as the group pulled themselves up into a carriage.

"Let's go," Sirius led the way to another carriage.

James went back to Cricket, "I'm sorry Cricket. We should have warned you about Malfoy."

"Malfoy? He's the leader?" He nodded. "How'd he know about my father being a muggle?"

"They're pure-bloods. It's in their nature to pick out who they think is lower than them." James helped Cricket into the carriage.

"If they say anything to you again, let us know," Remus said.

"Thank you."

The rest of the ride was silent.


	3. Needed Friends

**These characters aren't my magic, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Cricket still couldn't believe how beautiful the Great Hall was. The dark sky swirled black and blue and was glittered with the sparkling stars. Peter found them as they seated themselves but said very little. 

The sorting started and Cricket was drawn in. Max was sorted into one of the other houses, Ravenclaw. Cricket couldn't help but feel disappointed. Max seemed happy though; the boys he had met on the train were in that house too.

Cricket was caught up with her thoughts and eating all of the delicious food but was drawn back by her new friends' whispering.

"Tonight," said Sirius.

"Tonight? Why tonight?" asked Remus.

"Because nobody will expect it," said James.

"Everybody will be so tired from the opening activities," Sirius explained.

Cricket leaned into their huddle and whispered, "What are we whispering about?"

"Some plans. Come on."

People were starting to leave the Great hall for bed. Cricket was once again amazed by the wonders of the school. The moving staircases caused Cricket to pause. She made sure to remember not to get caught on one later. Cricket laughed at some of the portraits on the wall.

The boys found entertainment at their new friend's discoveries of the school. Sirius and James poked fun at her. Peter didn't say anything, but laughed along with everyone at the jokes. Remus couldn't keep his eyes off of Cricket.

Once they made it to the Gryffindor common room, they went off to the side to a secluded area. There was a love seat and two armchairs there. Sirius and Peter sat in the armchairs, while James and Remus sat on the couch and Cricket sat on the arm of the love seat next to James.

"What's going on guys?" Cricket asked.

"We're just out for a little revenge. No problem," Sirius answered.

"Against who? Those boys?" she asked.

Remus nodded and grumbled, "Malfoy and Snivellus are going to pay for what they said to you."

"Why are you making it a big deal? He called me a bad name, big deal."

"Okay Cricket, last question. Whoever messes around with a friend of the marauders is going to pay for it," Sirius stood up. "Alright, everyone go to bed like normal." He walked over to Cricket and put a hand on her shoulder. "Go to bed and we'll tell you how it went in the morning."

"What? I can't go?" Cricket protested.

"No, you don't need to get detention on your first day at Hogwarts," Remus said.

Cricket felt Sirius squeeze her shoulder and she turned to face him. "You guys aren't going to do this if you're going to end up with detention. I'd feel bad because it's my fault!"

Sirius squeezed her shoulder again before releasing it and heading towards the stairs. "We're used to it," he called over his shoulder.

Cricket dropped her head as she heard the other boys get up and head up to their rooms. She slid off the arm into the love seat only to land on Remus. Their eyes locked for a second before Cricket scrambled off of him to sit in the seat next to him. "I'm sorry; I thought you had all left."

"It's okay, really."

"Is there any way to stop you guys from doing this?" Cricket asked desperately.

Remus nodded, "Yes. Usually I can talk them out of things, but this time I'm with them. This prank isn't pointless when the other ones they do are."

"So there's no stopping you?"

"Afraid not."

Cricket sighed. "Alright. Try to stay out of trouble tonight, will you?"

Remus smiled warmly, "Will do."

"Goodnight," Cricket stood and headed to the girl's staircase. After a little confusion she found a door with a plate marked '7th year'. She slowly opened the door and found four other girls, one of them she recognized as Lily. Lily spotted Cricket hovering behind the door and smiled.

"Oh, Cricket! I've been wondering how you've been all day," she stood and went to the door and pulled her in. "Don't worry, this is your room. Come meet some of my friends."

Cricket looked to one of the beds where all the girls were gathered on. They had all changed into their pajamas and were all smiling at Cricket.

"Girls, this is Cricket Mann. She's new this year from Durmstrang."

"How'd you know?" Cricket asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lily smiled again. "I'm the head girl. Professor Dumbledore told me your story."

Cricket eyes grew wide as her heart stopped. "He...did?"

"Yes. It's sad you had to move, but it's good that your mom got a better job!" Lily sat and motioned for Cricket to do the same.

Cricket thought as she sat down, _Thank you Professor for thinking of a story for me. Why couldn't I have thought of something like that earlier?!_

"How do you like Hogwarts?" one of the girls asked.

"It's beautiful here," Cricket commented. "And the people are so much different here."

"In a good way or bad?" Lily questioned.

"Well, both, I guess." Cricket smiled.

"I bet it was those dumb Marauders who are for the bad," Lily grumbled.

"Actually," all four girls stared at her incredulously, "they've been showing me around. And they helped me when some of the- is it Slytherins- made fun of me."

"Oh dear, Slytherins are the worst people," another girl commented.

"Yes, but every school has them, so just try to ignore them. What did they say to you?" the first girl asked.

"They made fun of me being a half-blood."

"Oh no," Lily softly gripped Cricket's hand. "I know how that can go. If you ever need someone to talk to, come find me. I've had to deal with those boys for years. After a while you just grow a shell and don't let them in." Lily's smile drew one from Cricket and the other girls.

Soon after they all retired for the night. Cricket changed and snuggled into her blankets. Even though she was extremely tired, she knew she had to go over everything that had happened over the day.

Cricket sighed softly. Hoshiko was her only friend at Durmstrang. Now she had four wonderful guys for friends. Sirius and James were funny, and James seemed to be protective of all his friends. Cricket couldn't help but feel grateful to him. Peter was quiet and she had yet to hear a word come from him, but he seemed to be a trustworthy friend. Remus was a little quiet, but he was a good guy. She knew their friendship would be strong with them sharing such a secret. They each have had other friends to draw support from, but it wouldn't be the same as actually knowing what each other feel.

Cricket heard a soft snore escape one of the girls' lips in the room and stifled a laugh. And now she had these girls to go to as well. Lily seemed to act as a mother hen to everyone and always had a smile to share.

Cricket smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Her new friends were just what she needed.

* * *

**I hope people are reading this... Sorry for not posting for a while; I got caught up with my other story :\ Oops!**

**I know this is a little boring right now, but I'm hoping it will pick up in a couple chapters.**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	4. Cricket's Prank

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, and Professor Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

The next morning one of the girls woke Cricket up and told her classes started in a couple hours. _It can't be time yet,_ Cricket thought as she stumbled out of bed. _I just went to sleep._ Cricket quickly got ready and headed down to the common room with Lily and one of the other girls, Emily Steele. As they passed through, Cricket searched the room for signs of the boys, but none of them were there. 

On the way to the great hall, Emily asked, "Do you have any more questions that you forgot to ask last night?"

Cricket thought for a moment. "Umm, actually I do; it's a little random though. I'm not sure if you know him or not, but one of the Slytherin boys who made fun of me- is his real name 'Snivellus?'"

Emily looked amused, but Lily looked angry. "No, his name is Severus Snape. 'Snivellus is what the Marauders call him."

"Those stupid Marauders!" Lily screamed.

"Who are the Marauders?" Cricket asked.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter, and _James_," the last name was said with such distate Lily's cheeks flared red with rage.

"Why do you call them that?"

Lily was too busy fuming to answer. "They labeled themselves that. They're known as the school troublemakers so they thought it was fitting." Emily double-checked to see Lily a few steps ahead of them before whispering, "They like to do a lot of useless pranks so Lily's always been against them. Lately, though, they've only been pulling pranks on those who pick on others. Lily still sees a prank as a prank. She hates to see anyone picked on."

"Even when they pick on her?" Cricket asked.

"Lily and Snape used to be friends, but they're not as close now... now that's he's started hanging around Malfoy. Lily still hopes he'll come around though. Sirius and the others' pranks are usually against Snape."

Cricket was thinking through all the information as they reached the entrance hall. Lily started to open the door to the great hall when they heard a menacing voice behind them.

"Look guys, it's a herd of mud-bloods!"

Cricket, Emily, and Lily turned to see Malfoy, Snape, and the same other boys from the day before. Lily stood in front of them as they all gaped at the Slytherins.

"Severus, please stop," Lily pleaded.

Severus stepped behind Malfoy, who laughed. "What's wrong Evans? Don't have your protectors here?" The group of boys pulled out their wands and pointed them at the girls.

"Mr. Malfoy, put your wand away at once!" One of the professors went to the Slytherins and began ranting about their antics.

Amber gently touched Cricket and Lily's shoulder, motioning them to sneak through the door. They found seats at seats far enough away from the door. Cricket and Amber began eating but Lily just sat there.

"Lily, are you alright?" Cricket asked.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just doing too much thinking," she smiled and grabbed a piece of toast.

Cricket decided to let her out of it; they didn't know each other very much, and she felt it wasn't her place.

She looked up at the doors to see the Marauders come in. Cricket couldn't help the smile from spreading on her lips. They spotted her and made their way to her.

James sat next to Lily, much to her discomfort, Sirius sat next to Emily, and Peter on his other side. Remus sat down next to Cricket and smiled slightly as he began to eat.

Cricket stopped eating and turned to him. "So? What happened last night?"

Remus smiled between bites, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Well, I already saw them this morning, and nothing seemed to be different."

"What?" Remus focused his attention on her; not that it was already on her. "Did they do something to you?"

Cricket shook her head, her blond curls bouncing around her. "Nothing more than calling names again. Lily, Emily, and I were walking and they found us, calling us a herd of mud-bloods."

Remus' jaw clenched and his eyes darted across the room to the Slytherin table where the boys were peacefully eating.

Cricket gently rested a hand on his arm, "Don't get upset about it! You get more upset about them calling me names than I am."

Remus looked down at her hand, no longer thinking of the boys, but a blond haired, green eyed girl. _What is this I'm feeling?_ "Sorry," he said, "I just don't like them very much."

"Well, just ignore it," Cricket smiled warmly before going back to her food.

Remus continued to look at her a few more moments before looking across the table at James. He seemed to have heard what Cricket said because he was gently talking to Lily. Surprisingly Lily didn't mind his attention.

Remus couldn't think about it any longer because Professor McGonagall came up and began passing out schedules.

Cricket looked down at hers:

_8:00__- Potions_

_9:30- __Muggle__ Studies_

_11:00__- Defense __Against__ the Dark Arts_

_12:30__- Lunch _

_1:30- Transfiguration_

"What classes are you taking?" Remus asked near her shoulder.

Cricket looked up and her breath caught. She hadn't bothered to notice yesterday how brown his eyes were. They were so dark she almost wanted to lean closer to see how they could be. She shook herself mentally, "Here," she handed him her schedule.

Remus took it and bent his head over it, giving Cricket a nice look to his profile. She felt something stir in her middle; almost like wings were flapping.

_Is this what people call 'butterflies' in their stomach? Silly, it can't be. You have to like someone to experience such a thing._

Remus handed back her schedule, "I have the same thing."

"Oh good," Cricket shook herself from her thoughts, "I won't get lost then."

Remus smiled as the bell rang. "Ready to see your prank?"

Cricket smiled slightly, "As long as you don't get in trouble."

* * *

Cricket thought it was amazing at everything leading up to Gryffindor Tower, but she was equally amazed at everything leading down to the dungeons. She didn't like the feel, but it was still amazing.

When the whole gang got there, they filed into the back of the room. Cricket sat at the end, then Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. The class started to fill in; Malfoy, Snape, and the rest of the Slytherins came in and took the back row on the other side of the room. Each of them sneered at the Marauders and Cricket before Professor Zinski came in. Professor Zinski was the head of Slytherin.

"Quiet down class!" She snapped quickening her pace as she walked to her desk. She waved her want at the front board and the words "Dragon Burns' appeared. "Today we're going to be talking about Dragon burn antidote. Pay attention" Then she started speaking really fast. Cricket couldn't understand her at all. But everything she said was written very fast on the board. Cricket scrambled getting out Parchment and wrote down whatever she could hear or see written.

She heard the boys laugh about something and she looked to see what they were doing. They each had a piece of parchment on their desk. From where Cricket was sitting it looked like the notes on the board, but then Remus muttered something and taped his wand on her parchment. Cricket watched as all of her notes disappeared. She was about to scold Remus when she saw lettering slowly appear in front of her:

S- Hey Cricket. Like the spell we found?

Cricket looked down at the line of boys to see them all staring at her. Sirius lifted his feather and pretended to write in the air. Cricket put her quill to her parchment.

C- How exactly did you find this? And what if the Professor sees?

Cricket waited, and sure enough, writing started appearing again.

J- couple years ago, just looking in an old joke magic book, we found this spell.

S- It only allows people who have the charm on their paper see what we're writing.

J- Otherwise, it will look like the notes on the board.

R- Another plus on this spell is that when we take the charm off, the notes are left on the parchment.

P- It helps especially in this class seeing you can't even understand what she's saying.

C- Cool.

W- By the way, did you guys know there's a full moon two weeks from Thursday?

Cricket though, _Today__ is Wednesday_...

C-Already?

R- That sucks...

C- Big time...

J- Don't worry guys, we'll be there too.

C- How exactly? I know you're Animagus, but how did you all become Animagus, and what are they?

S- Dang you ask a lot of Questions.

C- I'm only trying to catch up

R- Okay a couple years ago, these guys started wondering where I went every month for a few days, so somehow, someway, they found out what I was.

J- We did some research, and found a potion that would change you into Animagus.

R- So they brewed it up and became Animagus.

S- I'm a dog

J- Stag

P- Rat

R- So they were able to stay with me every full moon.

C- That has to be a great comfort...

The group continued talking about different topics until Cricket asked about the prank.

C- So when do I get to see what this prank is? So far I haven't seen anything.

S- Be patient! You'll like this.

J- Sirius, will you do us the honors?

S- I think Remus should do it.

Remus smiled and grabbed his wand and said something which was barely audible. He stuck his wand away quickly and continued writing.

R- I wouldn't be gaping at them when it starts to happen.

They all looked at their desks until a scream was heard on the Slytherin side of the room. All five looked over with the tiniest smiles on their faces. What Cricket saw made her heart skip with gratitude.

The group of boys who had called her a name all had the body of a gorilla, heads of horses, elephant ears, pig tails, and other various mixed animal body parts.

Cricket looked at the boys again. James, Sirius, and Peter were busy laughing with the rest of the class but Remus was looking at her for her reaction.

"You came up with this, didn't you?" Cricket asked softly, but Remus heard it over the laughter and nodded. "Oh, thank you!" She leaned towards him quickly without thinking and kissed him.

* * *

**Oo! Hope you like! I decided I needed to give you all something to hold you over until it really gets good :)**

**I hope it wasn't too confusing; between what was happening and what they were writing with the spell. I tried putting an extra space, but the thing kept deleting it glares at computer**

**Anyways, Leave me a post-it!**

**"Hope all is well!"**


	5. Just Friends

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, and Professor Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

After class, Cricket ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower and straight up to her bed. She drew the drapes around her bed and tucked her knees under her chin. 

_Cricket, what on earth __were you__ thinking!? __You weren__'t thinking, that's what!__ Oh, how stupid can you be? Just because you think he's cute, and he's nice and smart, and he knows about your secret without being repulsed by it..._

Cricket sighed and flopped back on the bed.

_Who am I kidding? He's perfect..._

* * *

Remus was in a daze after Cricket ran away. He was walking with his friends who were still laughing over the prank, but his mind was running away with Miss Mann. _Why did she kiss me? Was it just an overflow of emotion? She _had _been through a lot lately..._

"Remus, you're awfully quiet, is something up?" James broke into his thoughts.

"I, ah, I was just thinking."

"Of Cricket," Sirius finished.

"I didn't say that!" Remus growled. His friends always tried to fix him up with some girl. _I don't see any of them with a girlfriend_, he thought. _Or does Sirius actually see something that I don't._

"You don't need to say anything, it's all over your face," Sirius laughed and began talking to James and Peter again.

Remus told himself to stop blushing and focused his thoughts on Cricket again, mainly her kiss. _I can't think of her that way. Not with what you are._ That had been what Remus told himself every time he began to look at a girl the wrong way, but things were different this time. _She's the same thing I am. Could it happen? She definitely is pretty. But what do you know about her other than that? NOTHING! Forget this whole conversation._

* * *

A few days went by very quickly, but for Remus it seemed to drag. Cricket was so embarrassed she tried to avoid Remus at all costs. He was too afraid to bring up the subject with her, but tried to find ways to be near her. During every meal and every class he'd make sure to sit next to her, but she was such a dark shade of red and rarely spoke. Whenever he did speak to her, she stiffened and just stared at him. Finally he decided to get her out of whatever trance she was in. 

She was sitting in the common room doing homework when Remus found her. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her wrist and dragged her up the boys' staircase. At the very top was a balcony that looked over the lake and woods surrounding the castle. When they got there he released her. Once again she was frozen staring at him.

"Cricket, what is wrong with you?" She didn't answer him. "Is this about when you kissed me?" she didn't move but her skin turned pink. "I wish you would forget it. I've nearly forgotten it," _liar_. He pushed his inner voice aside. "I just want to be friends again. If we're to spend every full moon together, we have to get along."

Slowly her body relaxed and she blinked a few times. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I don't know what I was thinking when I..." her voice faded.

Remus smiled, "No harm done. Now I have a question I've been dying to ask you." He sat down and waited until Cricket did the same. "I was wondering if you'd tell me about how... how you became a werewolf."

"Oh," she gasped in surprise.

"I'll go first if you want." Remus suggested. Cricket nodded slightly. "Well, I was nine when it happened. I was outside playing outside near the woods behind our house. My mother called me for supper, but I had heard something in the woods so I went to go investigate. It turned out to be a werewolf. My mum went looking for me when I didn't come in and zapped the living tar out of the thing." He looked at Cricket and whispered softly, "It _is_ better to talk about it. It's probably a rare occasion for you to, right?"

"Yeah, my mum and brother don't like to talk about it. I was eight. This was before my dad left. We loved to walk in the woods and one night we ran into a werewolf. My dad's a muggle, and he panicked. He ran screaming bloody murder and left me there. I tried to keep up, but the werewolf was too fast." Cricket's voice cracked.

"You don't have to continue."

"You just said it's better to talk about it!" Cricket laughed despite the mood. "I almost died, but something scared it off. My mum found me there later." Cricket felt a tear escape its confines and she wiped it away angrily. "Ah, look at me crying like a baby." She got up and leaned against the balcony railing and looked down across the lands. A fog was coming onto the lake and it hugged the trees' trunks. The trees themselves were still except for a slight breeze. Cricket caught some movement from the pond and saw a giant squid hitting ducks that landed in the water.

Remus appeared next to her and touched her shoulder. "You're not a baby. I cried when I first told my story to the guys. I never had to relive it but the guys talked some sense into me—or well, more like knocked some sense into me." This drew a small laugh from Cricket. "Sometimes I still feel that way, but then I think nobody knows what it's like to be a werewolf. It's different than what everybody thinks."

Cricket nodded, "Thanks." She looked up at him and smiled. He returned with a warm smile. Cricket felt the 'butterflies' in her stomach again. She hadn't thought of him that way since they started talking, but now a whole mess of thoughts went through her head. Her smile vanished and she looked away, turning red again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Cricket shook her head. "Yeah there is; remember I can tell when you're lying." When she didn't laugh he asked, "What is it?"

"Really it's nothing." Cricket forced herself to look at him, but regretted it. He looked serious and his eyes trapped hers.

Cricket tried to look away, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Remus' eyes changed and he moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, absently dragging his thumb across it. Cricket felt the butterflies in her stomach bouncing off the walls at the slightest touch. Remus, ever so slowly, lowered his face to hers, which sent both their hearts racing. Cricket was still looking into his eyes. Their lips were mere inches away and she trembled as she felt his breath.

Just as their lips touched the door opened.

Cricket looked back over the lake and Remus froze; his hand still where Cricket's face had been.

"Whoa! Heh, heh! Moony here was about to get a little busy!" Sirius grin couldn't have been bigger.

"Moony?" Cricket spun asking. She saw Sirius, James, and Peter with their mouths hanging open.

"Whoa!! With _Cricket_!?" Sirius shouted.

Remus finally put his hand down and looked down at Cricket. His face was red but pale underneath. "Moony is my nickname. Werewolf, Moony."

"I get it."

"When did this start?!" yelled even louder.

"Padfoot, keep it down!" yelled Remus.

"His nickname?" Cricket asked. They nodded.

"Anyways, we were just looking for you... We'll just leave you with... whatever you were doing." The boys left as quickly as they had come and shut the door behind them.

Remus and Cricket were quiet. Remus wanted to tell her about just how much he had been thinking about her, but knew if he didn't go after his friends, they'd have rumors spread throughout the school like wildfire.

"I'm sorry," Cricket blurted. "I can't seem to stop kissing you." She tried to make light of it, but inside she was ripping herself apart.

"No, don't be. It's my fault. Can you excuse me for a moment?" He explained what the boys were about to do.

"Oh, go ahead," Cricket felt a pang in her heart. _He doesn't feel the same about me..._ She watched him leave and sighed.

* * *

Remus quickly made it down the stairs and found the boys in the common room. They were all chuckling and whispering when he came up. 

"Look, Moony finally pulled himself away from his girl." Sirius said.

"She's not my girl. It was—an accident, I guess."

"An accident? How can a kiss be an accident?"

"I was comforting her, and it just happened." Remus hated lying, but he couldn't have them going around yelling his feelings before he talked with Cricket.

"Oh, the truth comes out!" James laughed. "He finally learned to comfort a girl to get her to like him. He _has_ learned something from you Padfoot!"

"Shut up, Prongs! It isn't like that between us, we're just friends!" Remus was starting to get mad.

James and Sirius stood up and looked beyond Remus. Remus spun around and saw Cricket.

Cricket knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but Remus' last remark made her come down the stairs all the way.

_Why did you even try to hope? He obviously doesn't like you that way, so you set yourself up to be hurt._

"H-hey guys; I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner, see you later!" Cricket quickly made it to the girl's staircase. Remus' hand on her wrist stopped her from climbing the stairs. "What?" Cricket spun angrily. "I mean what?" she said more calmly.

"That isn't what I meant-"

"Remus its fine, we _aren't_ like that, so it doesn't matter."

"But I was going to say-"

"Listen, I kissed you, you kissed me; we're even okay?" Before he could say anything else Cricket ran up the stairs and straight into bed. She ended up thinking until it was time for bed and fell asleep in her clothes.

* * *

The next morning Cricket woke up around ten o'clock. She groaned, remembering all the homework she had to finish. The other girls were already gone and she enjoyed the peacefulness of the room. 

Cricket got out her books and began to work steadily. A few hours later Lily came in with a scowl on her face. She quietly went to Cricket's bed and sat down.

"Lily, are you okay?" Cricket asked.

"Me? Oh yes, I'm fine. I came to deliver a message. James wants to talk to you." Lily smiled at her in her motherly way.

"How'd he get you to deliver this?" Cricket asked as she set her books aside.

"He may be a bad person, but I know when he's trying to do something right." She looked wistful for a moment but it evaporated quickly. "Did something happen last night? You didn't come to dinner, and you didn't come to breakfast this morning."

"It's nothing. Just some feelings hurt." Cricket smiled as she made her way to the door.

"It was Sirius wasn't it? He always hits on the girls." Lily looked slightly angry.

"No, it was Remus, but don't worry about it. It was nothing serious." Cricket smiled to Lily again and made her way downstairs. She was slightly relieved to see Remus wasn't there. James and Sirius were waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

James led her over to a couch and turned to her. "I want to apologize for Remus last night. He usually thinks things through before he says something, but Sirius had gotten him riled up."

"Hey," Sirius grunted. He tossed an arm around her shoulders. "He usually is more thoughtful."

"What is there to apologize for? I said last night we were just friends." Cricket thought she had hid what she really felt well.

"You're just as stubborn as Remus is! He won't admit his feelings to us either, but we know how he feels. Remus has never even looked at a girl the way he does to you."

"Maybe I disgust him." Cricket suggested.

"Nor does he go around kissing girls he just met. I don't think he'd kiss you if you disgust him. What I'm saying is he doesn't know how to act around you. He's always stuck his nose in a book to block out the world, but now you're pulling his nose out."

"That and he knew we'd tease him more than we have ever before, and he doesn't like being teased," Sirius added.

"Then don't tease him." Cricket stated simply.

"But its fun," James complained. He looked past Cricket and smiled. "Just give him another chance." He gently ruffled her hair and Sirius gave her a tight hug before they both went up the boys' staircase.

Cricket followed them and found Remus staring at her strangely. Without saying a word he turned and went back up the stairs.

_What was that about?_ Cricket got up and chased after him, "Remus?" She could hear him just around the bend and continued after him. "Remus, slow down!" Finally she reached the top, to the door to the balcony. She went through and saw Remus looking out over the forest. Cricket called his name softly.

Remus spun quickly and stared at you. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled sadly, "I see you and Sirius are cozy."

"What?" Cricket's eyebrows drew a line. Then she remembered Sirius had his arm around her when Remus came down. "Oh that? Sirius was just trying to make me feel better."

"Yeah, sure; he was just 'comforting' you."

Cricket's temper snapped. "Do you know what he was even talking to me about? You! He and James were telling me about how nice and thoughtful you were. They were telling me to give you another chance. They didn't need to waste their breath about how nice and wonderful you are, because I already know! And even if Sirius was making a move, you know more than anyone how much a flirt he is, so don't go blaming it on me!" She turned to leave but Remus grabbed her hand.

He spun her to face him but she kept her face lowered. Remus gently brought his other hand to her chin and pushed it up to his. This time he didn't hesitate to kiss her. Although his feelings protested, Remus pulled away and brought both hands to her face. He pushed her hair back and brought his hands down to her back. Her hands had slipped around his waist sometime and they stood very close to each other.

"Last night, when I said we were just friends—I've never told a bigger lie in my life. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and when you kissed me." He captured her lips again. "I followed you everywhere, but could never bring myself to tell you," he laughed.

"Could this really work though? We barely know each other." Her fingers couldn't stop moving on his back.

"I imagine we'll still talk. We can get to know each other more. But I wouldn't know; this is all new for me," he admitted.

"Me too," Cricket looked up at him. "Are we going to try this then?"

"I want to. Do you?" At her nod he kissed her again a little longer.

Again, they were interrupted when the door opened. "Are we still supposed to say you're friends?" James teased.

"I said no teasing!" Cricket scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," James smiled. "You guys ready for lunch? I'm starving."

Remus released Cricket as his hand ran down her arm and he slipped his fingers between hers. "Let's eat."

* * *

**Awe! I love this story! Things should be easier to write now... I actually wrote this story... oh my goodness! Almsot four years ago! I was such a horrible writter then, and I wrote this story in the 'you' tense, so I'm re-writing it as I go. I just have to rearrange some events to make it seem more realistic so that's where I have some trouble.**

**I hope you liked it! If you did, leave me some comments! Even if it's just to saw 'awe' or to say you like it.**

**Thank you for those you are reviewing! They make my day and help me write faster!**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	6. Werewolves Take Over

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, Professor Mac, and Professor Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Cricket spent the rest of the day with Remus. It was a beautiful day so they went out by the lake to enjoy the sunshine. Remus was leaning against the tree there and Cricket sat facing him. Her arms pulled her knees under her chin, which rested on her knees. They mainly just talked about each other's lives. Remus lived with his dad; his mum had died shortly after his attack. Cricket, in turn, told him about her mum and her brother Max. She told him about Durmstrang and how she was able to keep her secret for so long and how they found out. 

"Well, we led the school to believe my Mum had some kind of incurable illness and I had to go home to help her once a month. I don't know how they didn't guess anything sooner, but one of the teachers thought I was evil or something. He started keeping an eye on me and eventually saw one of my transformations. The only problem was I saw him too. He was lucky to get away, but part of me wishes I could have given him a little nibble.

"He told the headmaster, who expelled me immediately." She went on to tell him about being homeschooled.

"Sounds pretty tough. You don't have to worry about anything like that here. I still can't believe Dumbledore lets me come here."

Later, when it was time to go to bed, Remus and Cricket stood in the common room alone. "See, it isn't so bad, is it?" Remus teased, easing her into his arms.

"No, I guess you aren't so bad," Cricket teased back.

Remus smiled and tipped her face up to his. Again, his kiss was gentle and short, but Cricket didn't mind. It was all something she had to get used to.

* * *

The next morning Cricket quickly got ready for class and headed down to meet the boys. Once in the great hall, James made a bee-line to Lily's side and the rest of them found seats near them. 

Cricket sat next to Lily and grabbed some toast.

Just as Remus sat down an owl landed in front of him. He grabbed the scroll as he tossed a bit of bacon to the bird. He went to reading it immediately.

"Oh, there you are!" Lily turned her attention to Cricket. "You never came back yesterday; is everything all right? Where were you?"

Remus reached over and took Cricket's hand and answered, "She was with me." He went back to his reading.

Lily glanced down at their hands, "Oh! Well, so much for my warning on the train," she giggled. "Remus is okay though; it's the rest of them you have to watch."

"What's this I hear? You're watching me?" James called Lily's attention back to him.

Lily scowled at him, "When are you ever going to grow up?"

"When you agree to go to Hogsmeade with me," he smiled.

Cricket looked back to Remus, who put the scroll in his pocket. "From my dad," Remus said simply.

After the bell rang, Remus and Cricket were walking hand-in-hand towards their first class when they heard Malfoy behind them. "Look! The mud-blood-lover found himself a mud-blood to love!"

They glanced behind them to see Malfoy, Snape, and other Slytherins laughing. "Go away, Malfoy. Leave us alone." Remus turned and started pulling Cricket away when a spark hit Cricket and knocked her to the ground. Remus knelt to see if she was okay before turning to the Slytherins. They weren't there any longer though; they were in a heap on the floor. Behind them Sirius, James, and Peter stood with their wands out.

"Thanks guys," Remus said as they walked over to him. He looked down to Cricket and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, Cricket?"

She brushed the dust off her robes and picked up her bag, "Yeah, I'm just fine. I'm getting quite sore with those Slytherins."

"Uh, we better get to class, Zinski's on her way," James informed the group.

They all quickly went to their first class. Professor Zinski was in a sour mood during class and ended up assigning them a long essay about an invisibility potion.

After class, Remus and Cricket separated from the rest of the group; they had History of Magic. Once they reached the entrance hall Remus stopped.

"Oh no," he quickly dug through his bag.

"What's wrong?" Cricket asked.

"I just remembered I forgot my book in my room. I'll be right there," he called as he ran in the direction of the common room.

"Wait! I don't know where I'm going!" Cricket called, but Remus was too far away. Cricket stood there trying to remember the way to the classroom.

"Excuse me, aren't you in my Muggle Studies class?" a voice said behind her.

Cricket spun and clamped her mouth shut to avoid drooling. The boy was a lot of 'very's'. He was very tall, very tan, very muscular, and very handsome. He had black hair and the lightest blue eyes Cricket had ever seen. Cricket stood there staring at him having forgotten he even spoke to her.

"You are, aren't you?" he asked.

Cricket snapped out of her trance. "Y-yeah, I am. I'm new here and I haven't quite gotten my bearings of where everything is."

He laughed, "I can understand that. We were all new at one point. I think the moving staircases make it the hardest." He led the way towards a staircase. "My name's Charlie Ashfield, by the way."

"Cricket Mann."

He peaked at her from the corner of his eye. "You've probably heard this a billion times, but that's such a cool name."

"Maybe not quite a billion, but thanks."

Charlie turned and went up another set of stairs. "So where are you from?"

"Durmstrang." Cricket decided to use the story Dumbledore was passing around. "My mum found work by Hogwarts, so we decided it would be best if my brother and I came here."

"I see. You're a seventh year?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so," he said as he stopped in front of a door. "Here we are."

"Thanks." Cricket stepped in and took a seat in the back. Charlie followed and sat next to her. One of the things Cricket liked about this class was all the social status' in school seemed to disappear. Students only took Muggle Studies if they wanted to, so everyone was usually friendly.

Cricket caught Charlie looking in her direction, but when she glanced over at him, he looked away. During one of these times Cricket noticed he had the Slytherin emblem on his robes. Cricket gaped at him, "You're a Slytherin?!"

His head spun to her, "Yeah, is that bad?"

Cricket blushed, "I'm not sure. You're the first Slytherin who has talked to me without the label 'mud-blood.'"

Charlie's mouth dropped slightly and was about to say something when Remus scrambled into his seat as the late bell rang.

"Hey Cricket, I'm sorry for ditching you like that." He leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek before getting his notes out. Professor Mac came in and began his lecture.

Cricket glanced at Charlie, but he looked a bit miffed. _What was he about to say? Is he angry with me about something?_

_Why should you care? You don't even know him_, her other voice in her head reminded her.

Charlie glanced at her while she was staring at him and smiled warmly. Cricket smiled back and he looked back to the professor. Cricket looked down at her parchment and saw writing from Remus on it.

R- Why were you talking with Charlie?

C- I don't know...is it bad that I am?

R- He _is_ a Slytherin.

J- Who's a Slytherin?

Cricket was getting used to the others butting coming in randomly. By what James and Sirius told her about Professor Binns, he wasn't a very exciting person.

R- I found Cricket hanging out with Charlie Ashfield.

S- After what all those Slytherins did to her?

C- He's not a bad person! He's nice, unlike the other Slytherins. He didn't even call me a mud-blood.

S- There's always a reason why someone is in Slytherin.

C- Don't worry about it. He just helped me find my way to class seeing somebody _ditched_ me in the hallway.

R- I said I was sorry! I forgot my book.

C- Yeah, I know.

R- I'll make up for it later.

J- Ew, guys; knock it off.

Cricket laughed out loud and slapped a hand over her mouth. She looked around and everyone was staring at her.

"Miss Mann, would you please tell me what I just said before you interrupted?" Professor Mac demanded.

Cricket looked to Remus and he whispered, "Function of a flashlight."

She smiled and said, "The function of a flashlight is it shines a light, allowing you to see in the dark."

"Wonderful, but we weren't talking about flashlights. Five points; now pay attention," Mac said as he continued on about radios.

Cricket turned to Remus and swatted him lightly. He curled his lips to stop from laughing.

C- You're horrible!

S- What happened?

R- Cricket lost our house five points.

J- What'd you do?

C- I didn't do anything!

J- I know, I was asking Remus.

Cricket explained what Remus had done.

S- Nice work, Moony.

C- Not funny.

P- I thought it was.

C- You guys are incorrigible.

R- I don't think I've ever been called that.

C- Well get used to it. I'm going to pay attention to class.

J- Oh, hey, don't leave!

P- Yeah, we're only joking.

They all began to talk about various things. It wasn't too long when Professor McGonagall came in and started talking to Professor Mac and the class started chatting. Charlie sat there silently watching people talking. Lily and Emily came over to talk. Immediately Remus and Lily began arguing about something. After a few moments Cricket noticed Charlie not talking so she turned to him, "Hey."

"Hey," he sat up from his slouch and a smile tugged on his face.

"I was wondering, what year are you again?"

"I'm in my seventh year."

"Oh, I guess I should have guessed," she smiled.

"You like quidditch?"

"Yes! I love it! My favorite position is Seeker," Cricket could talk for hours about quidditch.

"Well how about that, that's my favorite position too."

Emily was listening to their conversation and turned to glare at Charlie, "You play as a beater."

"Thanks Steele, I had forgotten what I played," he teased.

Emily shook her head and looked to Cricket, "If you like quidditch so much, you should try out for the team. We already have the best seeker though; James Potter."

"I should be disagreeing with you, but Potter is a really good seeker," Charlie admitted. "You should try out though

"That does sound like fun, but I don't think so. I like watching more than playing." With the full moons, there was no way she could possible play all of the games. "When are they going to have tryouts? At Durmstrang they had bulletins full of try outs the first day."

"They'll be out in a week or so. It just depends on when our captain feels like getting practice started," Emily grinned.

"You should really try out." Charlie commented as Emily was drawn back into Remus and Lily's argument.

"Why do you want me to play so bad? You hoping to aim a bludger at me?" Cricket teased.

"Well you can't expect me to take it easy on you."

Cricket smiled, "If you did it would take all the fun out of quidditch."

Charlie laughed, "If you did try out, what position would you play?"

Cricket looked up in thought. "Well, seeing the seeker position is taken, I'd have to say beater."

"Well I hope you try-out. It would be fun playing against you."

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave but Professor Mac yelled over the noise to write twelve inches of parchment on the function of a radio, why it is used, and why muggles love it so much.

Cricket and Charlie continued talking about quidditch until they reached the set of stairs leading down into the dungeons to his common room. She turned and laughed when she saw Lily and Remus' argument was still going on. Emily was on Lily's left, while Cricket was on Remus' right. Emily and Cricket looked at each other and laughed. Emily went to walk next to Cricket.

"What are they even fighting about?" Cricket asked her in a whisper so Lily and Remus couldn't hear her, but at the rate they were arguing, she didn't think they even knew they had an audience.

"I've only been catching parts of it because they've only been saying 'he' or 'they', but they seem to know what they're fighting about. I have a feeling it's about James and Sirius."

"Aren't they the only thing she gets angry about?" Cricket asked.

"That or school." They laughed again and tuned into the argument.

Cricket caught a little of it. It seemed like it was two arguments. One was definitely about James and the other was about some class. "You were right; School and James."

Emily laughed.

Remus suddenly stopped fighting and looked at their surroundings. He noticed they were heading towards their next class instead of Gryffindor Tower. He grabbed Cricket's hand and began racing in the other direction.

"Where are you guys going?" Emily called.

"I don't know! Maybe he forgot this book too!" Cricket called back but was jerked suddenly up another set of stairs and couldn't see Lily and Emily anymore.

"Remus, where are we going?" There were so many different sets of stairs Cricket always got lost. Remus chose to ignore her but soon Cricket recognized the fat lady's portrait. Remus grunted the password and ran past her and up the boys' staircase. Cricket avoided collisions with the boys coming down the stairs and tried not to trip on any of the steps. "Remus, will you slow down?"

Finally they reached the door to his room and he shoved the door open. Cricket saw James, Sirius, and Peter lounging on their beds talking. Remus swore loudly and continued up the stairs.

"Reckon he's started his- erm- urges early this time?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Should we stop him?" James began to sit up.

"Naw," Sirius stretched to get more comfortable, "he's never had them with a girlfriend around. Give him a few moments of pleasure." They went back to talking.

Remus continued pulling Cricket until he reached the balcony door. He shut the door behind them and locked it with his wand. Cricket saw him drop his wand and take a step towards her.

"Remus?" Cricket asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he took another step.

"Are you okay?" she took a step back only to make contact with the brick railing.

"I'm fine," he took one more step while adding, "just fine." Suddenly he stopped and rubbed his palms across his eyes and shook his head violently. "No...No..."

Cricket finally realized what was happening to him. "Oh no, is it the—"

"Yes, it's the urges."

"This early though?"

He looked up and Cricket saw his eyes had turned red because of resisting the werewolf side of him. "Usually I keep my head in a book, and it seemed to help. This time I've got somebody distracting me," he smiled at her.

"Maybe this isn't going to work out," Cricket said sadly.

"No maybe—not!" He forced his hands to his eyes again. After a moment he looked back up and looked at Cricket. It wasn't Remus. He took a few steps more and stood in front of her. His head cocked slightly and he grinned. One of his hands reached up and his fingertips barely touched her cheek.

"Remus—" Cricket started, but then she began to feel a strange sensation. She felt her eyes begin to burn and she held her palms to her eyes waiting for the sting to fade. Instead she felt her arms lower without her telling them to. She looked up and saw Remus grin as he saw Cricket's werewolf side had won. Cricket felt as if she was watching a movie but through one of the character's eyes. She had no control over what she did, but she knew about everything.

Suddenly Remus closed the gap between them and grabbed Cricket's waist, pulling her flush against him. Cricket reached up and grabbed his face and jerked his face towards her and kissed him hard on the mouth. Remus tired of leaning down to her and lifted her up as he bit down on her bottom lip. Cricket wrapped her arms around his waist and her arms around his neck, effectively deepening the kiss. Remus growled and moved from her lips to her neck. His hands roamed up and down her back, into her hair, and sometimes down to her thighs. Cricket announced her pleasure by purring softly into his ear as she attacked his racing pulse beneath his jaw.

Cricket heard pounding on the door, but neither she or Remus cared and continued on as if they never heard anything. Somebody yelled a spell and the door flew off its hinges. Cricket and Remus finally paused to look at their intruders. Sirius and James came out on the balcony and took in the scene.

Cricket felt herself look them both up and down. "More?" her voice was low and husky. "Am I lucky today..." she locked gazes with Sirius and ran her tongue across her top lip suggestively.

Sirius swallowed hard and took a step towards her but James pulled him back by his robes. "Two werewolves are enough; we don't need your hormones added in." Sirius grunted and continued to stare at Cricket. James looked at Remus. He eyes were laced with anger as he stared at James and Sirius. _He obviously didn't like the intrusion_, James thought. "Moony, put her down." Remus looked back to Cricket as if remembering he had a girl in his arms. He grinned and began kissing her again. "Moony, put Cricket down!" James demanded louder, but Remus ignored him and ran a hand further up Cricket's thigh. "Moony!" James grabbed the back of Remus' robe and jerked him back, causing Cricket to fall to the ground.

Remus swore, "Come on Prongs," he looked at Cricket," let me go, it'll just take a few minutes."

"Somebody thinks highly of himself," Sirius said as he helped Cricket to her feet.

"I'm sorry for this Moony, but you'll understand," James punched Remus.

Remus fell to the floor and rubbed his jaw as he stood up. "Thank you, Prongs." He hesitantly looked over to Cricket, "I'm sorry, Cricket. You know it wasn't me who was doing that."

Cricket was too occupied to hear Remus. She was staring at Sirius and took a step closer to run her fingertips up his chest. Sirius looked down at her and smiled.

"Sirius, what do you think you're doing!?" Remus demanded.

"I'm sorry, Moony, but you can't blame me," Sirius defended as he set Cricket an appropriate distance away from him.

Remus looked at Cricket and his wolfish smile returned, "No, I can't."

"Moony," James warned.

Remus looked away quickly. "I better just go down to our room until class starts. James, make sure Sirius doesn't try anything with her."

As Remus walked to the door Sirius glared at him. "Oh, don't trust me, but you trust the girl with the raging hormones. Not just female hormones, female _werewolf_ hormones!"

"That about sums it up, yeah." Remus ran down the stairs.

"So which one of you boys do I get first?" Cricket drew their attention back to her. She walked up to James.

James tensed as Cricket ran a hand up his arm. "Uh...erm... Cricket?" he pushed her away.

"Oh, come on, it's just—" she stopped suddenly and put her hands to her eyes. "Oh my goodness... James, Sirius, I'm so sorry." She backed away from them and hit the wall.

"Cricket, calm down. We know it wasn't you. Why don't you head back to your room; I'll have Lily come and get you when classes are about to start."

Cricket only nodded and went to the doorframe. She looked down and saw Remus' wand. She picked it up and went downt eh stairs. As she walked past the boys' room she debated about going in or not.

_The same thing might happen_. But she was determined not to let the werewolf win this time. She knocked on the door and poked her head in. She didn't see anyone at first but then she noticed Remus' head from behind one of the beds. "Remus?" she asked quietly. She walked into the room, closing the door silently behind her. Remus still hadn't responded. She made her way to him and saw Remus sitting against the bed with his hands in his face. "Remus, are you okay?" she knelt down next to him and put a hand on his arm.

He jumped at the contact and looked up at her. His eyes were red, like Cricket's, from resisting the werewolf for so long. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You left your wand on the balcony. Are you okay?" she asked again setting his wand on his bed.

He brought his knees to the ground as you sat down facing him. "You shouldn't be in here," he said without looking at you.

Cricket's temper snapped, "Just because of the stupid werewolf sides of us, we can't be by each other anymore?" A quick temper usually came along with the urges.

"I feel bad at what I did to you... I don't want to take advantage of you," he finally took a quick glance at her before focusing on something across the room.

"It wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't. I'm just as able as you are to do something to you, but I'm not about to let some stupid urges get between us. Are you?"

Remus looked back at Cricket then slowly shook his head. Cricket leaned towards him and kissed him softly and backed away slowly.

"Was that you or the werewolf?" he asked.

"That was me," she leaned in suddenly and kissed him roughly, but she forced herself to back off. "Plus a little werewolf," she smiled.

"We'll just have to make sure one of the guys is watching us so we don't do what we just did again."

"We'll work it out after classes. I'd better get to my room before Uncle James comes in and scolds me." She got up and started to walk away when Remus pinched her butt. She looked down and saw Remus smiling. "You'd better tell your werewolf side he's about to send his girlfriend down by a whole bunch of guys. He better not get me started." He laughed as Cricket quickly left the room and went to her own.

* * *

**Whew! I'm sorry that was so long! ...what am I saying? You all probably enjoyed it :) I couldn't find a good spot to break it, so I thought I'd give you all a little presant. OooOO! Full Moon Urges should add an interesting twist to their relationship. ; )**

**Leave me a post-it! Thank you everyone who have been leaving me reviews! They give me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside :) (I'm not usually this strange, fyi)**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	7. The Letter

**Revised chapter!**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Cricket dozed off and jumped when Lily came storming into the room. "Lily, what's going on?" Cricket croaked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily was sweet and motherly again. "Class will be starting soon. James" —her expression turned angry again but her voice stayed sweet— "sent me up to get you."

"What'd James do now?" Cricket called after her, but Lily continued on. Cricket grabbed her stuff and quickly went down the stairs. Remus was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. She smiled when he kissed her on the cheek and took his hand. "Do you know what James did to Lily?"

Remus shrugged, "I didn't know anything had happened until I saw Lily so upset. Let's go ask him."

As they walked out of the common room with the boys, Cricket kept feeling compelled to look them over. It took her a few moments to realize why and ducked her head. Remembering everything on the balcony made her blush several shades darker.

"Hey James, what'd you do to Lily now?" Remus asked.

James sighed and scuffed a foot, "I really messed up this time. I actually deserve her wrath."

"He was getting sick of waiting," Sirius explained, "so I told him to flirt with another girl to make her jealous."

"And you actually did that?" Remus asked incredulous. "No wonder she's so upset."

"Yeah, I know, I said I deserved it," James sighed and left the conversation.

Sirius and Peter began pestering him more but Remus turned his attention to Cricket. He saw her bright red skin on her ducked face. "What is it?"

Cricket looked up startled and gave him a questioning look. "What is what?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cricket lied and her blush darkened.

Remus couldn't hold in his laughter squeezed her hand, "How many times do I have to tell you you can't lie to me. I can always tell." He studied her for a moment. "You're face is the reddest I've ever seen it and you're eyes are as dark to match it."

Cricket released his hand in order to cover her cheeks. "Oh, blasted face!"

Remus reached up and pulled her hand down, "I wouldn't saw blasted as much as beautiful." Her cheeks darkened again. "What's wrong?"

Cricket hugged his arm to her, "I'm just embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

She looked up to him, "For the way I acted towards James and Sirius."

"You can't blame yourself for that; it wasn't you. They understand that."

"I know they do, but it's still embarrassing." They walked in silence for a few moments. "How are you with the, uh, urges?"

"They come and go. Mine are gone now. You?"

"What!? I have to deal with mine all the time!" She mumbled something he couldn't understand before stating, "You're lucky."

"I guess I am." He grinned, "I get to enjoy you like this every month." Cricket gaped at him before shoving him. Remus held on to her hand tight and brought her back to him and wrapped his arms around her as the neared their class.

Later that night Cricket and Remus were working on their homework in the common room. James and Sirius were plotting something up in their room and Peter said he was going for a walk. Cricket was trying her hardest to concentrate on the essay in front of her, but Remus was making it difficult. He had one of his essays in front of him, but he was looking at her instead. She would have ignored him normally, but he was sitting so close she could feel the heat of him next to her.

After a few minutes Cricket couldn't take him staring at her any longer. She turned to question him but instead received a kiss. Remus barely pulled away and kissed her several more times before settling with resting his forehead against hers.

"Remus?" she whispered.

"I know, it's just... Okay, I don't have an excuse," he grinned and moved to kiss her again. Cricket put her index finger over his lips but that didn't stop him. He kissed her finger and uncurled each finger for a kiss before kissing her palm. He started at her wrist when she pulled her hand away.

"We have to get this homework done. Here," she grabbed his Muggle Studies book and put it in his hands. "It's all easy, and there will be plenty of time afterwards. Don't give me that look," she laughed at his pleading look. "The sooner you start, the sooner you'll be done and we can do something else."

Remus gave her a quick kiss and went to his homework. Cricket started on hers again. Although Remus was no longer looking at her, she found it hard to concentrate on her work. She finally forced herself to stop looking at him, but then her mind's eye kept drawing pictures of him.

After a grueling two hours of writing essays they finished their work and quickly departed their books and scrolls in their rooms. Cricket made her way back to the common room as quickly as possible. When she made it back down she noticed Remus wasn't back yet. She went to go find him when someone called her name. She turned and saw James sitting on the couch she and Remus had vacated.

Cricket had tried to avoid him and Sirius all day. _I guess I can't run forever_, she thought as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Cricket?" he scooted so he was sitting next to her. "Remus told me why you've been avoiding us," he said softly.

Cricket looked up, "I'm sorry."

James laughed. "Don't be sorry! I've had to deal with Remus for how many years now. True, he's never hit on me, but I know you didn't mean to do it."

Cricket smiled, "Thanks James."

"No problem."

Cricket then noticed how close he sat. It wasn't too close it was enough for Cricket's werewolf to emerge. She grabbed his tie and began wrapping it around her fist, effectively drawing him closer.

"Cricket," James tried to draw her back out but it wasn't working. "Cricket, stop—" Cricket's lips on his cut his protests short. James worked quickly to untangle her hand from his tie and pushed her away.

"Oh my goodness," Cricket's hands slapped over her face.

"What are you doing!?" Remus demanded behind them.

James looked up, "Remus, calm down—"

Remus grabbed Cricket's wrist and dragged her over the couch and up the stairs. Cricket stumbled and tried to keep up with him but he was going too fast. Remus shoved her in his room and stood directly in front of her.

James came in right behind them and closed the door. Sirius, who was in the room, came up to him, "What's going on?"

"Cricket kissed me just as Remus came down the stairs."

"Moony, you can't be angry at her for that," Sirius complained.

"What were you doing kissing James!?" Remus growled loudly.

"I didn't mean to! And what about you? I've seen you looking girls up and down all day!"

"It wasn't like I ravished them," Remus slowly took a step towards her.

"It was just a kiss," Cricket took a step back but her calf hit his bed.

"Who knows what it would have turned into if James hadn't pushed you away."

"It wasn't me! Do you think I meant to?"

"Do you think it's the werewolves fighting, or them?" Sirius asked.

"I think it's them," James said quietly.

"Either way, Cricket looks hot when she's angry."

"Padfoot," James hissed. "Leave her alone; she's Moony's."

"I know," Sirius looked back to the fight.

Remus didn't respond to Cricket. Instead he flipped her back on the bed behind her and jumped on top of her, kissing her fiercely.

"Apparently Remus likes the way she looks when she's angry too," Sirius commented.

"Just help me get them apart," James took hold of Remus while Sirius grabbed Cricket. Cricket kept slipping from Sirius' hands so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her further away. Sirius looked over to James and Remus and found he was having a harder time controlling Remus.

When he was looking at his friends he felt Cricket's teeth sink into his arm, "Ouch!" Sirius released her and she stumbled before looking at James and Remus. She took a couple steps to help Remus and Sirius grabbed her arm. She whipped around quickly and snapped at his hand and he released her again. "James, let's get out of here; she bites."

James eyed Cricket, who was watching them angrily. He released Remus, "But what about—"

"They come around after a few minutes! Let's get out of here," Sirius ushered James out quickly.

The click of the door brought Remus back slightly and he turned from Cricket to gain control completely. When he turned back around he saw Cricket sitting on his bed with her head in her hands. He crawled across the bed and sat next to her.

She looked up startled, "I'm so sorry Remus; I don't know why I did that."

Remus saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away. "I should be sorry. I know what you're going through and I didn't take any of that into what I saw. I... I don't know what came over me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I've never felt so strongly about anyone before. I don't really know what to expect."

"Me either." She tilted her face up to his for a kiss.

Remus pulled away with a groan. "Maybe we shouldn't do this right now.

"Maybe not." Suddenly her stomach growled. Cricket smiled, "When's dinner?"

Remus looked over at his clock, "We missed it. You just stay here and I'll go get us something from the kitchen."

"You know where the kitchen is?" Cricket watched him stand.

"Yes, I'll have to show you sometime." He gave her a quick kiss so he wouldn't be tempted. "I'll be right back," he said as he slipped out the door.

Cricket leaned back against the bed to wait. A million thoughts were running through her head so she didn't hear someone come into the room again.

"Oh, hey Cricket."

Cricket sat up quickly with a hand going to her wand. "Oh, Peter! You scared me," she smiled and put her wand back in her pocket. "Where did you run off to?"

"I-I went for a walk out by the lake," he sat on his bed.

Cricket was about to ask him something more when they heard a crack at the window. Peter jumped but didn't make a move towards the window. Cricket stood and went to the open window. She put her hands on the window sill to lean out and saw an owl flying off into the night. Cricket felt something in her hands and looked down to see a scroll of parchment with her name on it. She picked it up and, after looking at the owl one more time, went back into the room.

"Who's it from?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't opened it yet," Cricket smiled at him. "Seems weird it was delivered to your room though, huh?" She unrolled it and skimmed over the angry, hurried scrawl. Once she read who it was from she nearly dropped it. She looked back up to Peter, "It's from my dad!"

"W-what?" Peter came over to where Cricket was sitting on Remus' bed. "What's it say?"

Cricket read out loud:

_**Cricket! **_

_**What are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed? If your future husband sees you with that that mud-blood-lover, I'll be the first person he goes after! If I ever see the two of you together again, I'll be forced to get rid of him. **_

_**With love, **_

_**Dad** _

Cricket looked up at Peter with tears in her eyes, "I have to get Remus." She stood and went to leave but Peter grabbed her arm.

"No, I'll go get him. You're too upset." He was suddenly in charge and strode from the room.

Cricket was grateful for his concern but after he left she began to think. _What does he want? After all these years, he comes back and begins ordering me around and threatening me. What does he mean by future husband? He can't mean Remus; he threatened to kill Remus._

She jumped off the bed and began pacing. It felt like an eternity before the boys came storming into the room.

"Cricket," Remus strode across the room and swept her into his arms. "What's going on? Peter said something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

Cricket pointed to the letter on her bed and burrowed herself into Remus robe. James grabbed the letter and read it out loud. "I was so scared something happened to you," Cricket's voice was muffled against his chest.

"I thought you hadn't seen your dad in ten years," Sirius said.

"I haven't."

"When did you get this?" James asked. Cricket explained what happened.

Remus read the letter for himself. "What does he mean by future husband?"

"Moony, this isn't the time to be jealous." Sirius grunted as he walked over to the window to look around.

"I'm not, the werewolf is." He felt Cricket shake out silent cries and lifted and carried her to his bed.

"There isn't much we can do. Tomorrow maybe it would be good to go talk to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin filled with food. Sirius did the same and they set it on the bed next to Remus and Cricket. "Try to eat something?" James squeezed her shoulder and closed the curtains of the bed.

Cricket grabbed one of the napkins and curled up next to Remus. "I don't want anything to happen to you," she said suddenly.

"I'll be fine. We'll talk to Dumbledore tomorrow and work everything out." He pulled her closer to him and Cricket rested her head on his chest. Having him close helped calm her nerves and soon she began to doze off.

She jolted awake and began untangle herself from Remus, "It isn't a good idea to stay here overnight."

"Don't move," Remus murmured. He was half asleep. "I promise I won't do anything." He opened his eyes slightly. "Do you?"

Cricket snuggled against him again, "Yeah, I promise." She fell asleep with the warm feeling of his arms around her and his scent she breathed in with every breath.

* * *

**Yes, this is revised! I really didn't like the other one and I got some reviews that said they were confused and didn't like it, so I rewrote it. It's quite shorter, but I hope it's better.**

**I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out... My parents and I keep tossing around this flu/cold, and I really got it now... That and we're remodeling our bathroom so all I hear is pounding and loud noises all day and it's hard to get some rest or concentrate on writing another post.**

**I'm not abandoning you, though! ****But anyways, the letter is just the beginning! Oh, I can't wait to write the upcoming parts!**

**Leave me a post-it!**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	8. Knight in Shining Armor

**I'm really sorry it's been so long! I've been having a hard time trying to write this. I'm trying to keep to what I had written originally, but a lot of what I wrote is very immature and... erm... let's just say my faith wasn't as strong then. So I've been having a little struggle between what I wrote vs. what I believe. I'm glad to say my belief is winning, and it's still turning out halfway decent :) **

**Other than that, I've been fighting a terrible cold and I'm just feeling miserable :\**

**Other than that:**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Cricket woke up slowly the next morning. She began to stretch when she first noticed something off. _This isn't my bed_. Then she realized she wasn't alone in bed either. She felt Remus' arm draped over her waist and sat up quickly.

The fast movement woke Remus up and he too sat up quickly, "What's going on?" his voice was thick with sleep. "What're you doing here this early?"

"I think I spent the night here," Cricket said softly.

"You what?" Remus dragged his palms down his face trying to wake up. "Which one of our ideas was that?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I think it was yours," she smiled slightly as she pulled back the bed curtain to see the time. Two o'clock. "I'm going to head back to my bed." She swung her legs off the bed and was about to stand when Remus gripped her upper arm and pulled her back.

"Goodnight," he whispered after he kissed her.

Cricket smiled up at him, "Goodnight." She slid out of his bed and crept to the door, trying not to wake anyone else. She glanced back to Remus' bed and saw him watching her leave. She felt her heart leap and smiled as she left.

Up in her own room, she knew she wouldn't be able to change without waking the other girls. She was almost to her bed when she heard a quiet sob come from one of the beds. She froze and listened until she heard it again. It was coming from Lily's bed.

Cricket went to Lily's bed and quietly pulled back the curtains, "Lily?" she barely raised her voice above a breath. Lily quickly spun to face Cricket. Her face was completely red from wiping away tears. "Oh, Lily," Cricket sat on her bed and gently pushed back her tear soaked hair. "What's wrong?" Lily didn't say anything but rose to a sitting position and buried her face into Cricket's shoulder. Cricket startled at first but wrapped her arms around Lily. "Are you hurt?" Lily shook her head. Cricket guessed a few more things; school, parents, home. "Is it about a boy?"

Lily's breath caught and she tensed.

Cricket smiled, _Getting yourself all worked up over a boy... _Her smile faded,_ Didn't you just do that recently?_ "Is it James?

Lily pulled away quickly and hissed, "No!" She flinched as one of the girls muttered in her sleep. "It's nothing like that. In fact, I think I'm all better, thank you Cricket." She pulled out of Cricket's arms and landed loudly on her bed. She turned her back to Cricket and muttered, "Goodnight."

Cricket smiled and stifled her laughter as she went to her own bed. _I'll have to keep an eye out for this boy._

* * *

The next morning Lily was gone before Cricket even woke. As she met the boys in the common room she was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Sirius asked.

Cricket startled but shook her head quickly, "I was just thinking about something."

Remus had come to stand next to her and said, "About last night?" He grinned sweetly and gently snaked his hand around her waist.

Cricket felt the familiar feeling and looked up at him. She leaned into him and whispered, "That was nothing; we can always go continue—"

"Guys," James complained.

Remus and Cricket looked away from each other and muttered, "Thanks" and "Sorry." He turned and gently grasped her hand and started to follow the guys. "Wait," Cricket pulled him to a stop, "do you have the letter from my Dad? I left it in your room."

Remus dug his free hand into his pocket, "Right here."

Along the way James turned to Cricket, "So Emily was telling me you were going to try out for the open beater position?"

Cricket sighed, "No, I'm not. I can't play."

"How come?" Peter asked.

"Well, there are going to be some matches during or right after a full moon, so I can't really play all the games."

"Oh," Peter laughed lightly, "I guess I should have thought of that."

"It's okay," Cricket smiled.

"She also told me you were a better seeker than I was," James continued.

"I don't know why she would say that." Cricket mused.

"Especially since she knows Prongs here is the best seeker there is," Sirius slapped James on the back.

"I don't know about that," Cricket teased.

"What?" both James and Sirius asked.

"Well, you have been eating quite a few sweets lately," Cricket continued, "So you're probably not as fast as you normally are."

"Are you calling me fat?" James asked.

"Well, _I_ didn't say that..." Cricket looked over to him and smiled.

"Oh, that does it," James took a step towards her and Cricket ran off ahead of them.

They were just nearing the doors to the great hall and just as Cricket neared the doors she tripped and fell forwards. She cringed, expecting to hit the floor but a pair of arms caught her. She looked up to see warm ice-blue eyes.

"Oh, Charlie," Cricket straightened herself but Charlie kept his hands on her waist a few seconds longer than necessary. "You always seem to be in the right place at the right time."

Charlie broke out of his trance and locked eyes with Cricket, "Pardon?"

"Yesterday you were here to help me find class, and today you were here to catch me. I said you always seem to be in the right place at the right time." Cricket smiled.

Charlie smiled, revealing straight white teeth. "It seems so. Call me your knight in shining armor," He bowed slightly.

"Maybe I should," Cricket blushed faintly and shook her head at his silliness.

Charlie looked around "What were you running from?"

Cricket turned and saw the Marauders just coming up the stairs. "Oh, just James. I was teasing him about eating too many sweets and he'll be too fat to play as Seeker."

Charlie chuckled, "Are you thinking about playing now?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

She felt something off in the way he was staring at him and was glad when the boys finally reached her. "No, I'm still not going to play."

"What do you want Ashfield," Sirius growled.

Cricket spun and saw all four guys stood rigid behind her. "Will you guys stop?! I told you to leave Charlie alone." She turned to Charlie, "I'm sorry. It's taking a while to tame these four."

"No worries," he turned to the great hall. "I'll see you in class."

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

Cricket spun towards the four boys. "What is wrong with you guys? I tripped and Charlie caught me. He's seemed to be more of a friend you guys are." She turned and stormed into the great hall.

An idea hit James. _If Cricket's 'future husband' happened to know about it, wouldn't he try to be a friend to her now?_ He'd have to keep an eye on Charlie Ashfield.

* * *

**Hehe! This is a little shorter than usual, but it was a good spot to break, and I wanted to get something out to you guys. So I hope you all liked it, and I hope you aren't getting too confused; the next chapter should be when they meet with Dumbledore, so that should clear up quite a bit. :)**

**Leave me a post-it! PLEASE do! Think of this as a conversation; I can't respond until you do! So please, review!**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	9. The Truth About Dad

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

The boys went into the great hall and saw Cricket happily planted between Lily and Emily. She saw the boys and made a face at them before taking a bite out of her toast.

"You guys got me in trouble," Remus complained.

"What?" James gaped.

"Yeah, you were standing there right next to us," Sirius complained.

"I still blame you." As Remus passed Cricket he squeezed her shoulder, but she swatted him away.

Cricket knew she was overreacting, but she hoped she'd knock some sense into them. Charlie was only being a friend, but they wouldn't look past the Slytherin stereotype. As Cricket finished her piece of toast the sound of owls sounded from above.

Cricket didn't expect any letter, but she loved watching all the owls enter and sweep down to their owners. While she was watching she almost didn't notice Bert as he landed in front of her. Cricket froze and stared at the owl.

"Cricket?" Emily gently shook Cricket's shoulder. "Aren't you going to take the letter?"

Cricket didn't break out of her reverie. _What if it's another letter from Dad?_

Lily sighed and untied the letter from the owl's leg. She gave it a piece of toast and handed the letter to Cricket.

Cricket hesitantly took it and stared at it.

"Cricket, what's the matter?" Emily asked.

Cricket looked up to Emily and Lily's questioning eyes. "Oh, sorry. Excuse me for a second?" Cricket ignored their protests and quickly went up to the table where the boys were sitting. She held the letter in front of Remus' face.

"What?" Remus twisted his head to see the owner of the hand. "Another one?"

Cricket shrugged. "I didn't open it," she said softly.

Remus nodded and took the letter and motioned Cricket to sit next to him. He unrolled it and said, "It's from your mum."

Cricket snatched it right away. "I forgot I had written her earlier," she commented to herself. She read the letter quietly.

_**Dear Cricket,**_

_**I'm glad to hear you've made some friends. I know you'll probably roll your eyes, but please be careful who you trust. I know you know who to trust, but there is reason to be cautious. Your father is back.**_

_**I don't know why he's back but he showed up after you left. He says he wants to see you and Max again, but I have a feeling he's up to something more. I have a feeling he's gotten into trouble since he's been away. I told him to wait until Christmas Break to see you, but he went to Hogwarts last night anyways.**_

_**He told me about the boy you're seeing. Honey, I know you are old enough to make these kind of decisions, but please don't get involved in anyone. Your father seemed very upset about it when he returned, and I don't know what he is capable of doing now. Please be careful.**_

_**I'm able to get this letter out without him knowing, but I don't know if I'll be able to again.**_

_**Be careful!**_

_**Love Mum**_

"Remus?" Cricket looked up to him. He was reading over her shoulder. "If Mum's worried then—"

"You trying to get rid of me?" he teased.

"Remus, I'm serious."

Max came up to them before Remus could respond. "Cricket? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Cricket asked. "What's wrong?"

"Last night I got a strange letter," he dug in his pocket.

"Oh no," Cricket took the letter Max was holding out to him. She opened it and found the same scratchy lettering.

_**Hey Son,**_

_**I hear you're going to Hogwarts, congratulations! You probably don't remember me because I had to leave when you were very young. Business called me away.**_

Cricket snorted.

"What? What is it?" Sirius asked from the other side of the table. He was leaning over trying to read the letter.

_**I have some good news though; I've returned home to stay! There's more too; your sister is getting married.**_

"Why does he keep saying that?" Cricket asked herself.

"Say what? What does it say?" Sirius asked more impatient.

"Does it say to who?" Remus murmured next to her.

Cricket looked back to the letter.

_**I can't remember his name at the moment, but he goes to school with you. Anyways, we'll talk more about that when you come home for Christmas. I hope we can get to know each other and be best friends, just like Cricket and I are.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Dad**_

"Best friends my bum," Cricket grumbled.

"Your father sounds crazy," Sirius commented. He had gotten fed up with waiting for the letter to be relayed to him so he crawled under the table and was looking over Cricket's shoulder like Peter, Remus, and James.

"Who are you getting married to, Crick? Is it him?" Max pointed to Remus.

Cricket turned pink. "I'm not getting married, Max. Dad's just... What Sirius said: a little crazy." Cricket looked back down to the letter. "Do you mind if I keep this?"

"Go ahead; I don't know him anyways." Max bid farewell and ran off to catch up with his friends.

"I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore. You guys better go to class." Cricket looked at the marauders.

"I'm going with you," Remus said.

Remus and Cricket bid the boys farewell as they quickly went out to their class. Remus and Cricket went up to the professors' nearly empty table. Dumbledore was just standing up when they reached the end of the table. "Professor Dumbledore!" Cricket shouted.

Dumbledore turned and said, "I was wondering when you would be coming to see me." He turned around again and went through a side door, "Come." Cricket and Remus followed him to a Gargoyle statue. He said the password and they went up the spiraling staircase into his office. Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk and Cricket and Remus sat in chairs across from him. "Well, let us get started."

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" Cricket asked.

"Ah, don't we have something more important to talk about? May I see the letters?"

Cricket and Remus reached into their pockets and put the different letters on Dumbledore's desk. "Max and I received the ones from our dad last night," Cricket explained.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned the letters. "Hmm" was all he said after he finished reading them.

"'Hmm' what?" Remus asked.

"Your father has been gone for almost ten years, hasn't he Miss Mann?"

Cricket looked at Dumbledore. She hadn't said a word to him about her father when they met before. "Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"It was quite noticeable when one of the most powerful wizards disappears," Dumbledore studied one of the letters again.

"Wizard?" Cricket's eyebrows knit together. "My dad is a muggle, not a wizard."

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said as he looked back up to her. "Radley Mann was known as a very powerful wizard, but was never very smart. After he disappeared I heard he had gotten involved with Lord Voldemort, but the Ministry could never track him." He stopped to let the new information sink in.

_Dad's a wizard? He's magical? Why did he make us all believe he was a muggle?_ "Did my mother know he was a wizard?" Cricket suddenly asked.

"I do not know."

Cricket's whole body slumped. _If he's involved with Voldemort, what does he want with me? Is Mum alright? What is the big idea of me marrying someone?_ Cricket startled when Remus gripped her hand. She looked around to see both he and Dumbledore staring at her. "What should I do?"

"As your mother suggests: Be careful. If your father is as strong as he was when he was my student, take extreme caution," As he said this he looked to Remus and quickly winked. Cricket didn't see it, but Remus knew what he meant and nodded. "But as I said, he isn't very smart. I hope he won't be smart enough to do anything too drastic." Dumbledore paused. "You may go."

They left quietly and walked slowly to the dungeons. Cricket was about to walk in when Remus grabbed her arm. He spun her around and pulled her to him. Cricket looked up and saw the concern and fear he'd been covering with seriousness and bravery.

"Oh, Remus," Cricket wrapped her arms around him.

Remus shook his head and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Unlike most of the kisses they had shared recently, it was all Remus; no werewolf. Although it was short and sweet, it meant more to either of them than any of the others.

He pulled away and looked down at her one again and Cricket saw the concern and fear more evident before it disappeared all together. "I know you're worried about your dad but you don't need to." He kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers. "We're in the safest place possible and we're friends with some of the strongest witches and wizards in school. Even if your dad's a strong wizard, it will take quite a bit for him to get to either of us." Remus hesitated. "I care about you, Cricket. I want to help you through this and no half-crazed man is going to scare me off."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Cricket tilted her head to kiss him again. "Thank you Remus. Just don't do anything stupid and get yourself in trouble."

Remus grinned. "Since when do I do anything stupid?"

Cricket laughed and pulled out of his embrace. She took a step towards the door but stopped. She turned back to Remus and saw a wicked smirk on his face.

"Get back here," he growled before jerking Cricket back into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and Cricket wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus just slid his tongue in her mouth when they both 'woke up.' They froze, opened their eyes, and simply stared at each other. Then without any warning, Remus released her and she fell to the floor emitting a squeak. Remus knelt next to her, "I'm sorry."

"I was a part of it," Cricket got to her feet and she brushed her robes off. They didn't say anything more and went into the classroom silently.

"Miss Mann, Mr. Lupin; you're late." Professor Zinksi paused in her insane lecture and her icy eyes were trained on the latecomers.

"Sorry, Professor," Remus said, "We were talking with the headmaster."

Zinski's eyes softened. "Very well, get in your seats."

As Cricket was making her way back to her seat she happened to glance to where the Slytherins were sitting. Malfoy and Snape sneered at her and Cricket quickly looked away. She found Charlie in their group and he gave her an encouraging smile and wink. Cricket smiled weakly back and sat next to James.

Cricket and Remus quickly got out a piece of parchment and put the conversation spell on it.

Pr- What was that?

C- What was what?

Pr- Ashfield.

C- What about him?

Pr- The winking and smiling!

M- You were winking and smiling at each other?

C- Don't you guys start again; I mean it.

James sighed and looked over at the Slytherins. Charlie was looking at Cricket and as soon as James looked his way, Charlie looked back up to Zinski. _What's he up to_, James thought.

Pa- So what did Dumbledore say?

C- Oh, that's right!

Cricket and Remus explained the conversation with Dumbledore. The boys seemed slightly nervous about it, but none of them mentioned anything. The boys added to Remus' assurances that everything would be fine and soon they were splitting off to their next class.

Remus and Cricket didn't speak on the way to muggle studies, but Remus wrapped a comforting arm around her. Once there they took their seats, much to Remus' discomfort, in the back next to Charlie.

Professor Mac came in quickly and unrolled a scroll as he sat at his desk. "We're going to do some partner work for a few days. One at a time, come up with your table partner." Pairs from the front of the room began to get up and go to Professor Mac.

Remus looked from Cricket to the crack between their tables and growled. Charlie and Cricket were sitting at the same table. He opened his mouth to say something but Cricket nudged him.

"Don't you dare," she hissed. "You're the one who doesn't like him, remember? He's _my_ friend and I'm going to enjoy working with him."

Remus gaped at her as she got up with Charlie to get their assignment.

_Don't worry about it Remus, you'll still be sitting next to her_. Remus gave Cricket a guilty smile when she returned and she squeezed his hand. That was when Remus realized he didn't have a table partner.

"Mr. Lupin, move over by Mr. Snape and you'll work together," Professor Mac called.

Remus growled again. He glared at Cricket as she giggled and carried his books over to Snape's table. Besides Charlie, he was the only Slytherin in muggle studies and had a whole area to himself.

Cricket watched him go and turned to Charlie. "Sorry about him. I keep yelling at him and the others to leave you alone, but they keep ignoring me."

"I understand; I have gone to school with them for quite a while. Anyways, let's focus on this," he paused and stared at the drawing Mac had given them, "What is this?"

Cricket studied the drawing. "It's a microwave, I think."

"A microwave? What is that?" Charlie twisted the picture different ways.

Cricket laughed and grabbed the picture. She set it down on the table the right way, "It's a machine that warms up food."

"Really?" he looked to her. "You sure remember a lot." Cricket had shared with him how her dad was a muggle and simply said he had left their family ten years ago. Thinking of her dad made Cricket freeze. "What'd I say?"

Cricket turned to him. "Apparently my Dad was a wizard, not a muggle."

"What? When did you learn this?"

"This morning. He keeps sending me strange messages so I went to Dumbledore and he told me. I really haven't had time to think about it. I don't know why he didn't tell us."

Charlie rubbed his chin with his thumb in thought.

"What?"

Charlie looked to her, "It's nothing. Let's get going on this paper, hmm?"

* * *

**Okay, so I know it wasn't all that good, but at least part of the confusion with Cricket's dad is solved. I know it might still be confusing, but I think I'm going to keep you all in the same boat as my characters :) It's FINALLY starting to get to my FAVORITE part! Oh, I can't wait to tell you all:)**

**Anyways, let me know what you think in a review!**

**"Hope all is well!" :)**


	10. Malfoy

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Nothing special happened the rest of class and they eventually made their way to Defense. Remus was a little miffed about having to work with Snape, but more at the fact that Cricket had worked with Charlie. The boys were angry that she had shared her problems with Charlie, but she ignored them. 

The boys continued their conversation on parchment while Cricket's gaze went about the room. She noticed Lily was having a hard time concentrating. Every once in a while she'd glance back at James' table but quickly went back to her note taking.

_Sure Lily; it isn't James_, Cricket grinned and contained her laugh. Her gaze continued and her entire body went rigid as it went across the room.

Malfoy was staring directly at her. She knew he had to be looking at her because there was nobody behind her. Thinking he was just doing it to get annoy her, she sneered at him. Before she could look away she saw him blow her a kiss.

_What!?_ Cricket's eyes widened. He laughed quietly at her reaction and slowly licked his upper lip. His eyebrow quirked up in question. _He's just doing it to get to me, _she repeated. He again blew her a kiss.

Cricket noticed someone else looking at her and saw it was Charlie. He turned red as she looked at him and focused on his desk. Cricket picked up her quill quickly.

C- Guys, something's up.

Pa- Yeah, the ceiling.

C- Shut up, Sirius.

M- What's wrong?

C- What's wrong?! Take a look at Malfoy!

Cricket looked back up to him, as did the other guys. Malfoy didn't seem to notice as he went through the same actions again.

Remus grabbed Cricket's chair and pulled it up against his. He draped his arm across the back of Cricket's and smiled smugly at Malfoy. Malfoy turned his attention to Remus and they both sat there glaring at each other. Cricket looked up to Remus and saw his eyes beginning to turn red.

_Oh no; he's about to attack!_ She nudged him in the side and he jumped.

M- Thanks.

Pa- Little protective, aren't we?

M- Bugger off, Padfoot.

Pa- Fine, see if I help!

Pr- Calm down. Cricket, I'm sure he's just doing it to get to you.

C- That's what I thought, but I thought he'd be too disgusted of me to do such a thing.

M- You're not disgusting.

Pa- Do you want Malfoy to be looking at her like that?

When neither Cricket nor Remus answered the boys looked over to them to see them snogging.

"Mr. Lupin! Miss Mann!" Professor Shore roared from the front of the class. Cricket and Remus jumped apart. Red-faced, they looked up at the professor. "That's quite the strategy to fend off the Dark Arts. Where in the textbook is this technique?" His scarlet students turned even darker. James, Sirius, and Peter began laughing and wiping tears away. Professor Shore's eyes snapped to them. "Quiet!" The room silenced. "Ten points from Gryffindor... each," he looked down the line of Gryffindors. "Now if you can manage to keep to yourselves, maybe we can learn something today." He turned back to the rest of the class and went on with his lecture.

Cricket scanned the room again. Emily and Lily smirking at her and Charlie and Malfoy both held irritated expressions. Cricket went back to the conversation.

Pa- I can't believe you two. Even I know not to do that.

M- Shove off.

Pr- So pretty much anything will trigger you two won't it?

C- Shut up.

It took a majority of the hour for Cricket and Remus to return to their original color, thanks to the rest of the marauders.

"Will you three shut up already? I'm getting sick of your childish behavior," Cricket fumed as they left class.

Sirius, James, and Peter began laughing. "Childish? I didn't realize we were acting childish."

All joking was halted as they reached the end of the hall and a line of Slytherins was blocking their way.

"What do you want?" Sirius spat.

"Temper, temper," Malfoy said calmly. "I just came to say hello," his eyes stopped at Cricket. He took a step towards her.

"Leave her alone," Remus growled.

Malfoy muttered a spell and Cricket was pulled out of Remus' grasp and into Malfoy's. Before any of the marauders had a chance to react, the Slytherins grouped around Malfoy, wands drawn.

"Let me go," Cricket hissed as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"Why would I want to do that?" he smirked

"Aren't you disgusted by touching a half-blood?" she spat.

"Stop struggling," he ordered.

Something about his tone made her freeze in his arms. She looked up at Malfoy.

"That's better. Ashfield told me something interesting about your father earlier," he stroked her cheek.

Cricket flinched at his touch. "What, are you upset your 'mudblood radar' isn't working properly? Maybe you should get it repaired."

Malfoy's eyes sparked. "If you carry yourself like a mudblood, you'll be recognized as a one."

She spit in his face. "I never—"

He gripped her cheeks harshly. "I'd watch how you behave; more acts like that and one owl can get your beloved Gryffindor dead." Malfoy slowly released her.

"How'd you—"

"Think on it," he winked at her and strode away with his friends.

The boys were at her side as soon as they were able. Cricket attentively touched her cheeks and winced. Mafloy's fingernails had dug half-moon shapes into one of her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

Remus pushed Cricket's hands away and studied the marks on her face. "I'm going to kill that monster."

"No don't!" Cricket looked at him.

"What happened? What'd he say?" Sirius questioned.

"Charlie told him my dad was a wizard and..."

"And?"

"And I think I found out who my fiancé is."

* * *

**Haha, so who is it? Charlie or Lucius???**

**Sorry this one was short and it took so long. I just get so swept up in all of _YOUR_ wonderful stories:) and since my last post I've a new found love for Severus Snape (sigh). I know it is sad to love an imaginary character, but alas, it's true :) (and I suggest checking out some of the ones I put on my fav list).**

**Anyways, I'm in dire need of your help! I was telling a friend about this story and she began making fun of the title... I admit it is a horrid title, but I couldn't think of one. So now, I'm asking for some suggestions for a title! Yes, I'll be choosing one of my wonderful readers' title-- or at least some form of it :) So review and give me some ideas!**

**Hope all is well :)**


	11. Lily's Prank

**I'm sorry it took so long! I'm still trying to get things worked out. This is so different than my original story. Originally, Cricket and Remus shared the first balcony scene on her first day at Hogwarts, and they had their werewolf urges the next day... haha, a little fast, huh? So I'm trying to spread it out a little, but I can only come up with so many fillers! Plus I like keeping you all in suspence of who Cricket's betrothed is. :)**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann, Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"Malfoy?!" Sirius choked. "Disgusting." 

"No, Ashfield," James cut in.

"Ashfield?" Sirius asked. "Where does he fit in this?"

"Didn't you hear her? Ashfield told him about Cricket's dad," James rubbed his thumb across his chin. "I've been noticing he's been acting weird."

"But Malfoy knew about Dad's threat. I didn't tell Charlie about that." Cricket finally spoke up.

James stared off into the distance for a few more moments before looking back up. "If he is your fiancé then your dad would be corresponding to him, wouldn't he?"

"Can we stop referring to whoever it is as Cricket's fiancé?" Remus grumbled.

Cricket hugged Remus close. "I don't know what my dad is going to do. And I honestly have no idea who my— this _guy_ is. Charlie has always been nice to me, so he might be him. He could have known about it before school started. But he hasn't said anything, so I'm not sure."

Peter piped up, "But you just found out about everything. Maybe Malfoy just found out too, and that's why he's treating you differently."

"Or he's doing it just to be Malfoy," Sirius grunted.

Everyone was silent for a few more moments. Finally Remus said, "Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing to get those marks cleaned up?"

"No," Cricket waved off his concern, "I've had worse than this before. They barely hurt anyway."

Sirius walked up to her and poked the cheek where Malfoy's thumb had formed a bruise. When she flinched he scoffed, "Yep, it doesn't hurt."

Cricket's temper flashed. She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down to her level. "You just had to do that didn't you? You really are childish, aren't you?"

Sirius tried to get her fingers to release his robes as James and Remus tried pulling the two apart.

"Cricket, calm down," Remus said.

Cricket snapped out of her frustration and looked into Sirius' terrified eyes. "Oh, Sirius, I'm sorry!" She released his robes and covered her mouth, "I really didn't mean—"

"Yeah, I understand," he grunted and walked off towards the great hall.

Cricket turned to the remaining boys, "I really didn't mean to do that."

James and Peter smiled and Remus gripped her shoulders. "His pride is just a little damaged, no problem. He never minded when Remus did that, but when a girl half his size does—he'll get a little miffed."

"Can you tell him I'm sorry?" Cricket pleaded.

"No problem," James smiled. "Now let's go get something to eat.

* * *

The next morning Cricket woke to a pounding headache. She turned on her back and enjoyed the warm feeling of the covers before she had to get up. She had stayed up late replaying everything in her mind and therefore only slept fitfully for five hours. She had received another letter from her father the night before reprimanding her for ignoring her _fiancé_.

_Stupid, stupid Dad._ Cricket recalled the argument she and Remus had had after she received the letter.

"Don't worry about it," Remus had said forcefully.

"How can I not worry about this? We know he's involved with the Dark Arts and Dumbledore said himself he was very powerful. He knows everything that goes on and he keeps sending threatening letters," Cricket paced in front of his seat on the couch.

Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her on the couch next to him. "I said don't worry about it. How many times do I have to tell you we're safe here? You dad won't be able to do anything while we're at Hogwarts."

"I don't like the things he's saying." Cricket hesitantly looked up to Remus, "Maybe we should consider—"

"Don't even say it!" he growled. "If anyone is going to make the decision whether I run off or not, it'll be me." He pulled her into his arms, "And I don't plan on running off. So you can forget about it."

"Cricket?" Lily's voice drew Cricket from her pondering. The bed curtains drew apart enough for Lily to crawl onto the bed next to her.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Cricket noted the tear tracks down her face. "Is this about that _boy_ you're so mysterious about?"

Lily blushed. "Yes. I-it's about James."

Cricket giggled softly. "I already knew that. You may be talented in many areas, but lying isn't one of them."

Lily smiled and curled her knees into her chest. "I don't know what to do about it."

"About what?" Cricket forced herself to be serious about the situation.

"James," Lily said exasperated.

"What about him?"

"I don't know how to tell him," Lily muttered.

"Tell him what?"

"Cricket," Lily sighed. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"If you can't tell me, how are you going to tell him?" Cricket teased.

"You're just as bad as he is," Lily glared at her friend.

"You may have meant that as an insult, but I take it as a compliment. Now tell me."

"I think I like James," Lily whispered.

"Think?"

"Okay, I like James."

"Only 'like?'"

"Are you going to help me, or make fun of me?" Lily scowled.

Cricket pondered for a second. Suddenly she sat up and looked at Lily with dancing eyes. "I have the _perfect_ idea!"

"What?" Lily asked warily.

Cricket smiled mischievously, "It's time James got a piece of his own medicine."

* * *

Lily and Cricket let out a round of laughter as they reached the common room. The Marauders were standing near the door waiting. James grinned as they neared, "Hello Lily dearest."

"Hi," she said dismissively and turned to Remus. "Hey Remus; can I talk to you?"

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "Er, sure. What's up?"

Lily blushed and ducked her head. "Actually, I was wondering if we could talk in private?" As she talked her blush deepened.

_Goodness she's quite the actress!_ Cricket fought hard to contain a grin.

"Uh, sure." Remus glanced at Cricket and the other guys. "Meet you guys at Breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." James watched Remus and Lily leave the common room with a strange expression on his face. "What—?"

Cricket plastered a confused expression on her face, "I don't know; probably something about school." She stretched her hands over her head and yawned. "Food?" she asked the remaining boys.

"Yes!" Sirius grinned. He obviously had forgotten his embarrassing moment the day before.

Cricket laughed and led the boys from the common room. As they were reaching the Great Hall, they saw Remus and Lily. Lily's eyes locked with Cricket's for a moment before turning back to Remus. She nodded at something he said and tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"What's going on?" James asked.

Lily's laugh could be heard flitting across the Entrance Hall to the other Gryffindors and she put a hand on his arm to stable herself.

"What's she doing?" James asked agitated.

"I don't know!" Cricket growled back.

"Aren't you afraid?" Sirius asked.

"Of what?"

"Uh, Remus. Lily's—flirting with him. Aren't you afraid his furry friend is going to come out?"

"No; I trust Remus." Cricket turned her attention back to Lily.

Remus looked panicked. He kept trying to distance himself from Lily, but she kept stepping closer to him.

"But I thought—she's been acting so much different—I thought her feelings were different—" James kept sputtering different things.

Cricket finally made her way to Remus and Lily. Remus looked relieved and swept Cricket into his arms. "What's wrong?" Cricket pulled away and pushed Remus' hair from his face. "You look frightful."

"I didn't do anything," he whispered franticly.

"I know," she whispered back. "Just play along."

"Remus," Lily tapped his shoulder, "so are we on for later?"

Remus looked between the two girls. Cricket nodded slightly. "A-alright."

"What do you mean 'on for later?' What's going on? Lily?" James asked Lily.

"Sweet, I'll see you later, Remus." Lily turned to James, "Bye Jamie dearest." She grinned and went into the Great Hall.

"Dearest? Did she just call me dearest?"

"How can she flirt with Remus and call James 'dearest' in the same breath?" Sirius thought out-loud.

"Doesn't James do that with Lily all the time?" Cricket countered.

"I do not!" James grunted.

"What's going on?" Remus growled quietly in Cricket's ear. "I know you had something to do with this."

Cricket looked up at him and grinned wickedly. "I'll tell you later."

Remus gave her a questioning look but kept quiet. He knew she'd tell him eventually.

* * *

Throughout the day, Lily kept up her act with Remus. He didn't spaz out anymore after Cricket and Lily told him what was up; in fact he thought it was "bloody brilliant." Lily also gave flirtatious smiles to other boys in their year, but Remus pointed out an important fact.

"Lily, you do know most of the boys in Hogwarts have secret crushes on you, don't you?"

"What?!" So she decided to keep the flirting to a bare minimum.

James, on the other hand, was becoming quite angry. At first he was incredulous at Lily's change, but then he began to get angry at how some of the boys were acting towards her. He was beginning to hear scandalous rumors going on about her and, although he kept defending her, by the end of the week they kept becoming worse.

Finally Friday's classes ended and James made a decision to confront Lily. He found her sitting in the common room doing homework. "Lily," James said angrily.

"Oh, Jamie dearest, how are you?" Lily smiled before going back to her work.

"That's it! I've held my tongue all week and I can't take it anymore! What you're doing has to stop!" James fought to keep his voice semi-quiet as he paced in front of her.

Lily looked up at him and sighed, "It's about time. I was getting tired of acting like that."

"What?" James rumbled.

Lily pat the seat next to her and waited until he sat before continuing. "Now you know how I feel when you act like a pig-headed moron."

James stared at her. "I don't act like that."

"Yes you do," Lily emphasized each word. "I don't know how you do it. It was so tiring."

James thought for a moment before running his fingers through his already disheveled hair. "No wonder you always refused me."

"No wonder," Lily agreed.

"That still doesn't explain why you acted this way. Do you know how many rumors I had to control because of you?"

Lily laughed. "Probably quite a few seeing I was acting like you. As for why, it was Cricket's idea."

"Cricket?!" James' eyes spun to the boys' staircase. He heard a "doh!" and frantic footsteps on the stairs. "I still don't understand though."

Lily closed her eyes for patience. "Must I spell everything out for you, James?" She turned to him and suddenly her throat closed. "I—uh, that is to say..." Suddenly an idea sprang to her. "James, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

James froze. "What?" he breathed.

"Don't make me repeat it," Lily pleaded.

James grinned and clasped her hand. He brought it to his lips and said weakly, "I thought you'd never ask."

"It's about time," a voice boomed from the boys' staircase. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a timid Cricket appeared next to them and related how excited they were for them.

* * *

**That didn't quite turn out like I was hoping... but Oh well... I still liked it.**

**Now I have a bone to pick with you readers... I didn't get any** **title ideas! Really, I want your opinions! SPEAK TO ME! hehe. Fine, if you don't want to talk to me about the title, I want to hear your thoughts about who Cricket's ****fiancé is. So just leave me a review whether you think it's Charlie or Lucius. Review, please!**

**Hope all is well :)**


	12. She's Mine

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"Cricket, will you just let me talk to you?" Charlie bellowed down the hall after her.

Cricket didn't answer as her mind raced. After Malfoy threatened her Tuesday, Cricket decided to avoid both men for the time being. It was hard to try to avoid Charlie though, seeing they did a lot of partner work together in Muggle Studies.

Charlie swore, "Cricket, you're trying my patience!"

Cricket gasped and quickened her pace. _Blast you Cricket! Why did you think going for a walk was a good idea!?_ She heard Charlie's footsteps quicken as well as he swore again. _I've never seen him like this! I don't think I've even heard him swear before!_

Her musing was cut short when a strong hand gripped her upper arm and spun her around. "Why are you avoiding me?" he hissed.

Cricket winced at his grip and hesitantly looked up at him. Charlie recognized her fear and loosened his grip and stance. "I'm sorry."

She just stared back at him.

"I don't know what I did; I wish you'd tell me," Charlie pleaded. "You've ignored me ever since you've gotten those marks on your face—which you still haven't told me about."

"Like you need to be told," she said venomously.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're acting like I was responsible!"

"Aren't you? You told Malfoy about my dad and then he threatens me—"

"What? I never told Malfoy anything. What do you mean he threatened you? What did he say?" Charlie's anger was wiped away and replaced with concern. He gently gripped her other arm.

"You didn't tell Malfoy anything? He said you did."

"Well, Malfoy lies—surprise." He studied her a moment, "What's going on? What does your dad have to do with anything?"

Cricket took her time to study him. _He's one of your best friends, tell him!_ But the other side of her conscience won, "I can't tell you yet. Not until I figure some things out."

"Answer me one thing, though." At her nod he gently caressed her cheek where the fingernail scars were fading. "Did Malfoy do this?"

"Yes."

Charlie's jaw clenched and he nodded curtly before storming off. Cricket watched him go shocked before she shook her head. _Let Slytherins deal with their own problems_. She checked the time and sighed as she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. The boys, plus Lily and Emily were sitting at the end of the table. The boys saw her approaching and James and Remus let out a sigh.

"Where have you been?" James demanded.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Cricket teased.

"Not funny," Remus pulled her down next to him. As he looked over her to check if she was alright he asked, "Where've you been? You said you were just going for a walk."

"And I did." She really didn't feel like getting into the whole Charlie argument again. Although she suspected something a little off with him, she still didn't believe he was _evil_ or anything. The boys looked at her questionably and she sighed in defeat. "Alright, I ran into Charlie and he asked after me, that's all."

James narrowed his eyes at Cricket before he noticed some quick movement across the room. "Hey, check it out."

They turned and saw Charlie stalking towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy and his goons were sitting. Charlie leaned over the table towards Malfoy. They exchanged a few words before Malfoy got up and followed Charlie back out of the Great Hall.

Cricket got up and went to follow them but Remus grabbed her robes. "Where are you going?"

"To listen to their conversation. Charlie found out Malfoy hurt me, and I think there might be a show," Cricket had a wide grin on her face. Her friends grinned and followed Cricket out of the room. She heard some shouts coming from the staircase leading to the dungeons. They peeked down the stairs and saw Charlie and Malfoy standing in front of each other glaring daggers.

"Keep your hands off of her, do you hear me? If I hear you even _looked_ at her the wrong way I swear," Charlie pointed his wand at Malfoy threateningly as his jaw set.

Malfoy slapped the wand out of the way. "Oh, unclench Ashfield. Who are you to be going around making threats? What is she to you?" An evil smirk crossed his face. "Oh, I see. You like her."

Charlie colored but didn't say anything.

Malfoy's smile turned into a frown. He slowly drew his wand and pressed the end into Charlie's throat. "Well she doesn't belong to you; she's mine," he snapped.

Cricket gasped and hurried down the stairs, evading her friends' attempts to grab her. "I don't belong to anyone! Especially not you!"

Malfoy grinned and put his wand away as he looked up at Cricket. "You'll see," he said as he went further in the dungeons.

"I guess that answers our question," Sirius commented as he came up next to Cricket.

"But what did he mean that you belong to him?" Lily asked. She and Emily had been let in on her situation seeing she kept getting so many threatening letters from her father at random times.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Cricket crossed her arms and looked at Charlie. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"No, forget it. I see there's a waiting list for you. Lupin, Malfoy. Are Black, Pettigrew, and Potter on it too? Just forget it." Charlie pocketed his wand and followed Malfoy.

Cricket watched him go. Her whole body was tingling with shaking with anger and shock. Remus came up behind her and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, one down, one to go," Sirius joked.

Cricket glared at him.

Sirius gaped at her. "You're kidding! He just insulted you and you're still sticking up for him?"

"I'm not sticking up for him. Go do whatever you want with Char—Ashfield; I don't care." Cricket took a deep breath and looked back to Sirius. "Sorry, this whole thing is getting on my nerves. How dare Malfoy call me his," she gritted her teeth.

Remus turned her around and began leading her away. "Let's go back to the common room?"

Cricket nodded. "What would I do without you?"

"Don't worry about that, because it isn't going to happen."

* * *

**Okay, so... SURPRISE! Not that you guys couldn't see that coming... Anyways, I was hoping to keep it going between Charlie and Malfoy until the last possible moment, but it was getting really hard to think of things to get the characters to believe Charlie was Cricket's fiance. Plus, when I originally wrote this, I think Charlie had maybe 3 lines in the beginning of the story and I'm stretching at 2 lines at the end, so bravo Charlie, you've been promoted :) But now you're not going to see him for a while, so say your goodbyes :(**

**Anyways, not that you guys really comment...except surferchick55, who is so awesome to comment every chapter :)... I have a question. The wolfsbane potion Remus took allows him to retain control during his transformations, doens't it? Or am I completely off the mark? (I have to admit I haven't quite kept up my HP knowledge :\ ) So I'd appreciate your help!**

**Leave me a review!**

**Hope all is well:)**


	13. Overprotective

**Okay, I usually leave these notes at the end, but I just want to thank all of my wonderful readers! You guys are the best, and I love you all:) Reading all of your reviews makes my day feel a gazillion times better (and it was already amazing to begin with!) So, I want to say thank you to all of you guys! Also for those of you who helped me with the Wolfsbane question, it really helped :) ...but to be honest, if it did exist during Remus' time... I'd have gotten rid of it, because it adds so much more drama:) hehe.**

**Anyways, as always:**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"If he even comes near me one more time, I swear!" Cricket grumbled as she stomped out of the Great Hall. 

"What's her problem?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus sighed and watched Cricket continue to mutter unintelligible remarks. "I had wondered the same thing when she blew up at me last night for trying to kiss her goodnight. You know how I used to lose my temper quickly a couple days before the full moon?

"Yeah, thank goodness you learned to control it," Sirius teased.

"You're hilarious. Apparently Cricket hasn't learned to control that part yet. She turns into a quick-tempered muscle woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

Remus pulled up his sleeve. There was a purplish-black hand shaped bruise wrapped around his forearm. "Like I said, she didn't want me trying to kiss her last night."

Sirius chuckled and James smiled. "Be glad the full moon is tomorrow night."

"I am," Remus muttered.

"What's taking you slug-brains so long?!" Cricket stood at the end of the hall tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you _want _be late?"

Sirius continued to laugh. "You know, I'm glad you got this girl, Moony. I don't know if I could handle her."

"You mean you won't take her off my hands? Even for a few hours?" Remus begged.

"Remus Lupin, how dare you try to get rid of me!" Cricket stood in front of him.

"I'd never think to get rid of you, dearest." He smiled and swooped down to kiss her while she thought of a clever remark.

To Remus' surprise her face colored as it blossomed into a smile. "Come on," she grabbed his hand and followed everyone into Transfiguration.

The boys sat in their seats and Cricket went to reach for her chair when she heard a voice behind her. "Allow me."

She turned quickly and saw Malfoy's face looming over her. He pulled her chair out and smiled sweetly.

"What do you want?" Cricket hissed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"And I thought I told you to watch your tongue." He grabbed her arm and jerked her to him. The books she was holding fell to the ground. Cricket set her jaw and formed her hands into fists, but before she could do anything she was ripped away from Malfoy. Peter, James, and Sirius had drawn their wands, but Remus ignored the magic side of him and tackled Malfoy. Malfoy didn't have any time to react before Remus began attacking his face.

"James, do something!" Lily tugged his arm. "If Cricket's dad hears..." she left the comment unfinished.

James and Sirius immediately pulled Remus off but had difficulty holding him due to his struggling. Cricket quickly went up to him and rested her hands on his chest. "It's all right, Remus. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me."

Remus stopped struggling and studied Cricket, "You're okay?"

"Perfectly," she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What's going on in here?!" Professor McGonagall shouted as she came into the classroom. "Get up here this instant! All of you!"

The Gryffindors quickly made their way to the room as Malfoy staggered up to the front.

"Explain!"

"_Malfoy—_" Remus spat.

"Remus was just being a little overprotective," Cricket whispered then mouthed 'full moon' so only she could see.

McGonagall nodded in understanding. "Five points Mr. Lupin. Mr. Malfoy, hurry to the Hospital Wing and be back in ten minutes. Don't let me hear about anything like this again." She gave Malfoy a pointed look.

"But I didn't—" Malfoy started.

"Five points from Slytherin. I believe I told you to go to the Hospital wing. Nine minutes."

Malfoy's jaw dropped before he gritted his teeth. He winced at the pain from Remus' administration and stormed out of the room.

"Get in your seats, all of you." Although her tone was reprimanding, her eyes held a glint of praise.

The boys immediately put the conversation spell on their notes, but Cricket decided to actually listen to the notes. Malfoy came in late, which deducted more points from Slytherin, and Cricket bit her lips to not laugh. Seeing the school nurse did nothing to help Malfoy. Remus must have broken his nose because there were bandages across his nose and his face gleamed in whatever ointment was applied to his bruises. He looked back and locked gazes with Cricket. He smirked knowingly as he made his way to his friends, who held no compassion for their friend and howled with laughter. This gave McGonagall yet another reason to deduct points from her rival house. _What did he do now?_ Cricket wondered.

Half way through class Cricket felt her eyes getting heavy. _Oh, I hate getting this tired_, she thought as she added the conversational spell to her notes so she could relax.

After the bell, everyone hurried from the last class of the day to run off to their evening activities. Cricket was a little slower going out of the room. She dragged her feet as they neared the Great Hall. She was about to follow the boys in when she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I'm just getting tired. I think I'll just go up and take a-a na-ap," she yawned. "Don't worry so much. Don't you get tired before as well?"

"A little, but never as bad as you," he pulled her into an embrace.

She smiled, "Maybe I'm exaggerating a tad, but I am tired." She kissed his cheek and moved away.

"Hey, go up to my room so I can at least check on you?" Remus watched her disappear up the stairs before following his friends for a quick bite to eat.

Cricket went up to Remus room and buried herself in Remus bed. Remus' scent surrounded her and she smiled. She was about to drift off when she heard an owl hooting. She pulled the covers from her face and saw her Dad's owl. She scurried out of bed and took the letter. Turning away from it she read another angry letter.

_I guess you don't really care for your little mud-blood-lover. Ignoring your fiancé like that has just cost him his life. Hope you said your goodbyes._

_Love always, Dad_

"What? No, Remus!" She took a step towards the door, but something hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor.

* * *

**One more note, I'm sorry for it being a lot shorter than usual, but I wanted to get you guys another chapter for Thanksgiving (by the way, Happy Thanksgiving!) and it is _not_ my fault that the next break was a cliff hanger! I had forgotten this had happened... anyways, hope you liked it, and make sure to leave me more wonderful reviews!**

**Hope all is well:)**


	14. I Can't

**I'm sorry it took so long to post! I leave you with a cliff-hanger and then I don't write, I'm **_**so**_** sorry :( I got caught up in the holidays, and (once again) all of the wonderful stories on FF. And I signed up for classes today (which I'm kinda excited about). Take this slightly longer chapter as a peace offering. But anyways, I'm hoping it will begin to get easier now, we're getting into my favorite part of the story... but you guys don't know about that yet, so I won't share too much :)**

**One more quick note before I let you loose, a quick note to my anonymous reviewer who thought to be so mean to poor Cricket :( I'm grateful for your review and for your thoughtfulness to give me constructive criticism, but I like the exotic names in my stories, so I'm not going to change it. :)**

**As always:**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

When Cricket woke up, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. The throbbing in her head was excruciating. She raised a hand to her head and began to open her eyes, but even the faintest light of the floating candles around her made her eyes burn and her head pound harder. She closed her eyes and the pain slowly subsided slightly. 

"Thank goodness, you're awake," A male voice sounded to her right as a hand clasped hers.

Cricket opened her eyes again and squinted her eyes to block out as much light as possible. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing. You were found unconscious... in _his_ room." His hand tightened painfully for a moment before he brought it to his lips.

Suddenly Cricket realized who her visitor was. "Malfoy," she spat and pulled her hand from his. "What's wrong? Are you jealous?"

He leaned over the bed and looked into her eyes. He expected her to flinch, glare, something to his action, but she squinted blankly at the ceiling. He waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. "What's wrong with your eyes?" his voice held something Cricket had never heard before from him.

She wasn't going to pleasure him with an answer though. She closed her eyes and put a hand to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, this time the 'something' Cricket couldn't recognize held more dominance.

She thought for a moment it was concern. She snorted at the idea and regretted it for her head throbbed stronger. "My head hurts. The lights hurt." she answered him softly.

She heard shuffling and she smelt smoke for a second before Malfoy said, "Try opening your eyes now."

"What?"

"I doused the candles. Open your eyes."

Cricket slowly opened her eyes. Though there were lights still on around the dimness around her allowed her eyes some comfort. She looked around the room and saw a curtain around a bed to her right, closest to the door. Her attention was brought back when Malfoy gripped her hand again. She pulled it from his grasp again. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you; isn't that reason enough?"

"Hardly," she said dryly. She rubbed her head again trying to think of what happened. She remembered Transfiguration class and saying goodbye to Remus at the Great Hall, but she couldn't remember anything after that. "What happened to me?"

"As I said: you were found unconscious. What were you doing in Lupin's room?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"What's it to you?" she asked without thinking. "Oh, never mind." She moved her hand to the back of her head where the throbbing was the worse. She felt something warm and brought her hand in front of her face. She gasped when she saw blood on her fingers. "What—?"

Malfoy looked just as shocked. He grabbed her hand and shouted, "Madam Promfrey!"

Something glass shattered on the floor behind the curtained bed and a flustered Madam Promfrey scurried out. "Mr. Malfoy, I told you I'd check her in a second—"

"She's bleeding!"

"What?" She came over quickly and looked at Cricket's head. She sighed in relief and glared at Malfoy. "Don't give me such a fright! It's barely a scrape." She took out her wand and said a quick spell to stop the bleeding before hurrying back into the curtain.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked.

Cricket nodded and tried to remember what had happened. _Why was I in Remus' room?_ She remembered something more; something about an owl... She shot up in the bed ignoring the wave of dizziness. "Remus!"

"Cricket, you crazy fool," Malfoy muttered. "Lay back down."

She shoved off his arms, "Where's Remus?!"

Malfoy sighed and gave up trying to get her to lie back down. He jerked his thumb at the curtain.

"What?" She shoved Malfoy out of the way and stumbled to Remus. She was surprised he didn't try to stop or follow her, but she threw the thought out of her head. All she cared about was Remus. She stumbled into the room and gasped.

Remus thin frame was swallowed by the bed and his skin matched the immaculate white sheets. The only consolation was his chest rose and fell in slow, even, deep breaths. "What happened to him?" Cricket asked as she made her way to the side of the bed.

Madam Promfrey opened her mouth to reprimand the young lady for being out of bed but closed it after thinking. The look in Cricket's eyes was strong and loving. "He was attacked by a strong wizard. He went into the Great Hall during dinner and directed a hex at Remus." The nurse looked as if she wanted to say more, but the tears in Cricket's eyes stopped her. "He'll be fine, Miss Mann. He just needs as much rest as he can before tomorrow."

Cricket looked up suddenly. _Dad..._ She turned and ran from the curtained room and out of the Hospital wing, ignoring the shouts to return from Madam Promfrey and Malfoy.

She ran out into the cold night air. What caught her attention first was the moon. _Almost full_, she thought as chills ran down her spine. She fought off the trance of the floating orb and made her way to the lake.

There was one lone tree near the edge of the lake. Cricket smiled remembering her first date with Remus there. That's when they realized how much alike they were. They both loved school; their similar childhoods; their personalities; the fact they're both suckers for chocolate. Tears sprang to her eyes.

_I can't put Remus in danger like this_, she thought sadly. _Dad didn't even think twice before he ran into the castle._ She fell to her knees at the lake's edge and looked at her reflection. _I didn't think he was serious._

"Cricket? My darling Cricket!" Arms swept her back on her feet and spun her around.

Cricket squirmed out of the arms and spun quickly. "D-Dad?!" He looked so much different from when she remembered. His blond hair was matted and chopped off at different lengths. He was skinnier than she remembered, barely even skin and bones and long scars marred his appearance. His ratty clothes hung off his frame. The one thing Cricket recognized was his dull blue-green eyes.

Cricket felt all the worry and anger over the past weeks bubble up and take over her body and she lunged at him. Radley easily grabbed her arms and held her at arms' length as she pelted his chest with her small fists. "Why do you have to come into my life?! I thought you were dead, I didn't care what happened to you! Why did you lie to us; you're no muggle! Why did you have to come back now?!"

"Quiet!" he growled and threw her to the ground. "Do you want the whole bloody castle to hear you?" He looked up at the castle for any movement. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "It's good to see you."

Cricket stared at him incredulous. "Didn't you hear me? I _hate_ you! You're ruining my life!"

"What life? I didn't realize being a werewolf was considered a life." He took a step towards her form on the ground and pulled her to her feet. His eyes changed as he pleaded with her. "I was a fool when I left; I didn't want to leave you! I'm trying to fix things, make sure you and Max are taken care of."

"I doubt that. You only care about your own hide. I know you're involved with Voldemort—" Radley flinched. "Why do you flinch?! You work for him!"

"Enough!" he struck her across the cheek and she flew back to the ground. "I came here to warn you one last time. In person seeing you don't seem to get the message through owl.

"Don't think I'm not powerful enough to kill that stupid mudblood-lover. What I did tonight was a mere warning. If you continue to _associate_ yourself with him, I'll do much worse."

"Don't worry yourself there. I don't plan on putting Remus in any more danger. But if you think I'm going to go with your sick choice of Malfoy, you're crazier than I thought." She glared up at him. "Why Malfoy?"

Before Radley could answer they heard someone shouting her name from the front of the castle. "I must leave."

"What? You can't just leave! I have questions!" Cricket screamed after him as he ran for Hogsmeade. Cricket saw him turn sharply and disappear. She formed a fist and hit the ground with it. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't think of anything to let out her frustration.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy crouched next to her.

"What do you care?" she spat. Her gaze was still focused on the ground. "How could you do this to me?"

"Me?"

She looked up to him. "Yes you! And my father!"

Malfoy didn't say anything. He gently grabbed her arm and brought her to her feet. "Now's not the time to be discussing this. You should be back up in the Hospital Wing. You didn't get looked at completely."

"Don't touch me." She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't be stupid. It's dark out and you'll catch a cold." He reached for her again but she stepped back.

"I'd rather catch a cold."

Malfoy sighed. "I'm not going to do anything. I'll just walk you back to the Hospital Wing and I'll leave, okay?" He took a step towards her and grabbed her arm.

"No!" She jumped backwards to get her arm out of his grasp. Her feet never touched solid ground though. She had slowly backed up closer to the water's edge than she realized and in the next moment she was engulfed by the dark, freezing lake. Her body literally froze and couldn't move her limbs.

She slowly began to sink but didn't go far before an arm wrapped around her and pulled her towards the surface. Once at the surface Cricket took a breath through chattering teeth. Malfoy pulled her up onto the grass next to him. He too was shivering from the cold but he took his discarded robe and covered Cricket with it. She tried to push it off.

"N-No, t-t-tak-ke it-t," he managed through his own chattering teeth. He wrapped it around her again without her protests. They struggled to their feet and stumbled back to the castle. They made it to the Entrance Hall before Cricket saw a friendly face.

"Sirius," she stuttered.

"Thank goodness!" He quickly swept her in his arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Madam Promfrey sent us all to go find you. What happened to you? You're all wet." He noticed Malfoy's robe. "Why are you wearing a Slytherin robe?" He finally noticed Malfoy. "What's going on?"

"Oh shove it, Black," Malfoy managed without stuttering. "She fell in the lake and I got her out."

"I wouldn't have fallen in the lake if you had left me alone!"

"You were just going to sit out there if I didn't do anything." He replied calmly.

"Oh, just shove off, Malfoy!" She ripped off his robe and shoved it into his arms.

"She hasn't been looked over, Black. Make sure she gets back to the Hospital Wing." Malfoy said to Sirius, but he didn't take his eyes off of Cricket.

Sirius pulled Cricket towards him. "I know that, Malfoy; I'm not stupid."

Malfoy smirked. "You read my mind." He looked to Cricket again before walking off to the dungeons.

Sirius grabbed Cricket's arm above her elbow and gently pulled her towards the stairs leading to the Hospital Wing. "Come quickly. Remus woke up and has been frantic about you."

Cricket dug in her heels, "No. I can't."

"What?"

"I said no, I'm not going to the Hospital Wing. I can't."

Sirius turned to her. "What are you talking about? What _can't _you do? Remus is waiting to see you and you have to get checked out."

Cricket slipped her arm from his hand. "I'm fine. But I can't see Remus anymore."

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused. "I'll take you to see him now."

"No, listen! I can't _see_ Remus anymore. I can't date him anymore. It's too dangerous."

* * *

**Oh, blast... I left you with a semi-cliff hanger... I'll try to get another chapter out soon; I have to work the next couple days (...hurray...) and I got a relapse of this dumb cold. But I'll try to get one out to all you lovlies!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Love them! Give me more :)**

**Hope all is well :)**


	15. Fighting, Fighting, and More Fighting

**Another peace offering! Another longer post! Yay! This isn't one of my favorite scenes, there's a lot of immature bickering... but alas, it wouldn't be _normal_ if they didn't.**

**As always:**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"Can you tell him that for me?" Cricket pleaded. She wished she could have run into James or Peter instead, they wouldn't be so scary.

She could actually feel the anger coming from Sirius' eyes as he glared at her. His fists and jaw were clenched and his shoulders shook slightly. "No," he said after a moment.

"What?"

"Do you think I would just go and hurt my best friend like that? You put him in this kind of danger, and then as soon as he gets hurt you run off with your Slytherin _boyfriend_ doing who knows what." His angry whispers echoed around the small hallway. Cricket took two steps toward him and slapped him. He stumbled to the side and braced himself on the wall so he wouldn't fall. "You know, I'm getting sick of your stupid werewolf mood-swings." He turned back to Cricket and roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall. "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Promfrey would kill me if she knew I saw you and didn't bring you back; as would Remus. And you can hurt him by yourself. I'm not going to make him upset after he's finally happy."

"You know, I'm getting sick of being man-handled tonight!" She grabbed his wrist with her other hand and jerked him towards the wall. He grunted and slumped slightly. Cricket took his weakness and turned to run.

"_Locomotor__ Mortis!"_ Sirius shouted behind her.

Cricket legs locked and fell forwards. "You wimp! Just because a girl can beat you by hand you have to bring your wand out to do the dirty work."

"Oh, just shut up," Sirius growled over her. He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and continued back towards the Hospital Wing. "You are the most stubborn girl I've ever known."

"I'm glad to hear it, now let me go!" She pounded her fists on his back. He never let out a sound. Her anger slowly subsided into tears and she stopped hitting Sirius to wipe her tears away. "First Malfoy, then Dad, then Malfoy again, and now you. Who's next?"

Sirius stopped walking. He slipped Cricket to the ground and held her up. "Your Dad went near you?"

Cricket wiped more tears away and nodded. "When I was outside, Dad found me."

Sirius ducked to eye level. His eyes probed hers with calmness and concern. "What did he do?" He absently rubbed his thumbs against her arms as he looked her up and down for injuries.

"He didn't really hurt me. Sirius, I've never seen him like that. There's something wrong with him."

"There's something wrong with all Death Eaters," he said dryly. "What did he want?"

"He said I wasn't listening to his owl threats so he wanted to deliver one in person. It was him in the Great Hall. He told me he didn't want to leave all those years ago and now he's trying to fix everything."

Sirius snorted, "A load of garbage." He lifted her to his shoulder again.

"I can walk for myself," Cricket growled.

"You can also run off too," he said as he opened the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Not with your blasted hex on my legs," she poked him in the back.

Sirius grinned, "Oh, that's right. _Finite __Incantatem_" He looked around for Madam Promfrey.

"What happened?" She asked as she rushed over.

"She's fine; she was just being stubborn. Where do you want her?"

She motioned to a bed and followed Sirius as he put Cricket down on it. Madam Promfrey examined the head wound again, muttering a few spells—as well as one to dry her off—before handing her a potion. "This will help with the headache. Take this and you're free to leave."

Cricket ignored the odor of the potion and finished it in two gulps. After she finished she studied the bottom of the goblet. "Please don't make me do this, Sirius," she whispered.

"I didn't tell you to do this. I told you to do the opposite. You're the one who wants to break it off with him."

"I don't have a choice!" she growled.

A rustling of sheets was heard from Remus' bed. "Was that her?" his voice flitted across the room.

"Calm down, Moony. I'm sure she'll get here as soon as she can." It was James.

"Why aren't you helping to find her?"

"Because I'm here with you."

Sirius placed a large hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"I can't hurt him anymore," she said.

"That was her," Remus exclaimed. "Cricket—let go of me Prongs!"

Sirius gently pulled Cricket to her feet. "It's too late now; he knows you're here."

Cricket sighed and went over to Remus' bed. James was struggling to hold Remus down on the bed. "It's okay, you can let him go," she whispered.

James let him go quickly and walked over to Cricket, "I'm glad you're alright." He closed the curtains behind him. She could hear James and Sirius' faint voices before she looked up to Remus.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Come here." He sat up in the bed and waited for Cricket to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be," she asked.

"Well, I was attacked and you went missing." He grasped both of her hands in his. "I was getting nervous."

"I'm fine; just a bump on the head." She reached up and tenderly touched the welt.

"What happened?" His eyes showed bright with concern.

"I—" she paused. "I don't know." She looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" his fingers gently tilted her face up.

"For all of this. For you getting hurt. It's my fault," she blinked away the tears.

Remus pulled her into an embrace. "I will never blame you for this."

"But it is my fault." She pushed him away and stood from the bed. "It was Dad. He attacked you and he said he didn't mean to kill you, but he would next time."

Remus watched her pace the length of his bed. "It'll never happen."

"How easy was it for him to waltz in here and hex you?! Nobody stopped him; he didn't even have to bat an eye! And he easily found me by the lake without anyone noticing—"

"He was by you?" Remus interrupted. He slowly pulled back the covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing? Get back in bed." Cricket fought with him over the covers.

"Just stop!" Remus held her hands still. "Tell me what happened with your dad!"

Cricket sighed and explained what had happened to her in the past hours. After she finished telling him they were both silent. "I think we should take a break."

"That isn't what you want," he squeezed her hands.

"How do you know what I want?" she tried freeing her hands.

He pulled her towards him. "I know you feel something towards me. That or I've been a fool and you've been playing me."

"No," Cricket insisted. She gripped his shirt possessively. "I do feel something towards you, that's why I'm doing this."

Remus rested his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. "You don't need to do this." He kissed a tear on her cheek that escaped its confines.

"I don't want to see you hurt. If I leave, you won't be hurt."

"You'll hurt me if you leave," his voice was barely over a whisper.

"Remus," she sighed as she rested her forehead against his.

"This is a cozy scene." James cooed from the side.

"Shut up," Remus warned without moving.

"Oh, easy Moony," James laughed. "We were just going to say—"

"Cricket, can I talk to you?" Sirius growled.

Remus and Cricket finally looked at them. James was smiling but Sirius was angry. "Okay," Cricket reluctantly moved away from Remus and followed Sirius outside the curtain again. "What is it?"

Sirius glanced over to James and Remus. They were watching him and Cricket through the opening of the curtain. He began to whisper, but Cricket guessed if they were alone he would be yelling. "What is your problem? How can you say you're going to leave him one moment and then Prongs and I walk in on _that_?!"

"Do you really think I want to leave him? I really care about him and I don't want to see anything bad happen to him."

"And leaving him wouldn't have been bad?" he hissed.

"You don't know what kind of decision I have to make! If I stay with him, Dad will kill him and I'll lose him. If I leave him, I'll hurt him, but he'll live. Either way I lose him."

"Do you hear yourself? Stop being selfish!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to do what's best for Remus."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"I've heard enough from you for one day." She went to move around him but he grabbed her arm once again. "What now!" she shouted loudly. She covered her mouth and looked back to the curtain. James was trying to hold Remus down in bed again.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said. "The whole thing came as a surprise and I was just worried about Remus."

"Why?"

"You know he's never been with a girl before. He never thought he deserved one because of what he is. Now you come along and he's happy; I've never seen him this happy before. When you began talking about leaving it just struck a nerve."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Let me go!" Remus yelled. Sirius released Cricket's arm as they looked over to the boys. Remus got out of James' grip and hurried towards Sirius and Cricket. He stood between the two and glared at Sirius. "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing Moony. Everything is fine now. Go and rest," Sirius said calmly.

"No, something is up. What is it?"

"Remus," Cricket tugged on his arm, "it was just a small argument. We just settled it. You need to get some more rest." She finally got Remus to go with her and got him settled in bed. The boys said goodbye and Cricket sat next to him.

"What was the argument about?" Remus asked.

"When he found me I wasn't going to come back up here to see you. It turned into an argument." It was much more than an argument, but the last thing Remus needed was to be getting angry at Sirius. _Maybe I'll tell him later..._ She looked back down at Remus. He was putting his entire focus on messing with the edge of the sheet. "Knut for your thoughts?"

Remus looked up at her. "Are you going to leave?"

Cricket looked down at her hands. Remus reached out and she returned his squeeze. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

He sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Forget safety, forget your dad, and forget Malfoy. Do you _want_ to be with me?"

Cricket leaned into his touch. "Yes."

"Then that's all there is to it."

"But—"

"Just listen. Dumbledore came to visit me while you were gone. He's given me permission to stay somewhere safer. The others and you too."

"Where?" Cricket asked.

"It's time I showed you the Room of Requirement."

"What is that?"

Remus looked to Madam Promfrey's door. "Let's go, and quietly. Dumbledore's given me permission to leave, but Madam P. isn't as quick to let me go." He held her hand as they snuck out of the Hospital Wing. As soon as they were out he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Cricket beamed up at him. "Shouldn't you be resting though?" she asked as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I will once we get to the Room of Requirement." Nothing more was said as they made their way through the maze of halls and stairs. Cricket began to wonder if they were ever going to get there when Remus stopped. "Wait here a sec." He walked away from her and paced back and forth. When he came back for her she noticed a door had appeared. "Come on," Remus held out a hand to her.

She smiled as she took his hand. "Remus!" she squeaked. He jerked her arm and pulled her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. He walked with her into the room. Remus didn't left his head but Cricket looked around. It looked like the Gryffindor Common room, but with fewer seats. Instead of staircases leading to the different chambers there were two doors. "What is this place?"

Remus lifted his head slightly. "When I was pacing I was thinking of a place I needed and the Room of Requirement creates it." He walked her to one of the doors and opened it. Inside there were three beds, identical to those in the Gryffindor Tower. "I think this is your room."

"Who else is coming in here?" she asked studying the three beds.

"Lily and Emily. The other room should have four beds for the rest of the guys."

"Are they all in danger?" she turned and looked up at him.

"I don't think so, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Plus, uh, McGonagall, er, wouldn't let us stay here alone," he mumbled.

Cricket giggled at his reddened cheeks. "You're adorable." She laughed again as he turned darker.

"Oh, go to bed," he grumbled but pulled her to him for a kiss.

The door to the hallway opened and everyone else came in. "Hey you two, we're here to make sure none of that happens."

"Goodnight," Remus whispered. "Alright guys, come on." The boys went into their room and Emily and Lily followed Cricket.

Remus ignored the boys' teasing as he crawled into bed. After everyone else settled down he began to drift off. He was almost asleep when he realized, _I almost lost Cricket tonight_.

He sighed; he wasn't going to get much sleep.

* * *

**As I said, a lot of immature bickering. But, I hope you still liked it. Next chapter is the Transformation, so yay. :) I wanted to post it on an actual full moon, but I missed it and I don't think you guys would like me if I waited until after Christmas :\**

**Anyways, you guys are awesome, keep the reviews coming!**

**Hope all is well :)**


	16. Full Moon

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

The next day Malfoy didn't bother the Gryffindors. It was the perfect day to do so; nobody was really up to talking with the upcoming transformation. It was dinner when they held their first conversation.

Sirius looked up from his meal and choked on a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked. She was the only person willing to talk. She was hoping the silence would be broken soon.

Sirius coughed until he could breathe again. He studied his friend again. Sirius' outburst didn't penetrate Remus' thoughts as he continued to stir ketchup into his soup. Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, and Emily all leaned forwards as Remus lifted his spoon to his mouth.

Cricket looked up just in time and swatted Remus' spoon out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Remus glared at Cricket.

"Look at your soup," she answered and turned to her friends. "You were honestly going to let him eat that?!"

"Maybe," Sirius answered.

Cricket sighed and looked back to Remus who was getting a new bowl of soup. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked quietly.

Remus looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been yourself all day." Cricket took his hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Is it just about tonight?"

Remus sighed and gave her hand a squeeze back. "Partly. I'm used to the guys being there, but it's the first time another... was there." He quickly looked to Lily and Emily.

"And the other part?"

"I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He returned his focus on his meal.

Cricket didn't need him to explain why he didn't get any sleep. The same problem plagued her the night before, but exhaustion had pushed her into sleep. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm glad you're here now." He smiled down at her upturned face and kissed her nose.

"You two are so cute!" Emily cooed.

The couple turned pink and looked at their laughing friends.

Lily took pity on her friends. "Hey Cricket, Emily and I were thinking of having a girls' night. You in?"

Cricket felt Remus tense in her arms and before she could answer Professor McGonagall came up behind them and cleared her throat. Cricket and Remus separated and looked up.

"Professor?"

"Miss Mann, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in his office. Mr. Lupin, I believe you have a detention to serve with Professor Zinski. I'd suggest you get there." Without another word she led Cricket up out of the room.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"You never got detention in Potions," Lily pointed out.

Remus finished off his pumpkin juice and looked at his friends. "Cricket was informed her mum had a fall and Dumbledore's letting her go home to watch after her this weekend."

The Marauders understood the story for her disappearance and didn't ask questions but the girls were different. "But what about classes?"

"So what are a few classes when her mum needs her?" He stared Lily down until she relented. "As for my detention, I didn't get it in class. He caught me trying to hex Malfoy."

"Remus!" Lily scolded. The boys tried not to laugh as Remus got up and headed off to 'detention.' He walked into the Entrance Hall and looked around him before ducking out of the castle. Professor McGonagall was already there holding two packs. She handed them to each of them and froze the Whomping Willow for them to sneak down into its massive roots.

"This leads directly to the Shrieking Shack then?" Cricket moved closer to Remus as the tunnel became darker and spookier.

Remus noticed her worried movement and wrapped his arm around her as they walked. "Yep. I usually transform in the upper level."

They were silent for a time before Cricket remembered something. _Oh, how could you forget something so important!_ "Er, Remus? I just realized something," she trailed off.

"What?" He took out his wand and muttered _lumos_ as it got to dark to see.

Cricket was glad it didn't give off enough light to show her reddened cheeks. "In the morning?" she tried to hint.

"Oh!" Remus' face turned brilliant red. "I can't believe I didn't think of this,' he mumbled.

"I didn't either. What are we going to do?"

"I guess you can stay in another room. The guys can go between the two of us." His face became stern, "As long as they're gone before you change back."

Cricket smiled weakly and didn't say anything more as they made their way into the battered house. They made their way upstairs and waited in one of the rooms. It was almost time for the transformation to start and the other boys still hadn't showed up.

"I should get to my own room," Cricket stood.

He didn't look up at her but stared at a spot on the wall. "They'll be here. They're always here before it starts. Just wait a little longer."

Cricket crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at him. "And what if I stay here before it starts, hmm?"

He finally looked up at her. "You're right. Come here before you go," he held out his hand to her. She walked into his embrace and sat next to him. He lowered his lips to hers, but was short-lived. His sorrowful face matched hers and she traced his face with her fingertips.

"I don't know what to say. What do you say to someone who is about to experience what we are?"

"I don't know."

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Remus stole another short kiss before the boys came in. "Is everything alright?" James asked when he saw their saddened faces.

"As 'alright' as it's going to be, considering," Cricket gave Remus one more look before picking up her pack and heading towards the boys. "Keep him safe," she whispered and stepped into the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

She turned to face them again. "I can't really stay here. I'd rather not have you see me in the morning."

"Why—oh!" All five blushed deeply. "I'll help you," James volunteered.

"Thank you, Prongs," Remus said as he stood and looked out the window. "You'd better hurry; it'll start any—" he couldn't finish. He doubled over and howled with pain but his eyes were glued to the moon.

"Get her out of here, hurry!" Sirius ordered James.

"Come on, Crick," James dragged the howling Cricket out of the room and quickly into the next. He barely had time to turn into his Animagus form and watched his new friend. She too continued to stare at the moon howling with pain.

James began to wonder how much pain she could take before she fell on all fours. Fur sprouted from her skin and her body grew and ripped through her clothing. Her screams became whining as her nose grew out and eyes became dark red pools. James had seen Remus change more times than he'd like to remember, but it was something new to watch Cricket change. Soon her whimpers faded and he knew it was no longer Cricket but her werewolf side. He stayed hidden while she became accustomed to her surroundings. She prowled around the room for a few moments before she finally noticed James. She growled dangerously as she advanced on him. Before either of them could do anything though, a loud howl sounded in the other room.

**

* * *

**The transformation was the same as usual for Remus, Sirius, and Peter. But instead of Remus attacking anything around him he lifted his nose in the air and sniffed the air. He moved closer to the wall between his and Cricket's room and sniffed again. Then out of nowhere he howled loudly and looked at the wall expectantly. 

Seconds later another howl sounded behind the wall. Remus backed away from the wall and howled again before ramming into the wall. Sirius and Peter just watched the encounter. The wall was fragile, and it barely held Remus' attack.

_This isn't going to be good_, Sirius thought. _Who knows what will happen if they get in the same room while they're like this_. Remus backed up again to run at the wall again but Sirius stepped in and pushed Remus back towards the opposite wall. Remus snarled and fought back. Soon they were in a tussle, teeth and claws ripping at one another.

It didn't last long, though, for another howl came from Cricket's room right before she came barreling through the wall. Through the wall James stood shocked. He took in his friend's battered states and jumped through the hole and walked towards Sirius.

Cricket didn't move from her spot. Her eyes were locked with Remus'. Remus walked up to her hesitantly and they sniffed one another. Once they were satisfied with one another, Remus nipped playfully at her.

_Oh no,_ Sirius thought as he intervened. He quickly pounced on Cricket and pushed her out of Remus' way. Sirius quickly turned to Remus to see him charging. Sirius yelped as he hit the wall behind him.

Remus advanced on Cricket again. James tried to stop him but Remus snapped at him and he backed off. Even Peter tried to do something, but the little rat was no match for the werewolf. Finally Sirius gained his senses enough and tackled Remus. They started another fight of teeth and claws.

James went to Cricket and herded her away from the fight. The female werewolf didn't mind leaving and went towards a small pile of rags in the corner of the room. Peter and James kept her occupied until the others finally stopped. Remus quickly went to Cricket, who was curled up on the rags. He stood over her for a moment before curling up next to her and laying his head on her side possessively.

The others backed away only slightly and kept an eye on the two werewolves until they fell asleep. The remaining Marauders exchanged looks before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to post. I've been a little busy witht he Christmas season coming and what not, and I have to say I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews seeing I posted two in a row :(**

**But, alas, I'm back. I'll try to write more, but things are starting to get a little crazy. I have to get ready to go to college in... oh good-golly! Less than a month! So, I'll try to write as much as possible, because I don't know how much time I'll have to write at school...**

**I hope you liked this one; it's hard to write something as bizaar as a werewolf transformation... but I think it's pretty well. The beginning of the next scene most of you will like ;) and none of you need me to tell you why :)**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**Hope all is well:)**


	17. Backs and Blushes

**Arg! So you guys know, I _tried_ posting this last night, but for some reason FF wasn't being nice to me :( But anyways, here's the next one:)**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Remus woke slowly, as he usually did, the next morning. His entire body was stiff from the night before. He kept his eyes closed but he could see the room around him. The dust was probably unsettled wherever he or his friends had been the night before. By the heat of the sun coming through the window, he guessed it was nearing ten o'clock. His friends would have been long gone. As soon as he switched back they snuck back to school to avoid any suspicions. He was all alone. Once he got a little strength back he'd make his way back to the castle. He stretched lazily and decided he could go for a little more sleep. A soft groan made him realize he wasn't alone. 

His first reaction was to cover his nakedness. The quick action shot pain through his body, but he ignored it as he searched the room. The room was exactly how he pictured it, except for the large hole in the wall.

_What happened?_ Then he heard another groan and felt something next to him shift. He spun his head and heat flooded Remus' entire face. Cricket's bare back greeted him. Remus stared at her until she made another noise in her sleep and turned away quickly.

_How could I have forgotten about Cricket? True she's_ supposed_ to be in a separate room, but my first instinct should have been to check on her. It was like I completely forgot she was even here_. Remus spotted his pack at his feet. Barely glancing out of the corner of his eye he checked to see if she was still asleep. Assured she was, he slowly crawled to his pack and slipped on a pair of trousers. He sat at Cricket's feet facing away from her. _Now what to do?_

Remus thought for a moment more before taking the blanket he had been sleeping on and blindly tossed it on Cricket. Remus held his breath as she turned in her sleep and clutched the blanket to her body.

Remus sighed and hesitantly settled back down next to her. He took in the sight of her and couldn't help himself from grinning. He should be sleeping, but he couldn't take himself to look away from her. Although shy among strangers, over the past weeks she'd turned out to be a feisty little thing. She had a mouth to make Sirius cringe and almost matched the boys' trickery.

Now, though, while she slept the shy and quiet Cricket emerged. Her dark-blonde curly hair was a mess around her shoulders. He reached out and brushed them away from her face. He could see her eyes darting in her sleep and her lips were tugged in a smile which made him wonder what she was dreaming about.

His eyes left her face and gazed over her bare arms. There were long scrapes up her arms, shoulders, and a couple patches on her face. _What happened to her last night?_ he wondered.

He looked past the scratches. He'd never seen her arms before; she always wore long-sleeved shirts whenever she didn't wear the school uniforms. Now he knew why. Little scars tickled down her arms with the occasional larger one. He thought back to a few minutes before when he saw her back. It, too, was scratched and marred.

Remus looked down at his own chest and arms. They were just as bad, but he had some new marks. _Now what happened? I wish I knew what happened last night. Did something bad happen? Did..._ he looked at Cricket's smiling face. _Did Cricket and I...?_

_No, we didn't; the guys would have made sure of that..._ He abandoned all thoughts of anything bad. He closed his eyes and let thoughts of his beautiful werewolf guide him to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_The bright sun woke Cricket up some time later. She wiggled sleepily and froze. A slender arm was draped across her waist and she felt bare skin against her bare back. A blanket was wrapped half around her. She held the blanket to herself and sat up slowly, respecting her stiff body. She looked down to a half-naked Remus. His arm slipped from her waist and he sighed in his sleep. Cricket looked away from him and looked around the room. 

_This is Remus' room. What am I doing here?! Did we...?_ She gulped and looked down at Remus. _No, I'd know..._ She glanced around the room again and noticed the large hole in the wall. _I guess there's more to it than keeping two werewolves apart_.

Checking to see if Remus was still asleep, she wrapped the blanket around her better before getting up slowly. She shuffled to the room she was supposed to be in and searched for her pack. She changed and managed her hair as best she could before returning to Remus' room. His arm stretched to where she had been as if seeking her. She sat next to him and studied the scars on his back and shoulder. One immediately drew her attention. It was white and puffy, a half-inch wide and ran from his left shoulder down to the middle of his waist.

Cricket paused before she gently traced the scar, and then the fresh bright red ones. She touched too close to one of the fresh gashes and Remus quickly turned to her hissing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright." He sat up leaned back against the wall. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

He swept his gaze over her. "How are you feeling? I know it's a stupid question, but humor me."

Cricket smiled, "Better than the way you look." She reached out and traced a smaller mark. "We should get you to the hospital wing."

Remus gently grasped her hand and slid up her sleeve to reveal the scratches. "Looks like we need to get you there too."

Cricket withdrew her arm and quickly pulled the sleeve down. "It's nothing," she blushed.

"Those aren't 'nothing.' The ones on your back and shoulders are worse; they need to be looked at." He grabbed his pack and pulled his shirt on.

"How would you know what my back and shoulders looked like?" Her eyes stared into his stricken.

Remus turned a dark red. "I, uh, saw it when I woke up. I d-didn't see anything," he promised as he avoided looking at her.

Cricket hugged her knees to her chest. "H-how much did you see?" her voice was barely over a whisper.

Remus looked at her. Her face was contorted in sadness and anguish. "Cricket?" he moved closer to her. "What is it? I woke up and your back was to me. I threw a blanket over you and went to sleep." She closed her eyes and a tear leaked out. "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Cricket turned her face away and muttered. "All my scars; it's disgusting."

Remus studied her shocked. _That's what this is about? She doesn't think she's pretty because of the scars on her body? Who am I to be a judge of it when my own is two times worse! Even if I were flawless, she'd still be beautiful._ "Ah, Cricket, don't think like that." He grasped her hand again. "You'll always be beautiful to me." She snorted. "Let me tell you, I may not have seen much, but what I did was enough tempting enough."

Cricket spun her head to look at him. His face was as red as a tomato, but the silly grin on his face caused her barely to notice it. "Flatterer."

"Only to you, sweet." He pressed a kiss to her palm and brought her to her feet. "What do you say we get going? We can always stop for a rest if we need to."

"Alright," she smiled and followed him back to the castle.

Luckily they got there while classes were still in session so they could sneak to the Hospital Wing without notice.

"Mr. Lupin! You have some nerve coming back in here after disappearing the other night!"

Remus froze and gaped at the fuming woman. "I forgot about that," he commented to Cricket softly.

"I don't care if the Headmaster gave you permission to leave; last time I checked _I_ was in charge of the patients around here!" She continued on her lecture but Cricket broke in.

"Madam, I'm sure Remus is very sorry" —she gripped Remus' hand when he tried to protest— "but we're both very tired and would just like to get patched up and go to bed."

Madam Promfrey turned her fury on Cricket, "Don't think I've let you off the hook yet, Miss Mann. You, too, disappeared from the Hospital Wing without being released." She went off on another tirade.

"Madam!" Both Remus and Cricket shouted.

"Both of you sit on that bed. I can get things done quicker than running between two beds."

Just before Madam Promfrey was finished the bell tolled announcing the switching of classes. Remus and Cricket waited a few moments to leave to ensure their trek to the Room of Requirement wouldn't be observed by anyone. As they stepped out into the hallway they stopped short. Standing just a few feet away stood none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy started at the doors opening and gazed between the two of them. His eyes dropped to Cricket's hand where she held a healing gel then to her scratched face. His expression changed immediately and he took the necessary steps to stand in front of her. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

Remus and Cricket just stared at him out of shock. "Uh," she looked to Remus for help.

Remus looked to Cricket to shrug, but never got the chance to as Malfoy grabbed the front of his robes and lifted him off the ground. "You did this to her? How _dare_ you—"

"Malfoy, put him down!" Cricket pulled on Malfoy's arm. "He didn't do this!" Malfoy looked down at her and waited for her to continue. "I-I got into a fight with one of the girls."

Malfoy looked back up to Remus heatedly and dropped him. "Where were you during class?"

"You just saw me come out of the Hospital Wing. Now, we have to go now," she cut off any remark Malfoy had to say and dragged Remus away. As she looked back she saw Malfoy staring after her.

Back at the Room of Requirement they went into the boys' room. Another bed had been conjured so the girls' wouldn't know she was back already. Cricket crawled in bed but Remus ruined all thoughts of sleep.

"You still have to put that healing gel on," he reminded.

"Can't I just sleep first?" she mumbled.

Remus smiled as he helped her up and into the bathroom. He sat down on his bed and waited for her to finish. A few minutes later the door opened enough for Cricket to peek her head out.

"I, uh, Remus?" she asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

Cricket's cheeks turned pink. "It's just, I-I can't get the g-gel ev-verywhere," she whispered.

Though Remus didn't catch everything, he understood what she was saying and matched her blush. He nodded and slowly stood. Cricket stared at him for a few moments before she opened the door and walked to him. She tightly held her shirt to her chest and kept her eyes glued to the ground. When she was in front of him she handed him the gel and turned her back to him. Remus found it hard to swallow around the large something in his throat and worked the gel into her back. After he was finished slipped the shirt back over her head and turned to him.

They had both darkened many more shades and it was about to darken many more. Cricket accepted the bottle back and finally met his gaze. "D-do you need help?"

Remus knew he did, but more than anything he wanted to save them both more embarrassment. Logic won in the end and he nodded. Carefully peeling his shirt off he sat on his bed. He hissed when the cool gel first touched his skin.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"It's fine." It was silent as she continued the treatment. _I could easily get used to this_, he thought with a grin.

"Remus?" Cricket paused in her administrations.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I asked where you got this big scar? Was it from one of your transformations?" her fingers began tracing it again.

Remus grimaced, "No. That's the first I received which began the rest."

"Oh," Cricket gasped. Before she continued she bent and kissed the scar.

Remus felt it but wasn't sure what to think of it. In the end he grinned and said, "Thank you."

After she finished Remus went into the bathroom to finish applying the gel. When he came back out he saw Cricket fast asleep on his bed. He smiled and, after a second's thought, climbed in next her and went to sleep.

* * *

**I'm not sure how good this is; I've been writing it when I'm extremely tired and now I'm to exhausted to read it over, so I apologize for any mistakes. So, I'm really curious to know what you guys are thinking about this, because I'm getting no feedback. Thank you to those who are leaving comments :)**

**So Remus and Cricket are stepping out of their comfort zone just a tad. The next chapter has some more secrets and a little action for those of you who love it :) and I'm not exactly positive, but it might have a cliff-hanger... :\ but if at all possible, I'll avoid one :)**

**Please review!**

**Hope all is well:)**


	18. Revelations and Meetings

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"James Potter, you tell me where she is, and I mean now!" Lily's shrill shouts from the Room of Requirement's common room woke Remus and Cricket.

James' low voice resounded into the boys' room as he swore. "Lily, how many times do I have to tell you; I don't know any more than you do. Remus said she went to her mum's for the weekend."

Lily grunted in frustration. "Where's Remus then? Maybe he'll tell me the truth." Footsteps neared the boys' room.

"Lily, let him sleep; he really wasn't feeling well this morning," Sirius sounded like he was right outside the door.

Cricket looked nervously to Remus. His eyes darted from the door to Cricket to her belongings in the room, namely her bed. Cricket reached across Remus to grab her wand on the side-table. As she flicked her wand to get rid of the extra bed Remus scrambled to sit up, resulting in dumping them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh, well it sounds like he's up now. Move out of my way, Black." Sirius' 'uff' was heard before the door opened and Lily and Emily came in followed by the boys.

Cricket pulled Remus down on her and buried her face in his chest. "Don't let them see me!" she hissed.

"Remus Lupin, what on earth are you doing?" Lily planted her hands on her hips.

"Oh my goodness!" Emily shrieked. "You're cheating on Cricket!"

Remus spun his head to his friends, "What!? No—"

"Just let them think you're cheating on me," Cricket whispered under him.

"What!?" Remus looked back down at her. "I'm not going to let them think—"

"They're going to start asking questions why I'm here," she cut him off.

"I'm not going to let them think I'm cheating on you!" he whispered, but he didn't say is soft enough.

"Cricket?" Lily asked.

Cricket pushed Remus off of her and sat up. "Yes," she said meekly.

Emily snorted. "If you guys really wanted some time alone, you could have just said so."

"Though you've had all morning and it doesn't look like you've gotten very far," Sirius winked.

"Sirius!" Remus and Cricket shouted.

"All of you be quiet!" Lily roared. She marched up to the couple on the floor. "I don't even want to begin—" her lecture faded as she moved closer and saw their condition. "Oh my goodness..." Her eyes darted from Remus to Cricket and her shoulders drooped. "You're one too."

All the boys and Cricket tensed and looked at each other.

"Who's what too?" Emily asked. "What's going on?"

"Remus I know," Lily whispered. "I've known for years. I'm so sorry."

"You know!?" James asked.

Lily turned to him. "Yes; you know?"

"We all know!" Sirius gestured to the boys.

"I don't! What's going on! What happened to you two?" Emily folded her arms across her chest in a pout.

The rest of the room stilled. "Ah, Emily love," Sirius placed a hand on her arm, "there are some things that—er—can't be shared."

"I don't think Emily would tell anyone."

"No I won't! I love you guys!" Emily sat next to Cricket and hugged her. "You guys have become my family. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to."

Cricket looked to Remus. "I trust her, but it's your choice as well."

Remus looked at Emily. "We could always obliviate her if she freaks out." His grin told everyone he was kidding, but Cricket nudged him anyways.

"Remus, that's horrible to say!"

"I know, I was joking." He reached for Cricket's hand as he looked to Emily again. "There's no easy way to go about saying this, but..."

"We're werewolves."

Emily tensed and looked between them. "Thank goodness!"

Remus studied her, "Pardon?"

Emily grinned and tightened her hold on Cricket before embracing Remus. "Last week, I swear the both of you were rabbits the way you would always go at each other!" Remus and Cricket blushed. "I was beginning to worry a little. But," she took a deep breath and smiled brightly at both of them, "you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you Emily," Cricket returned her smile.

"Lily, how long have you known?" James asked.

"Since the end of our second year. I noticed things about him and I figured if he wanted to tell me, he would."

"Thank you Lily," Remus said quietly.

Lily smiled but was quickly lost in thought.

"Lily dearest?" James gently put a hand on her back.

"I was just thinking. The full moon was last night. Where did you boys go last night?" She turned to the boys standing and glowered at all three of them.

James squirmed under her gaze. "I, uh... That is to say, we."

"James?" Lily growled.

"Now, don't get upset..." Sirius started.

"Sirius?" Lily took a step towards them.

"We were keeping Moony company!" Peter exclaimed quickly.

"Wormtail!" Sirius slapped his hand over Peter's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Really? Thank you Peter; you're such a wonderful friend." Lily smiled at him and his shaking stopped. She looked to James and Sirius. "Now how were you able to keep—Moony, was it—company?"

"Well, you see—"

"—Prongs here—"

"Peter?" Lily asked him sweetly.

"We're animagus!" he answered quickly again.

"Wormtail!" Sirius pointed his wand at Peter, "_Silencio!_"

"Padfoot, that was a little over the line," Remus said as he stood. He helped Cricket to her feet and they both sat back on his bed.

"He was telling her everything!" Sirius complained but flicked his wand at him anyways, "_Finite Incantatem._"

"I would have figured it out anyways." Lily snapped. She turned to James. "Unregistered animagus, I assume?"

James nodded eyes wide.

Lily sighed, "I'm not going to persecute you. You couldn't have told me without telling me Remus' secret."

"Oh, Lily dearest!" James wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"James, stop!" Lily yelled, but she was grinning and laughing anyways.

Emily turned back to Remus and Cricket. "Oh, before we forget. The reason we knew you were back. Malfoy's been bugging us all day about where you've been. We told him you were at your mum's house, but he said he saw you this morning and told us to give you this." She held out two letters. "The other one was delivered during lunch."

"Oh, thank you." Cricket reached for the letters and opened the one from Malfoy first.

_Dearest Cricket,_

_I've been looking for you all day, but nobody seems to believe you are even at Hogwarts. What happened to you? I simply cannot believe a girl in Gryffindor could do that to you. Come meet me tonight after dinner by the lake. I promise you won't fall in this time. Please come._

_Always yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"That little—," Remus stopped himself.

"What does it say?" James asked.

"He wants her to meet him by the lake after dinner." Remus answered as Cricket opened the other letter.

"It's from my dad.

_"Cricket,_

_Where have you been? You aren't where I can keep an eye on you. My only guess is that you're still with that blasted mudblood-lover. I know about young Malfoy's letter to you and you __are__ going to meet him tonight. If I hear you haven't, say goodbye to your friend._

_Love always,_

_Dad"_

"He sure sounds loving," Emily scoffed.

"I'll have to meet Malfoy," Cricket said.

"What? Absolutely not." Remus growled.

"Cricket is right. It's only Malfoy." Peter spoke up.

Lily glanced at Peter, "We can always hide somewhere and keep an eye on him."

"You aren't going to go," James said.

"You heard what he said in the letter! If I don't then he'll attack Remus again. He told me the other one was just a warning shot."

"Yes, I heard what it said in the letter. It said he doesn't know where we are so he can't do anything."

"What, so we're all just going to stay in this room for the rest of our lives?" Cricket spat.

Remus carefully placed his hand on her arm. "He isn't going to be like this for long. The aurors will catch him quickly with how reckless he's been."

Cricket tried to break him with her gaze, but she knew he wouldn't let this one go. _Fine, I'll just handle this by myself_, she thought and sighed dramatically. "Alright, I won't go see him. But I need to give these letters to Dumbledore."

"We'll do that. You're still supposed to be at your mum's," Lily took them. "Dinner is starting soon anyways."

"We'll bring you back something," James called as they all filed out.

Sirius was the last one to leave and as he closed the door he smirked and whispered, "Don't do anything I would do."

Cricket fell back on the bed and groaned. Remus watched her a few moments before stretching out next to her. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Cricked opened her eyes and looked at him. "For what?"

"This wasn't the way I imagined things. When we first started seeing each other I never thought things would be like this."

Cricket smiled and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "I don't think most couples have to deal with what we do. Werewolf urges; possessive fiancés; crazed parents."

Remus smiled. "No I guess not. But I promise you, after all of this gets straightened out with your dad, I'll make sure we get to have that 'normal' relationship. No more hiding in here or in the Gryffindor common room. No more looking over our shoulders to make sure nobody is looking."

"We can show affection in public," she fantasized.

"And go on a date in Hogsmeade."

"Hmm. Sounds wondrous." They gazed at each other for a few moments before he leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched Cricket's stomach announced it was empty.

Remus smiled against her lips and pulled back. "Hungry?"

"Perhaps. We haven't eaten anything since last night."

"How about this. I'll run and catch up with the guys and we'll run to the kitchens and bring back food for everyone."

"Is it safe for you to be running around the school?"

"I'll wear the invisibility cloak. I'll be back in no time." He kissed her again and got off the bed. "Try to get some sleep?" he asked as he slid his wand in his pocket and grabbed James' cloak.

"I will. Hurry back." She watched him disappear and listened to the sound of doors opening and shutting. She closed her eyes to get some sleep but she heard the doors open again. "Hmm? Remus?" Cricket opened her eyes sleepily and screamed.

Radley Mann stood over Cricket's bed, but as soon as she screamed he fled from the rooms. Cricket didn't move until she heard the outside door close. It was then she saw the scrap piece of parchment on the bed next to her. She picked it up:

_Meet me by the lake during dinner before you meet young Malfoy._

Cricket checked her watch. Dinner had started about a half hour ago. Her friends would be back soon. They'd never let her go if she told them. Quickly making up her mind, she grabbed the closest robe—which happened to be Remus'—slipped some shoes on and ran out of the Room of Requirement. As she made her way through the halls she hoped she wouldn't run into anyone.

**

* * *

**Remus was about to tickle the pear to enter the kitchens when it opened and Peter came out carrying an arm full of food. "Oh, Wormtail, don't do that to me!" Remus pulled back his hood so Peter would see him. 

Peter jumped and managed to keep his hold on the food. "I could say the same for you. What are you doing out of the Room of Requirement?"

"Cricket was hungry, so I thought I'd get some food from the kitchens. Where is everyone?" he looked around.

"They went up to give those letters to Dumbledore and I went to get food for everyone. We thought you guys might be hungry so we split up."

"Oh, well thanks. Let me help you." Remus took some of the food from Peter and together they made their way back to the Room of Requirement. In the hallway to the room, they met the others. "Cricket, we're back!" Remus called as they stepped in. He waited for her to answer but didn't receive one. "Cricket?!" No answer again. He put the food down on one of the tables and went to the boys' room. "She probably fell asleep," he explained to his friends. He opened the door and looked to his bed. _Where is she?_ He looked to the bathroom door and it was wide open. "Hey Lily, can you check your room?" He went to his bed and saw a scrap piece of parchment on it. He picked it up and read it. "No!"

Remus quickly went to Sirius' trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I swear I'm up to no good!" he screamed at it. _Come on you blasted ink, hurry up!_ As Hogwart's grounds appeared he looked at the lake. Two names were already there:

Cricket A. Mann and Radley L. Mann.

"Remus, she isn't there. Where could she have gone?" Lily stood in the doorway. "What's that?"

Remus ignored her and pushed past her into the common room. "She went to meet her dad alone. We have to go get her."

"My broom!" James suggested. "I can fly out one of the windows." They quickly left the room. "_Accio broom_." As they waited they looked out the window that looked out over the grounds.

"There she is," Remus said pointing. They could barely make them out but they saw Radley slap Cricket and she fell. Remus swore and looked to James. "Can't you hurry it up?!"

"What do you want me to do, jump out of the room?!" James roared back. He looked up the hallway and saw his broom come up to him. He mounted quickly and flew out of the window towards the lake. The rest of the group watched as he neared but before he could get close enough Radley pulled out his wand and directed a hex towards James.

"JAMES!!!" Cricket yelled.

* * *

Happy Christmas and Hope all is well:) 


	19. More Meetings

**I'm sorry this one is shorter, but I'm going to have to start making them shorter or else I'll never get any posts out. sigh**

**I start College in 4 days (YIKES!) so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post, but writing this is a stress reliever, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up :)**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

James barely got out of the way as the hex sped past him and he slipped off his broom. He quickly reached up and grabbed the broom handle with one hand. As he swayed in the air he looked to Cricket. "You alright?" he called.

_Typical James; dangling from his broom and he makes sure _I'm_ alright..._

"What are you doing?!" Cricket turned to her father.

"Send him away." Radley commanded.

"Are you off your rocker? He's barely hanging onto his broom!" Cricket took a step towards James to help him but Radley's iron-grip on her arm stopped her. "Let me go!"

"Cricket!" James shouted. He looked away from his friend to examine his situation. He made sure he had a firm grip on the broomstick before swinging up onto it again. In a couple seconds he was standing next to Cricket, wand drawn. "Release her," he said dangerously.

"James don't—"

"What was that, boy?" Radley pointed his wand into James' neck. James choked and dropped his wand as he felt invisible hands strangling him. "I don't believe I sent you an invitation."

"Leave him alone; he isn't part of this," Cricket tried helplessly to pull her father's wand away from James.

"He just made himself a part of this," Radley hissed. "If you don't want him involved, send him away."

"Release him then."

Radley made a noise that sounded like a growl before lowering his wand.

James gulped in air as he scrambled for his wand. As he pointed it back to Radley Cricket lowered it. "James, leave."

"But—"

"No, leave. I don't want to have to worry about you too. I'll be fine. If he wanted to hurt me he wouldn't be bothering with all of this." She stared him down.

"I believe my daughter has told you to leave." Radley said calmly.

"I'll be watching," James growled as he picked up his broom and flew off.

"Your friends are starting to try my patience," Radley said as he tightened his grip on Cricket's arm.

She gasped and tried to pry his fingers off with her other hand. "You're hurting me, let go."

"Quiet!" Instead of using magic, Radley reached out with his other hand and grasped his daughter's neck.

Cricket wheezed and clawed helplessly at his hand. _I'm not strong enough_, she thought. The full moon just took too much out of her and she saw darkness creeping into her vision. She saw Radley's lips moving but what he was saying was a mystery to her.

Suddenly Radley was hurled off of her and she slumped to the ground. All at once the world came back to her. The sounds and sights of Hogwarts grounds came springing back and she sputtered on her breath.

"Cricket, are you okay?" Malfoy knelt next to her and held her tightly.

"Y-Young M-M-Malfoy," suddenly Radley's behavior became measly and pathetic. His tall powerful frame was hunched as he avoided Malfoy's gaze.

Malfoy stood but didn't leave Cricket's side. "What do you think you were doing?! That was my future wife you were strangling!"

"I was merely teaching her some manners—"

Malfoy left Cricket's side to tower over the man. "She's _mine_!" he hissed. "You gave up every right to teach her anything. The only reason you're around is because Father thinks is humorous to manipulate you."

Radley sputtered.

"Leave; if I see you it'll be too soon." With that said he turned to Cricket who was curiously watching their display.

Cricket watched her father quickly look around the grounds before slipping into the Forbidden Forest.

"My Cricket, are you alright?" Malfoy asked.

Cricket only nodded.

"Let's get you up to the school," he said as he gently grasped her arm to help her up.

"No," Cricket pulled her arm away. "I can walk by myself." That said, she lifted her chin stubbornly and started towards the castle. The world spun quickly and she ended up in another heap on the ground.

"At this rate you'll make it up to the castle by our wedding," Malfoy whispered in her ear.

"We're not getting married," Cricket hissed.

"You'll see." Ignoring her protests he cradled her in his arms and slowly made his way to the castle, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "By the way, you never did tell me who did this to you."

"Humph."

"It was Lupin, wasn't it?"

"No! I said that already! He'd never do anything to hurt me." She elbowed him hard in the chest. "It was a girl in Gryffindor."

Lucius grunted a laugh. "Those mudbloods only know how to scratch. Not what Lupin did to you."

"Remus didn't do this! And I don't have to tell you who did this!"

"Fine." By then they had reached the entrance hall. Malfoy dropped her knees and brought his other hand to her chin; much the same way when he first threatened her. "If you don't want to tell me you can get to your common room by yourself." His face twisted for a moment in thought before he crushed her lips with his.

Cricket pushed against his chest but she was no match for him. Finally she tore her face away from him resulting in his fingernails scratching her cheeks. "Don't _touch_ me ever again!" She screamed.

Lucius smirked and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "Soon, my Cricket, we can be together. And I'll enjoy getting a good taste," and for emphasis he attacked her neck with his tongue. "Mmm, can't wait."

"Get your hands off of me," Cricket growled.

"For now I'll comply." He let her go and watched her fall to the floor again. "I'm sure someone will find you in a while. Until later, my Cricket." He smirked as he blew her a kiss and descended down to the dungeons.

Cricket didn't even try to stop the tears that streamed down her face.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	20. Head Cold

**Okay, so before you all start throwing electronical rocks and dangerous things, hear me out. I started college a week ago, and lets just say things aren't going very good :( But writing is my escape from the craziness so I hope you like the little filler scene here. :)**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

"Cricket?" Lily's soft voice floated into Cricket's dream. "Cricket, it's almost eleven o'clock. Are you going to get up anytime soon?"

As Lily's voice became clearer, Cricket realized she was dreaming and slowly pulled her way into wakefulness, "Wiwy?" Cricket's head expanded painfully with each consonant. She opened her eyes blearily and saw Lily standing at the edge of the bed.

"Wiwy? Are you alright?" Lily moved closer. Cricket only shook her head and buried her face in her pillow. "Let me see," Lily uncovered Cricket's face and rested her hand on Cricket's forehead. "Oh, you're burning up! Head cold?"

"Yea," then she groaned again. "I' hur's 'oo 'alk."

"I bet. Stay here and get some rest. I'll go send the boys off—Remus is going nuts trying to see you, but I wouldn't let him—and I'll get you some cold medicine."

Cricket smiled and nodded as she rested on the bed again.

Lily smoothed her friend's hair from her face and quietly moved out of the room. Just as she expected, Remus was standing right in front of the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus looked over Lily's head to Cricket's bed. "Why isn't she getting up?"

Lily shut the door before Remus woke Cricket up again. "She isn't feeling good: head cold. Why don't you guys hang out in your room so you don't wake her up? Or better yet, go get her some soup from the—" Lily stopped as Remus grabbed the invisibility cloak and bolted from the room. "Alright," Lily smiled at Remus' promptness and sat next to James, who was doing homework. She grabbed one of his spare scraps of parchment and an extra quill and started to scribble a note to her parents.

"Who are you writing, Lily dearest?" James asked as he planted a kiss on the top of her curls.

"My parents. I'm going to be giving Cricket the last of my cold medicine so I'll need more."

"Cold medicine?" James asked.

"Think of it as the muggle version of a potion. It'll get rid of the cold symptoms so Cricket can feel better while she fights the cold."

"Why not give her a cold potion?"

"I've always liked muggle medicine better," she explained.

James nodded and went back to his work. After Lily penned the note, she set it to the side to mail later and went to attend to Cricket.

Later, after much difficulty from Lily, Remus was able to sneak into Cricket's room. He tiptoed towards to her bed and slowly sank next to her and studied her. Her nose and cheeks were flushed and her chapped lips were parted to breathe. Remus pushed her hair from her face and she woke.

She made a strangled noise and rolled away from him. "Go away," she muttered.

"Why? I've waited all day to see you. I had to _sneak_ in here because Lily wouldn't let me in." He rubbed her back affectionately.

"I 'old her not to letd you in."

"What?" Remus' hand paused. "Why?"

"Because I didn' wan you do see me; I look a mess."

"You look beautiful."

She snorted, "Fladderer."

"Only for you," he smiled and tugged lightly on her shoulder. "Come on; I've already seen you. I just want to take care of you."

Cricket slowly turned around to face Remus. He kissed the end of her nose and straightened. "Can you ge' me some-ting?"

"Anything for my lady," he smiled as lifted her fingers to his lips.

"Ge' me a cold po-ton? I don' care what Wiwy says; muggle medicine doesn' work."

Remus tilted his head back and laughed. "Right away, my lady."

"Fladderer."

Remus smiled, "Is there anything else?"

"Oh you! Just go." Despite her throbbing head, she smiled at him as he left.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	21. Reservations

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Short silver-blonde hair stood out like a beacon in the dead of night. Its owner had his hands stuffed in his pockets in a relaxed pose as he looked out over the lake. He knew someone was behind him even before the twigs snapped under the intruder's feet.

"You're late," Malfoy stated simply as he continued to study the night.

Radley winced at his tone. He never knew how to read Young Malfoy. "I-I'm sorry Young Malfoy."

Malfoy knew if he turned to face the older man he'd end up hexing him. So he kept his back to him, "You will leave Cricket alone."

"What?" Radley's jaw dropped.

"Are you as deaf as you are stupid?" Malfoy snarled. "You will leave my fiancée alone. You don't seem to be able to control yourself around her."

"I was just teaching her a lesson." Radley forgot himself and raised his voice to the boy.

Malfoy turned his rage filled eyes to his future father-in-law. "You forget yourself, old man. You gave up any claim on her. She's _mine_ now. I'll teach her what lessons I think she needs. You will leave her alone."

Radley ignored his better judgment—if he had any—and took a dangerous step towards Malfoy. "I was only trying to get rid of that Gryffindor vermin for you."

Malfoy casually reached for his wand. There was no way he could out-duel the old man. Although stupid, Radley was one of the strongest wizards among Voldemort's followers. "I will take care of him. I already have a plan to get Cricket. Come Christmas, she'll be at my side counting down the days until she becomes Mrs. Lucius Malfoy."

"What are you planning?" Radley asked.

Malfoy smirked and went back to his relaxed posture. "That is none of your concern. Stay out of my way and I might invite you to the wedding." With a smirk Malfoy turned and made his way up to the castle.

Radley knew he should get out of sight, but he stayed by the lake for a few more minutes plotting. _Oh, I'll leave her alone for now. But when the time comes; you'll both pay. You won't know what hit you, boy._

* * *

Later that night Cricket finally shuffled her way out into the Room of Requirement's Common Room. Everyone was huddled around the fireplace doing homework—with the exception of Sirius. 

Remus did a double-take when he saw her making her way towards them. She was still in her pajamas with a thick blanket wrapped around her body. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and she had dark smudges under her eyes. "Hey you, how're you feeling?" Remus asked. He didn't stand but wrapped his free arm around her to pull her close.

"Mainly tired." She snuggled her face into Remus' side as her eyes closed.

"Why don't you stay in bed?" Lily asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," she said as she began to drift off again. When Remus' body shook with laughter she opened her eyes again. "Or, maybe I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"It's alright," Remus set his work away and sat back in his chair. He pulled Cricket in his lap and in seconds she was sound asleep again with her face hidden in his shirt.

"I hope she feels better soon." Emily reached over and rubbed Cricket's back.

"She probably won't go to classes tomorrow, but the potion should be finished by Tuesday." Remus commented as he studied his girlfriend.

Everyone went back to their work until Sirius came in. "Hey everyone. Did you guys know there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?"

James turned to Lily, "Hey, we finally get to have our date."

Lily returned his smile and secretly linked her fingers with his under the table.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked Sirius as he sat down.

"I was getting a snack from the kitchen." Sirius stayed quiet for a second before huffing in thought.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Well, I made a reservation at that one fancy restaurant on the east end of Hogsmeade thinking I'd have a date."

Remus snorted and regretted it. Cricket murmured in her sleep and squirmed. Remus soothed her before looking back to Sirius. "What's wrong Sirius, losing your touch?"

"No, all of the girls are getting to be the same. They giggle like schoolgirls and try their hardest to plaster themselves on me. It's getting to be a bit annoying."

Remus stared at his friend shocked. He couldn't believe Sirius Black, of all people, would be tired of girls throwing themselves at him. "So what are you going to do with the reservation?" _Maybe he'll let me and Cricket go_, he thought, but immediately threw it out. _We can't be seen in public_.

It seemed James had the same thought. "Hey Sirius, if you don't want it, I'll take it. I was going to go get a reservation anyways, but well..."

Sirius didn't seem to have heard James. "Hey Steele, you going to Hogsmeade with anyone this weekend?"

"Or you can just ignore me," James huffed and Remus and Peter laughed quietly.

Emily looked up and studied him. "No. What time are you picking me up?"

"Ten o'clock." Sirius gave his roguish grin before standing up and disappearing behind the boys' door.

"Emily," Lily hissed as soon as Sirius was out of sight, "why did you agree to go with Sirius?"

"Why not?"

"The only reason he invited you was because he didn't have a date," Peter answered logically.

Lily and Emily gasped. Emily's eyes turned a dangerous dark blue color as she glared at Peter. "Oh really? The _only_ reason. Maybe your animagus form should have been a pig—it would have fit you more." She stood and slammed the girls' door behind her, waking up Cricket.

"Get your slimy hands off him!" Cricket shouted as she sat up quickly. She looked around and blushed when she realized it was a dream.

"Who get their hands off whom?" James smirked.

"Nothing. What happened?" She asked.

"Peter just got done choking himself with his foot." Remus gently rubbed her back.

"Oh?" Cricket looked at Peter, who was a bright red color. "What'd you do now?"

The group explained what had happened and Cricket laughed. "Well, it was about time he gained the courage to ask Emily out."

Everyone gawked and Remus laughed softly as Cricket buried her face in Remus' chest for more sleep.

* * *

**Yay, another post:) I'm starting to get the hang of things at school, so I'll try to write more often, but they still probably won't be very long. this wasn't even the part I was planning on writing for this post, so maybe I can get the one I was planning out soon. That and I got sudden inspiration for a sequal of sorts... But the only thing is, it won't follow the HP books at all... but hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right:)**

**Anyways, leave me all of those wonderful reviews :)**

**Hope all is well:)**


	22. Hogsmeade

**This is _not_ the best chapter. Most of these are kinda filler chapters until it gets to the plot twist, so stick with me! I realized that Max hasn't played much of a role, and it would have been strange if Cricket just disappeared and Max did nothing about it. So there's some family love here, and (sorry) but a small cliff-hanger :\**

**As Always:**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

It wasn't until Wednesday Cricket ventured from the room. She had slept nonstop since the Sunday before and she was anxious to get back to classes—even though she was still dead on her feet.

"Cricket, maybe you should take another day off." Remus was practically holding her up as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You look like you could drop any second," Lily's concerned voice floated from the back of the group of Gryffindors.

"I can't miss anymore class," Cricket mumbled. "I'll be fine. Just do me a favor and throw something at me if I start to fall asleep." She covered her mouth in a yawn as they approached the entrance hall. Before they could even step into the hall a blur of blond hair sped towards Cricket. A painful "uff" came from Cricket as a blond-haired boy wrapped his arms around her.

The Ravenclaw's head looked up and she saw tears threatening to spill. It was all Cricket needed before she did indeed drop to the ground and held her brother's face between her hands.

"What wrong?" she demanded.

Max took a few deep breaths before he began again slowly. "Dad sent me a letter complaining about you and then you disappeared for days and I heard about you going to the hospital wing and I didn't know what to do and I couldn't find any of your friends and I was so scared and, and..." he paused to take a deep breath and Cricket used it to cut in.

"Max, I'm alright. I had a meeting with nature Thursday, remember? I've been out with a cold since then." She watched as Max's panic-stricken face dissolved into a look of peace. "Oh Max," Cricket pulled him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry to worry you. I should have sent word to you." She felt him tremble in her arms and looked to her friends. They had moved ahead to give them some privacy. Cricket held Max's face between her hands again and forced him to look at her. "Hey, I'm okay, see?"

Max nodded slowly and suddenly broke from his panic trance. He noticed students were giving them odd looks as they made their way to and from the Great Hall. "Can we continue this later?" his weak state now replaced by the macho-man façade. "How about Hogsmeade this weekend? Or are you going to be all over that Remus guy?"

"Max!" she scolded. "I'm not all over..." she caught the teasing glint in his eye and huffed. _Some things never change_, she thought happily. "I'll meet you in Hogsmeade this weekend, but I might have to sneak away from my friends. They don't want me to go anywhere where Dad could find me."

"Oh, we don't have to meet in Hogsmeade—"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It will do me good to get out and we can find someplace where no other students are around and catch up, alright?"

Max nodded and began to turn away. "Saturday then?"

"Saturday." She smiled and watched him race off to find his friends.

_Now how am I going to get away from _my_ friends..._

* * *

Cricket found it was easier to sneak away from her friends than she thought it was going to be. All she did was take James' invisibility cloak when everyone was asleep, fake tiredness Saturday morning, and sneak out the door when nobody was looking. There was one thing she didn't account for, though. The Marauder's Map.

She had made plans with Max to meet her by the Shrieking Shack and they could catch up. After talking with him for a couple hours she realized she should get back to her bed before anyone noticed.

"It's okay, I want to go back and fly on my new broom anyways," Max's face shown with excitement.

"New broom?"

"Yeah, didn't Lucius tell you?" It took Cricket a moment to realize he was talking about Malfoy. "He's so cool! I don't know why you'd choose that werewolf guy over him."

"What?! Lucius gave you a broom?!"

"Yeah, and a whole bunch of sweets and a bunch of other stuff—"

"Max, did he say anything when he gave you these?"

"I just said I always wanted a little brother to spoil. And now I'll soon have one." Malfoy casually walked towards them. As he passed Max he ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"That is it, Malfoy! Chasing me constantly and making me go insane is one thing, but going after my family? Leave my brother and mother out of this!"

"Why? I mean, we're going to be family after all." Malfoy looked down to Max, "Do you mind if I have a few minutes with your sister?"

"No, I want to go try out my new broom!"

After he disappeared Cricket shoved Malfoy. "When are you going to get it through your thick head I'm not going to marry you?"

Malfoy quickly swept his arms around her and smirked. "When are you going to accept that it _is_ going to happen?"

Then a lot of things happened at once. As Malfoy leaned in to kiss Cricket, they heard Remus' angry voice coming from the Shrieking Shack, "Get your hands off of her!" Cricket tried to shove Malfoy away, but he was a lot stronger than her, so she jerked her knee between his legs. As Malfoy fell to the ground she saw a bright blue light fly towards her, behind it her father stood pointing his wand at her.

Cricket didn't even have time to reach for her wand before the hex hit her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	23. The Sea of Black

**hides ...hello readers... Don't throw anything yet! I'm really, really sorry you guys! I really didn't realize it was that long since I updated last! I guess I got carried away with my other story Reclaiming Family. I've had this chapter idea in my head for weeks now, goodness! Anyways, the basis for the rest of the story is in this chapter, and please don't throw anything at me for that either, please!**

**I'm sorry if the beginning of this is a little confusing... It's basically Cricket's subconscious.**

**As Always:**

**These characters aren't my magical doing, they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

_

* * *

_

_ Cricket felt as if she were floating in a sea of black. There were no stars, no moon, no light anywhere, but she felt as if she rose and fell with ocean. _

_ Every once and a while she felt more than saw images in her head. Once was of Malfoy leaning over her with panic-stricken eyes as he yelled, "Cricket, hang on!" _

_ Then she saw her dad, angry but also nervous. He yelled something and ran from the room. _

_ More scenes of Malfoy and her father flashed in her mind's eye before they slowly started to fade into darkness once more. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around, but there was no way to see anything. _

_ **What's going on?** she thought. _

_ She decided to 'see' another way, with her hands. She only moved her hands a fraction when a burning sensation moved up her arms from her wrists. They were tied together with rough ropes. Judging by the stinging of her wrists, they'd been tied for a while. _

_ She moved on to her feet, hoping she could find out something this way, but again felt the burning sensation on her legs caused by the same thick ropes around her ankles. _

_ Letting her head fall back in frustration she opened her mouth to shout for someone. As her dry lips separated, she felt them peel away from each other painfully. Ignoring it she called out, only to have the words die in the back of her throat. _

_ Finally accepting she was to wait in this abyss until someone came for her, she let her thoughts wander. _

_ **What happened? How did I get here?** she thought. ** I remember something about Hogsmeade; also something about Max, Malfoy, and Dad.** _

_ **Dad!** Cricket's body jerked with remembrance and her whole body felt like it was on fire. **Did Dad kill me? Or did he take me hostage somewhere?** _

_ As she continued to ponder what could have happened, she noticed a sound in the distance; not that she could tell where the distance was. As it got louder, she realized what she heard was voices. She listened very hard to what they were saying. _

"How did you find her?"_ **That's Remus...** _

"Radley may have been a great wizard, but he was never very smart." **_Professor Dumbledore? What is going on?_** "Mr. Malfoy finally convinced him Miss Mann was in need of medical attention. Radley appeared back in Hogsmeade to try to find a nurse. The Aurors arrested him and got the location where he was keeping Miss Mann and Mr. Malfoy."

**_Finally, I don't have to worry about my father. I don't have to look over my shoulder and Malfoy will finally leave me alone. _**

"Will she be okay?" _**Lily's there as well.** _

"They don't know when she'll wake up, but once she does she'll have a quick recovery. Be glad this didn't happen a week ago; she'd have taken longer to recover." **_Ah, yes, my friend the Full Moon_.**

"She looks horrible. Did her father beat her as well?" _**Thanks James**, Cricket laughed in her abyss. _

"He couldn't" Dumbledore asked.

"Why not? He certainly doesn't care about her."

"She wasn't his to beat." **_Not his? _**

****"What does that mean?" Remus prodded.

"He sold her."

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room, including Cricket, shouted. Cricket sat up quickly and the room spun, blurring the faces of Professor Dumbledore, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and Emily.

"Oh, my head," she mumbled as she raised a hand to her head.

"Cricket, lay back down." Remus gently caressed her cheek as he helped her back on the bed. Cricket waited for the room to stop spinning and finally took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital of some sort. She was in one of those uncomfortable hospital gowns and she noticed there were dark contusions wrapped around her wrists, exactly where the ropes had been in her dark solitude.

Dumbledore stood to her left and Remus was just climbing onto the bed at her right. James was sitting in a chair with Lily on his lap at the end of the bed. Sirius was sitting on the window sill behind Remus with Emily leaning against the wall next to him. She didn't see Peter anywhere. It all seemed very depressing.

"Who died?" Cricket broke the silence.

"Not funny," Remus growled and pressed her hands.

"Enough of that, what do you mean he sold her?" Emily waved her hand to get everyone's attention.

"Sadly, yes. Apparently Voldemort's followers enjoy a good bet when—on their off time. Radley and Malfoy Senior were often found gambling with each other. Radley lost everything and in a desperate bet to win everything back—"

"He thought of his daughter he left back home as his bid." Cricket dragged a hand over her face. "Lovely."

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Mann." Dumbledore's eyes lost its twinkle as he placed a hand on her arm. "I'll try to do anything in my power to help you."

"Wait, Professor?" Remus asked as Dumbledore started to leave. "How much is her father's debt?"

"Five-thousand galleons." He nodded gravely once more and left.

"Five-thousand," Cricket kept repeating it softly. "There's no way I can pay for that."

"Don't worry, Crick; we'll help you," James assured her.

"I can't take your money!"

"Would you rather take our money or become the next Mrs. Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

More than one body shuddered. "Not funny. You know how much I despise Malfoy, but if I took your money it'd always be hanging over my head! I'd never be able to pay you back."

"Don't worry about that!" Emily walked around the bed and sat on the bed opposite of Remus. "We don't want you to be stuck to Malfoy, and with the six of us—seven if you count Peter and Dumbledore already said he'd help—we will come up with the money in no time."

"Thank you, guys. I don't know what I would do without any of you."

"That'll _never_ happen, so you can get rid of that thought." Remus leaned over and kissed her brow.

Their conversation was cut short when a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. They each gave her a hug and left to give Remus a moment alone with her.

Remus could only stare at her. He still couldn't believe the events of the past few days. "You have no idea how terrified I was." He brought one of her hands to his lips and let them linger there.

"How long was I gone?"

"Almost three days." Cricket saw his eyes becoming wet.

"Oh, Remus." She pulled him into an embrace. "We don't have to worry about him anymore. We can finally go on that date we always dreamed about."

Remus pulled back laughing and kissed her smiling lips. "I'll hold you to that."

"Mr. Lupin," the nurse came in the room again, "She really needs her rest."

"Can he stay please?" Cricket pleaded.

"I'm sorry Miss; hospital policy."

"It's alright. I'll be back in the morning to help you get back to school. Just get plenty of rest." He kissed her one more time before leaving with the nurse. Cricket stared at the ceiling for a while longer before she fell back asleep.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**

**Remember, don't throw anything at me! Malfoy plays a BIG role in this story :\**


	24. Back to Hogwars & Thoughts of the Future

**These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

Remus came back the next morning just like he promised. As soon as Cricket set foot inside the castle she was swarmed by her brother once again. She assured him she was alright, just needed to get a little more rest and she'd be back to her usual self. Her friends were the next people she saw.

"Cricket! Are you alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't at St. Mungo's to see you last night." Peter was constantly next to her making sure she was alright. He was always asking if she needed anything and making sure she was always comfortable.

"Peter!" Cricket hissed after he asked her if she needed anything for the twentieth time in three minutes. "How about if I find myself needing something, you'll be the first person I ask; does that meet your standards?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically as he perched himself on the edge of his chair; ready to do anything Cricket bade him to do.

Remus chuckled and dropped his arm across her shoulders. They were all lounging around the common room in Gryffindor Tower. They figured seeing Radley was in Azkaban they didn't need to hide anymore. They were trying—not very hard, mind you—to finish their homework before classes Monday. "You know he's just trying to be friendly, right?" Remus whispered in her ear. "Peter's never been one to know how to talk to girls... or anyone, for that matter."

Cricket forced a grin. "I know, but if he asks me one more time if my chair is at my desired _squishiness_, I'll 'accidentally' eat him for a midnight snack the next full-moon," she growled softly.

Remus laughed and squeezed her shoulders. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Do you want me to start on you?" she glared up at him only to have her anger dissipate as his lips crashed down on hers.

"Oi! Get a room!" Sirius admonished as he declared his last essay finished.

"We are in one," Remus cheeked. He was about to begin snogging his girlfriend when a stream of foul language floated into the common room. Following the voices was Hogwarts' Head Boy: James Potter.

"James, you're supposed to set an example!" Lily hissed.

James clenched his jaw to avoid saying something he'd regret. "I'm _sorry_ Lily dearest. I just got some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Sirius asked.

"Baker can't play on Saturday." Baker was one of the Gryffindor team's Beaters. "I don't have anyone to replace him."

"What?!" Sirius jumped up from his seat.

"Yes, because that is such a tragedy," Lily mumbled, although she could have shouted it and her boyfriend wouldn't have heard her as he was off in Quidditch World.

"Why can't he play? This is one of the biggest games of the season!" Sirius continued.

"Professor Zinski gave him detention this Saturday."

"Oh, that's just like her!" Sirius growled. "Of course she'd do anything to help her precious Slytherins. She knew we'd beat them, so she takes one of our beaters."

Cricket whispered to Remus, "Do they always get this excited about Quidditch? Or are they just overreacting?"

Remus smiled, "Sadly they always get this excited. 'Though I've never seen either of them get this angry about it."

Cricket watched the two of the boys contemplate who could fill in the spot when a thought hit her. "I can fill in."

"What?!" all the boys exclaimed.

"You can't play!" Remus' eyes looked like they'd pop out at any moment.

"And why not?" She looked up at him. "I'm good enough!"

"It isn't that. You just got back from the hospital... after getting hit with a serious hex."

"Pish-posh! By Saturday it'll have been a week ago. So can I play?" Cricket asked James.

James hesitated and looked between Remus and Cricket. "This isn't fair; I say yes, Remus will use me as a chew-toy come next full-moon and if I say no, Cricket will."

"Come on James!" Cricket said as she elbowed Remus to be quiet. "Who else do you have that can do this? It's just for one game anyways, right?"

James' internal conflict could be seen by anyone. "Alright you can do it. But I want to practice with you every day this week."

"Yes! No problem. I've missed Quidditch so much!" Cricket looked up at Remus and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature," he said dryly. "I have a bad feeling about this," he commented, but everyone was too excited about the upcoming match to hear him.

* * *

Later that night Cricket and Remus were sitting in the Common Room. Remus was reading a book—the title didn't look very interesting to Cricket—and she was catching up on some letter writing. She had yet to write a letter to Hoshiko about everything that had happened while starting Hogwarts. After she had finished her letter, she realized just how much had happened in a little over a month.

She had started a new school, became very good friends with some of the best people she'd ever met, met another werewolf and he became her boyfriend, her father reappeared in her life and used her in a bet, and finally she was 'property' of the Malfoy family and their son was claiming she is his fiancée.

Cricket smiled as she sealed the envelope. Hoshiko wouldn't believe her eyes after she read this. She pulled out another piece of parchment to send her mother a note about everything that had happened. Cricket was sure the auror officials would have informed her mother about everything, but she wrote about it anyways. She finished the letter off by saying she was coming home for part of Christmas break when James ruined her peace.

"Hey Mann, you ready for practice?"

"Hey Potter!" Cricket cheeked.

"What are you talking about James?" Remus inquired. "She _just_ got back from St. Mungo's today."

"Yeah, so? She looks good to me." Remus' eyes narrowed as he studied his oldest friend. "Oh, unclench, Moony! You should know not to get jealous; I have Lily. I just meant she looks... lively; like she's ready for a Quidditch practice."

"I think she should relax tonight. You can have her for practice tomorrow," Remus stated in a finalizing tone.

"Excuse me, boys, but I'm right here. So you can acknowledge I'm in the room and also, I'm old enough to decide what I can and can't do."

Both boys looked at her in surprise. It was a rare occasion when Cricket lost her temper and gave a talking-to. She coughed politely and they both chanted, "Sorry Cricket."

Just then Peter came down from the boys' room and felt the tension in the room. He was able to catch Cricket saying, "It's alright. James, would you mind if I did take today off? I'll practice twice as much tomorrow."

"Alright," James said, but his facial expression said he would rather do the opposite.

Peter skittered to Cricket's side and knelt next to her and whispered furiously, "Are they bothering you? I can get rid of them for you. Is your chair comfortable enough? Do you want me to put a cushioning charm on it? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Do you want—?"

"Peter!" Cricket yelped and closed her eyes for patience. "I am perfectly alright. The boys and I were just discussing my Quidditch practice."

Peter looked upset. "I don't think you should be playing. Something bad could happen, and you could be hurt—"

"Peter," Cricket hissed. She was getting tired of him very quickly. "I'll be fine." Peter opened his mouth to object again, but Cricket jumped up from her seat and turned to James. "You know what? I changed my mind. Quidditch practice sounds like heaven right now. Just let me go up and change."

Remus laughed quietly to himself through her tirade and continued with his book.

James sat down in the seat Cricket had vacated and waved to Peter as he left the Common Room. "So how are things going?" James asked Remus.

Remus looked up from his book surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Between you and Cricket. Is this whole dept to Malfoy causing any problems?"

"No," Remus answered truthfully. In fact, he hadn't really thought of it as an issue. He just figured they'd find the money for the dept and that'd be the end of it. He told James as much.

"That's good." He paused before entering the uncomfortable subject. "I'm glad you found someone for you, Moony."

Remus looked up to James again quickly. "Don't make it sound so grand, Prongs, we're just dating."

"Yeah, I know you've only been dating for a couple months, but think about it: Where are you going to find someone like Cricket again? You don't have to worry about how she'll react to your furry friend or worry about attacking or killing her during that time. Plus, what else could bring two people closer than a common..."

"Disease?" Remus supplied. His friends never really enjoyed putting a label on his problem, but Remus said it just as what it was.

"You know I don't like using that term for it. But that's beside the point. You haven't thought at all about your future?"

"Yeah," Remus answered. James stayed quiet for a few moments to let Remus think.

_Of course I thought about the future. Before Cricket came into my life, I figured I would be alone for the rest of my life. I also thought that future would involve never telling my secret to anyone, but now I have the best friends and they all know without being repulsed. Could that future change now for Cricket?_

"Alright, I'm ready!" Cricket announced as she came off the last step of the girls' staircase. She walked to the couch the boys were on and leaned over the back of it. "I'll see you later?" she asked Remus. After he nodded she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

He watched her leave thinking, _I think that future has a _very_ good chance at changing_. He smiled widely as he sank into the couch more and picked up his book for a good couple hours of reading.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is a longer one, so maybe you'll all be a little happy? Sorry if you guys think Remus and James are moving a little ahead of themselves, but it's all just talk for now. Remus has a big adjustment with this being the first girl he's been able to show affection towards. **

**The next chapter will probably be a shorter chapter containing Malfoy sharing what really happened while he and Cricket were Radley's captives and all the Quidditch.**

**Leave me wonderful reviews:)**

**Hope all is well:)**


	25. Heroes and Quidditch

**A/N:** Just a re-posting. Thanks for letting me know about those errors. The posting was correct on my computer, but it must have gotten jumbled when I uploaded it.

Same disclaimers!

* * *

"Cricket, wait up!" She was on her way back to the Gryffindor common room after a check up with Madam Promfrey when she heard an unfamiliar voice call to her. She turned slowly and to her shock she saw:

"Charlie!" It only took him a couple moments to catch up to her. Cricket studied him as she waited for him to start talking, but he remained silent and looked everywhere but her face. "Charlie?"

"Yes?" he finally looked at her.

Cricket smiled before saying, "You chased after me calling my name...?" she prompted.

"Oh!" he looked down at his feet. "I was just wondering if you were alright. I heard about the whole thing that happened with your father."

"Where did you hear that?" Last she knew the whole ordeal was kept as quiet as possible.

"Lucius reappeared a couple days ago boasting of his 'good deeds.'" He paused. "Plus it was kind of hard not to notice you weren't in class."

Cricket glared at both comments. "I have no idea what Malfoy is talking about, and as for you, you didn't seem to care if I was in class one way or another for the past few weeks."

He sighed, "I know. I'm sorry about what I said. With everything that was going on, I guess it was just a little too much."

She snorted with indignation. _Sure, he has _lots _of problems..._ "Forget it, what were you talking about Malfoy?"

Charlie ground his teeth as he remembered Malfoy's tale.

_Lucius Malfoy leaned back in his chair in the Slytherin Common room. He had all of his followers surrounding him as he told everyone why he'd been gone for so long. "So I was getting a little action from the lovely Miss Mann, when her half-crazed father comes out of the forest shooting hexes at us. So I did what any noble wizard would do. I started dueling with the lunatic." He paused to bask in the sound of all the girls swooning. Charlie gagged at the sound._

_"But just when I almost had the duel finished, he turns to Cricket and aims a curse at her. Thinking only for her safety, I jump in front of it." Again, a pause for the ladies._

_"When I woke up, we were tied up in this room. I was pretty much left alone, but my dear Cricket didn't look so lucky. I managed to get both of us untied before her father came back. When he did show up, I took him down before he could say 'Quidditch.' Then I got Cricket to St. Mungos and contacted the officials to get Radley Mann sent to Azkaban."_

By the time Charlie was finished telling her story, Cricket was seconds away from finding the blonde Slytherin and rip his 'pretty-blond' hair out.

"So I'm guessing that isn't what happened?" Charlie ventured cautiously.

"No... Well, I don't know what happened after my dad kidnapped me, but everything before that is definitely not true."

"What happened?"

"Malfoy made a move on me and I made his chances at having children considerably less. As he fell, my father attacked me and that's all I remember."

Charlie smirked slightly but then asked, "What are you going to do about Lucius?"

Cricket thought for a moment. "Make him pay at Saturday's game."

=-=-=-=

"Hey Moony, get your lips off my beater!" James hollered Saturday morning during breakfast.

Sirius looked around him, "Does he have his lips on me again? How many times do I have to tell you, Moony, I don't swing that way."

"That's not funny," Emily said glaring at her 'boyfriend.'

"You can say that again," Remus muttered as he pulled Cricket tighter to his side. He nuzzled his face against her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't like the idea of bludgers flying around you."

"You don't seem to worry when Sirius does this," she commented.

"Yeah, well Sirius' head is so thick it probably wouldn't matter."

"I'll be fine."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Remus whispered.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's just a Quidditch game," she smiled brightly.

"Did you hear me?!" James growled. "I said get your lips off her so we can go over some plays!"

"Alright, Alright, _Captain_," Cricket growled. She turned to Remus and planted a kiss against his lips. "Don't worry about me, I'm tough." She gave him one more smile and kiss before standing and standing next to James.

"Star, Cranz, Jones, Brown; let's go!" James turned and started walking, not bothering to wait for the rest of the team.

Cricket walked down to the pitch to change into the Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms and to listen to James' pep-talk. It wasn't until she was walking out onto the pitch she began to get nervous.

She felt like some pro or something; over three-quarters of the pitch were chanting 'Gryffindor' while one mob of green booed them as they walked out.

_How could I think I could do this!? Everyone is watching me!_

"Just forget they're there. I've seen you practice, you'll do fine." Sirius dropped an arm across her shoulders as he consoled her.

"You think so?" she asked. Getting a compliment out of Sirius was hard work.

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't think so, would I?" He gave her shoulders a final squeeze before releasing her. "Now let's go beat these Slytherins."

When they stood in the middle of the pitch, they met the Slytherin team. Cricket smiled weakly at Charlie and took everything she had not to attack Malfoy as he winked at her. She ignored them and looked for Remus and the girls in the crowd as the announcer listed off the players. As they were each called, they went for a small loop around the pitch.

"For the Slytherin team we have their chasers: Billie Meen, Bobby Shader, and Zach Taylor; their keeper: Sophie Clark; seeker: Katie Polanski; and their beaters: Charlie Ashfield, and Slytherin's captain, Lucius Malfoy." The announcer seemed very bored as he rattled off Slytherin's team, but once he got to the Gryffindors he began shouting and the crowd started cheering. "And for the Gryffindors we have our gorgeous chasers: Stella Star, Rosie Brown, and Lisa Jones! Our unstoppable keeper: Michael Cranz! For our beaters we have Hogwarts current ladies-man: Sirius Black, and filling in the other beater position because _someone_ gave him detention—" his voice cut out as Professor McGonagall yelled at him "—anyways, filling in the beater position is the beautiful Cricket Mann!"

Cricket took off for a trip around the field. She heard a couple cat-calls in the crowd (and even some cheers from Slytherin) but her sights were only on one person. As passed Remus, she blew him a kiss and she heard all the girls coo as she flew back to her position.

"And last but not least, the best Seeker yet to come: James Potter!"

The crowd became the loudest yet as James made a pass around the field. Once he made it back to the team, the current flying instructor moved towards the box containing the quaffle, snitch, and two bludgers. The keepers were already at their stations at the goal posts and the rest of the players hovered over the ground a few feet waiting for the game to start.

Cricket's nervousness was silly because as soon as the game started, all of it disappeared and she treated it like a normal game. Cricket and Sirius proved to be quite a team as they blocked bludgers targeting their teammates and hit them towards the Slytherins. Cricket made it a personal quest to aim as many towards Malfoy as possible. More than once she got a nice shot on him when he wasn't paying attention.

About a half-hour into the game, Slytherin called a time-out, allowing the Gryffindors to converse as well. James looked around at his teammates with a wide grin, "You guys are doing great out there. Sirius and Cricket, keep it up. But Crick, lay off Malfoy a bit will you? Keep it up and you'll get called on it. Ladies," he looked towards the chasers, "lovely work out there. We're up by 40. Keep it up," he winked at them.

"Don't let Lily see that," Cricket teased.

"Quiet," James hissed. "Anyways, Cranz, there isn't much action for you, but don't let that pull your head from the game, got it?"

"Hey, Potter! Why don't you just end this game?" Sirius grumbled.

"Yeah, end the game," said Cranz.

"Fine, give me two minutes," James smirked just as the whistle blew to resume the game.

Cricket soared up to a high position to scout out the area and was soon joined by Malfoy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were playing in this game?" He asked as he hit a bludger towards a Gryffindor player.

"It didn't concern you. I don't answer to you." She hit another bludger towards a Slytherin player.

"I had a right to know," he growled, hitting another bludger.

They're argument continued, each hitting a bludger at the other team every once in a while.

Meanwhile, Sirius was having the time of his life. _Beating up Slytherins and getting no detention for it. Ah, life is bliss_. He quickly scanned the pitch for his beater partner and found her high above him arguing with Malfoy, but still managing to hit Slytherins with bludgers. He was about to turn away when green movement caught his attention further behind Cricket.

Charlie Ashfield was fighting off Zach Taylor. Taylor was prying Charlie beater bat from his fingers, all the while smiling evilly at Cricket.

"Cricket, watch—" he ate his words as Shader flew by and hit him in the head with the tail of his broom.

When he finally righted himself, he looked up just as Taylor sent a bludger flying towards Cricket.

"CRICKET!" Sirius shouted.

Cricket barely heard Sirius scream, she was trying to figure Malfoy out. He was in the middle of yelling something when his eyes widened and started screaming at her to fly away. She heard Sirius scream again as the bludger connected to her head and sent her vaulting over her broom and racing towards the ground, but all was dark to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	26. Another Plan

**Sorry it took so long. I've decided to focus on Reclaiming Family right now, because it's almost finished (which this one is nearing as well) but after I get one done, then I can focus on this one. But don't be angry, I'll still post one every now and then (like this one!) Right now, it's mainly in a spot where it will be copy and paste and editing from the original copy. Anyways, hope you like it! :)**

**These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.**

**Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)**

* * *

When Cricket finally came around she felt a warm hand covering hers. She opened her eyes to see the quidditch team plus her friends plus Charlie and Malfoy standing around the bed. The first thing she noticed was a sharp pain on the back of her head. "I feel like I was hit with a bludger..." she groaned jokingly.

"Probably because you were." Cricket swore she heard Sirius growl at Malfoy and Charlie.

"That'll do it then," Cricket tentatively touched the back of her head and felt a large bump. She looked at Malfoy and Charlie. "So which one of you do I get to thank—forgive me, hex— for this bump?"

"It wasn't me, I was talking to you," Malfoy insisted.

"Taylor took my bat and hit it at you," Charlie said.

James grunted and glared at the two boys. "Right, why don't you tell them the truth?"

"Why don't you mind your own business, Potter?" Malfoy hissed. "Or I might have to do it for you," he smirked as he slowly pulled out his wand.

"It's my business when it's my player!" James slid out his wand as well. "And you'd do well to pick your battles. You're in a room with eleven Gryffindors. But if that doesn't faze you, at least you're in the hospital wing."

Malfoy glanced around the group of Gryffindors; all had their wands out except Cricket.

"Just make them leave!" Cricket whined. "And someone turn off the lights."

Remus leaned over Cricket while his friends took care of the Slytherins. "You're making a habit of getting hit on the head. Are you still sane?" he smirked.

"I don't like your cheek, mister. Did Gryffindor win?"

"How could we not with the beautiful Cricket Mann playing."

"Stop it," Cricket groaned.

"I only wish the announcer hadn't let the entire male population know. I was hoping to keep you to myself a while longer."

"I said stop," Cricket mock glared at him.

"But then again, the way you were beating up Malfoy, I'm sure you scared them all off."

"All?" Cricket questioned.

"Well, all but me. You could never scare me away." That said, he went to kiss her when someone grabbed his ear and pulled him back. Remus yelped as he looked up into the nurse's face.

"Keep your lips to yourself in my hospital wing, Mr. Lupin," she released his ear and turned to the group of students. "What are you all doing around here? This is a hospital, not a social gathering!"

"Madam Promfrey—"

"Don't whine at me, Miss Evans, you know the rules." she glared at the group, "Out."

"I'll wait for you out in the hall," Remus assured Cricket. He glanced at Madam Promfrey before being the Marauder he is and ducking his head to plant a sloppy kiss on Cricket's lips.

"Mr. Lupin!" Madam Promfrey chased out the team as Cricket giggled. When Madam Promfrey returned she helped Cricket sit up before examining her head. "Ah, it seems like it was only a few weeks ago when you were here with one of these." She muttered a few spells and handed her a potion, "For the headache."

Cricket downed it and handed the empty bottle back to the nurse. "Thank you. Can I go?"

Madam Promfrey frowned. "Even if I said no, you'd leave anyway. Don't make a habit of this or your next visit will have me putting you in St. Mungos. The sanity ward, too." She made a 'tut' noise as she turned and marched to her office.

Cricket swung her legs off the bed and quickly left the ward. When she got there she encountered the huddled Marauders, a laughing Emily, and a scowling Lily. "What's going on?" Cricket asked.

Lily didn't look away from the boys as she said, "Your boyfriend is plotting to prank the Slytherins."

Cricket giggled, "I believe your boyfriend is in that huddle too."

"Yeah, if he can keep that title," Emily laughed.

James head jerked up and looked at his beloved. "Lily dearest, come now. You saw what those boys did to our dear Cricket. Don't you think they deserve something?"

"From you? No. You're head boy, James Potter!" She glared menacingly at him.

James knew that tone. He muttered to the boys, "You guys finish these plans." He moved towards Lily. "Alright, dearest, how about we go sit in front of the fire and read a book or something."

"You read? That's rich." Despite her attitude, she allowed James to guide her towards their rooms.

"Hello, Cricket. Are you feeling better?" Peter asked.

Cricket jumped at the mousy boy. "Yes I am, Peter. Thank you for asking." She returned his smile and he moved to follow James and Lily.

"How much did that kill you?" Remus whispered in her ear.

"Hey! I was actually trying to be nice!" She followed Sirius and Emily and tried to get what their plan was against the Slytherins, but they were all tight-lipped. "Come on, I want to get back at them too."

"Remus?" Sirius looked at him questionably.

Remus held his hands up as if blocking the question, "I don't control what she does!"

"That's right! I can do whatever I want," she smiled sweetly at Remus.

"But I did say the quidditch match was a bad thing and..." he faded off when Cricket gave him a sour look. "What, you didn't listen to me anyways."

"Forget it. So what about this plan?"

* * *

So that night after everyone was asleep the marauders and Cricket snuck out and headed to the Slytherin Common room. James still came, despite Lily's feelings. He said he was going to say he just supervised, when actually he being head boy gave them the password to the common room. When they made it inside they made their way up to the seventh year boys' dormitory.

Cricket looked around the room. The bed all the way to the left had a boy with bright blonde hair. Cricket went towards him whispering, "I call Malfoy." The other boys scattered to their own victim.

Cricket studied Malfoy. He was on his side with one arm thrown across the bed as if he was reaching for something. His face was abnormally serene which gave Cricket a start, but she pushed it away. She wanted revenge for what his family did to her. Then Malfoy started making strange facial expressions in his sleep which caused her to laugh. She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked across the room towards Remus, who motioned her to be quiet by a finger to his lips. Cricket nodded and moved to get into a better position, but she ended up stepping on a loose floorboard, sending a loud creak throughout the room.

Cricket froze while all the boys jumped and studied their victims. Nobody woke, only emitting a soft snort or groan. The boys continued to cast the curse while Cricket moved closer to Malfoy, making sure to avoid the loose floorboard. Just as she was about to pull out her wand, Malfoy snorted loudly and opened his eyes groggily. He jumped when he saw Cricket standing just a few feet away.

"Cricket?" he mumbled. The marauders all looked in Cricket's direction, ready to be caught. "What are you doing here?

Cricket thought fast and crawled onto his bed while smiling. She ran a hand up his cheek and through his short blond hair. "This is your dream, silly. Don't you want me here?" she fake-pouted.

Malfoy grinned and moved a hand to Cricket's leg, stroking it absently. "Oh, that's right." He closed his eyes and soon his hand stilled and soft snoring came from his lips.

Cricket sighed in relief and quickly discarded his hand off her lap. She stood again and muttered a spell under her breath. She didn't notice any change, but Sirius assured her it was a slow acting spell, and the effects would be seen in the morning.

The Gryffindors huddled under James' invisibility cloak and quickly made their way back to their tower to get some sleep before the show the next morning.

* * *

**Hope all is well! :)**


	27. Another Bad Feeling

**A/N:** Sorry it took me months go get back to you, but I had to refresh my mind a little on where I was going. Although I'm just rewriting this, a lot is changing from the original. That and I started school 2 weeks ago and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. But if you guys really want some good news... the story's about to get a lot more interesting (so stick with it).

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

Cricket paced in the Gryffindor common room as she waited for the boys. She had to do the next step, and she wasn't looking forwards to it. The original plan was just to perform the spell they had last night, but Cricket wanted to add a little bit more frosting on the cake. The charm would only last for a day, but Cricket wanted to make it a little more permanent. But in order to cast the sticking charm she had to get close enough to Lucius.

"You know you don't have to do this," Remus said from the boys' staircase. James, Sirius, and Peter were peeking out behind him.

"I know, but I want to. It'll make the prank ten times better."

"Let's just get this over with." Remus stalked ahead of them. Cricket ran to catch up to him. "I don't like this," he growled softly.

"I know you don't, but you know nothing will happen. You'll be laughing with the rest of us once it's over." They were now in front of the Great Hall and Cricket pulled them to a stop. "Now give me a kiss to give me the strength to do this."

Looking around to ensure their privacy, Remus pushed her back against the wall and attacked her mouth.

"Not now, you two!" James pulled Remus back by his collar. We need to be inside before they realize what's going on."

As they walked closer to the door, Sirius asked, "Does this mean we have to keep you two of each other even when it isn't a full moon? Give us some time off, guys!"

Cricket ignored them as she watched everyone go in. She waited a few minutes before going in. Just inside the door, she looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring back at her. She slowly backed out of the noisy room and moved off to the side of the Entrance Hall.

Just as she expected, Malfoy came out alone and looked around. He spotted her and followed her so they were both covered in shadows. "Cricket," Malfoy looked at her strangely.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday. I guess I was upset I was taken out of my only game." She slowly reached for her wand.

Malfoy had the decency to look guilty. "I confess I knew about the plot. It was my job to distract you." He stopped and gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry for doing so. It _was _just a game."

Cricket grinned, but not for the reason Malfoy thought. Just then, Malfoy's hair started growing at an alarming rate. Already the hair on his head was past his shoulders and his facial hair was already very thick. Not only was the hair on his head growing, but his arms, hands, and fingers were growing very long. "Call it even then." Just as Cricket pulled out her wand to cast 

the spell, Malfoy turned towards the Great Hall as loud shouts were heard. She grabbed his arm before he could go investigate. "Come on, there's still something I need to talk to you about." She searched around and saw a door to a supply closet. _It'll have to do_, she thought and pulled him in.

Before she could even turn around to face him Lucius acted. He gripped her arms and spun her around to face him as he backed her further into the closet. "Lucius, what are you doing?" she asked panicked.

"I knew you'd give in eventually," his perfect, white teeth were barely visible past the silky, white-blond hair. "If I'd known how easy I was, I would have knocked you off your broom sooner.

Cricket's panic left her quickly as disgust filled her. Malfoy's hairy fingers stroked her arms. "Let go of me!" She shoved him aside and darted toward the door.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Lucius reached out for her again.

"Look in the mirror," Cricket quickly left and saw just who she needed. She leapt into Remus' arms as she got another chill.

"What happened?" he asked softly as he stroked her hair. "Did he do anything?"

Just then she heard a yell from the closet she had just left and her lips twitched. "He wishes, but that was just disgusting."

"That hairy?" Sirius laughed.

"That much. Can we just go?" Cricket held onto Remus tighter as they headed towards class. As they walked past a window Cricket glanced outside and smiled. The first snowflakes were falling.

--

That night at dinner, the marauders got a kick out of Malfoy's new look.

"Apparently he decided the long hair suited him," James laughed as all four stared at the blond Slytherin. Though the rest of his excess hair was now gone, his previously short hair was now past his shoulders. Sirius wiped his eyes of tears, but still wasn't able to get any words out.

Cricket stuck her lip out pathetically. "Is it sad if his hair is longer and silkier looking than mine?"

"I like your hair," Remus commented. To prove his point, he reached up and wound some around his finger.

"Flatterer," she mumbled.

"Only for you," he grinned. His attention shifted when a large owl landed in front of James. James pulled the letter while giving the owl free reign on his dinner scraps.

"What does it say?" Lily asked from next to him.

"It's from Mum and Dad. They want to know what I'm doing for Christmas break. They want me to bring you home, Lily dearest."

"Really?" she asked and bit her bottom lip.

James gently pulled the abused flesh from her teeth with his thumb. "You have no reason to be nervous. They'll love you."

"Yeah, I'll be there too, Lils. There's no reason to be nervous." Sirius grinned.

Lily glared at him, "That isn't a comforting thought."

"What if everyone came over? Would that make you feel better?" James asked.

Lily looked to her girlfriends. "Yes?" she asked them.

Emily hummed. "I was already planning on going there with Sirius."

Cricket smiled sadly. "I want to visit my Mum, but maybe I can join you later?"

"Will you be there for Christmas?" Remus asked quickly.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Mum hasn't answered any of my owls lately and I want to see what's up." Her eyebrows lowered in worry.

"Hey," Remus whispered, "do you want me to go home with you?"

Cricket pasted a smile on her face. "No, I'll be fine. You can be with the boys for a while then."

"Alright," he answered hesitantly. _I'll talk to her about it later._ "Just make sure you're at James' for Christmas."

"I'll try my best."

--

"Don't professors realize break is for exactly that? A break?!" Cricket growled as she looked at the stack of assignments she still had to complete. It was a week before break started and she wanted to get all of her homework done so she could just worry about spending time with her family and friends.

Just then Lily and Emily came into the girls' room giggling as they pulled off their scarves and mittens. "Oh, Cricket you should have come to Hogsmeade with us."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun!" Emily smiled and eased onto the bed next to Cricket. "Oh, you have to see this ring Lily got."

_Her eyes are to wide_, Cricket thought suspiciously.

"Oh, that's right!" Lily pulled off a ring off her finger and handed it to Cricket. It was a plain yellow-gold band; no decorations or jewels.

"That's cool!" Cricket forced as much enthusiasm as she could in it. She didn't want to ruin Lily's excitement.

"Try it on!" Lily said too cheerfully. She grabbed Cricket's hand and put it on her ring finger. "Oh, it's a perfect fit. I have to get it resized to fit me."

Cricket smiled at Lily's pout as she took the ring back off. "That's one of the wonders of being a witch, Lily. You can just do it yourself."

"True. Anyways, James is waiting for me. See you later!"

"Yeah; Sirius is waiting for me as well. Good luck on your studying!"

"That was weird," Cricket murmured to herself after they'd left.

Outside the door Emily grinned at Lily. "A self sizing ring. Perfect idea!" She took the ring and inspected it. "Size six and a half. Let's go find Remus."

--

Late that night found Remus and Cricket in a dark common room. The only light was from the flickering fireplace. Cricket was seated on the couch with Remus' head in her lap, a blanket covering them both. Remus had his eyes closed and a soft purring sound was coming from him as Cricket continuously ran her fingers through his soft hair.

After a while Remus slowly opened his eyes and stared into Crickets. _I love you_. He almost said it aloud, but he couldn't. Not yet. He was planning on making this Christmas special, and those words had to wait. "Are you still planning on going to James'?"

Cricket sighed and pinched his nose lightly. "Yes, now stop asking me that." Almost every day for two weeks he'd been asking her the same question.

"I'm sorry. You'll understand once you come to James'." He reached up and stilled her hand in his hair. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to your mum's? I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure she's fine. Dad coming back and then being sent to jail, I think she's just shocked. If something is wrong, I'll owl you."

"Okay." He turned his head and nuzzled his face into her hip. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	28. Everything is Different

**A/N:** Well, here's where everything changes! You were all expecting something like this, but It'll still be an awesome read. I hope I'll get more of a reaction out of you all, though. I'm kinda lonely without any reviews :'(

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

The next morning was uneventful. Everyone went to breakfast together and then boarded the train. Cricket found the trip pleasant, at least when Emily and Lily weren't giggling insanely. They wouldn't tell her what was so funny, so Cricket's mood became sour.

"Ignore them," Remus whispered in her ear when he saw her glare at them. "They're just excited about the Christmas holidays."

"I know, but if they won't tell me what's so funny, could they at least shut up?"

"I'm sure they'll tell you later," he reassured her.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and soon they were pulling into the train station. Cricket smiled. This was the place she had met most of her friends. Where Sirius picked up her screeching owl and where Remus had no trust in her and where Lily had warned her to stay away from the boys. A lot of things had changed since then.

Once they stepped out of platform 9 ¾, Cricket followed her friends to a middle-aged couple. The man looked like a replica of James and the red-headed woman was smiling as James hugged her.

"Do the Potter men have a thing for redheads?" Cricket giggled to Sirius, who smiled back.

James introduced Cricket to his parents before they all loaded into a car. It was very crammed in the back seat with all the students back there, but none of the couples were complaining.

It was a short drive to Cricket's house. When the car slowed down Cricket looked out the window to the house she had just settled into when she left for school. It looked so glum and depressing now. _I guess I've become more attached to Hogwarts than I thought_, she mused.

Remus followed her out of the car and helped her get her trunk out of the trunk of the car. He started to close it when he saw Lily and Emily's grinning faces peering at them from the back window. He pushed the trunk back open and looked at Cricket. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be fine, seriously. Go to the Potter's and have a good time. I'll be there before you know it."

"I just have a bad feeling about this. It hasn't gone away since you decided to come back here." Remus raised his eyes to the house behind Cricket and sighed.

"Please don't worry about me." She stretched to kiss him and Remus lowered himself to make it easier. They both jumped when the car honked.

"Sirius," Remus shook his head smiling.

"Bye," Cricket whispered before backing up.

His chest clenched and he snatched her hand to bring her back to him. He had to say this before she entered that house; something was telling him to. "I lov—" _HONK!_ "—you." Remus glared at the car next to them, but Cricket drew his attention back to her when she kissed him swiftly.

"I 'honk' you, too." She smiled before grabbing her trunk and running up the steps. She waited on the porch to watch Remus close the trunk and get in the car. She waved to her friends as they pulled away. With a hand on her heart, she went inside.

Before she could turn to shut the door, it slammed closed behind her. Startled, she turned into the room with her wand drawn, but it flew from her hand and she was suddenly pinned to the wall with invisible hands.

"Look who decided to join us," a voice hissed.

Cricket looked up into blood-red eyes. "Voldemort," she gasped.

"Don't speak the Dark Lord's name!" a masked man shouted from next to her as he yelled out "_Crucio!"_

Cricket screamed and barely heard someone shouting, "That is quite enough, Malfoy."

When the pain finally ended, she struggled for air, but managed to say, "Where's my mum?" She looked around frantically and froze on the doorway to the kitchen. "No, Mum!" Mrs. Mann was lying unmoving, her face forever frozen in a look of horror and her eyes staring off into nothingness.

"A waste if you ask me. She would have been gratefully enjoyed by my followers, but she chose death," Voldemort moved in front of the doorway so Cricket's attention was on him.

"What do you want?" Cricket said through her tears. _At least Max is safe._

"You have been a naughty witch. You disobeyed your father and cost me one of my best Death Eaters."

"He deserved a lot worse than Azkaban," Cricket spit.

"Not only that," Voldemort continued as if he hadn't heard her, "you gained information you were under the ownership of Young Malfoy, yet you ignore him. I do not like my Death Eaters ignored. A Very naughty witch." His lips twitched into a smirk. "I think we should reform your ways."

"It doesn't matter how much you torture me. I won't change my mind."

"Who said anything about torturing you?" Voldemort waved his hand to one of his many followers in the room. The man went into another room and pulled in a struggling form.

"Max! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at Hogwarts!" Cricket struggled against the invisible restraints.

"It seems your brother was also curious about your mother's whereabouts. He snuck home on the train."

"Don't hurt him! He doesn't know what's going on! Please!"

Voldemort's eyes closed as he absorbed her plea. "I do love it when they beg. Perhaps you could be a replacement for your mother. I am sure my followers would enjoy you as well." He traced a hand down Cricket's face. "Hmm, yes. I think they would." A buzz of excitement went through the hooded figures.

The one who had cursed her earlier stepped forward. _Malfoy Sr._ "Sir—"

"Yes, Malfoy. I do not need to be reminded she is yours. I do hope you get some fun out of her before you hand her off to your son."

"Yes, Sir," he bowed his head as be backed into formation.

"Take the boy." Voldemort backed away from Cricket with a smirk. The Death Eater who was holding Max disapparated away.

"No! What are you going to do with him!?" Cricket shouted.

"He is how I will control you. Every time you do wrong, he feels it. Every time you do right, he shall be rewarded. It is time you learned to live your life for others, Ms. Mann, for it is no longer yours." He paced away from her. "Oh, and do not forget if your brother disappears 

or dies, there are plenty of others I can replace him with. Ms. Hoshiko, Ms. Evans, or Ms. Steele. But I think I shall start with Mr. Lupin. He seems to be your favorite."

"Please, leave them alone!"

Voldemort's eyes closed again. "You will obey." It wasn't a question.

"I'll obey," Cricket cried.

"Good girl. Now go say hello to your new family. I hear Young Malfoy is anxious to see you. Oh, and remember, disobeying any of them will have the same effect as if you disobeyed me." That said, he disapparated, the rest of his followers following.

The only one remaining was Malfoy Sr. He grabbed Cricket's arm and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a large marble room. Looking around she saw a grand staircase circling up to the second floor. Large green and silver tapestries covered the walls and the large windows made the marble sparkle.

Cricket barely noticed it though. Her mind was on the experience she just had. Not even an hour before, she had been blissfully happy with her boyfriend—is he still?—and friends. Now her mother was dead and her brother was being held hostage.

"Lucius, Get down here!" Malfoy Sr. shouted. Footsteps sounded from above and soon Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs. Once he saw Cricket it didn't take him long to go down the stairs. Once he was beside his father, Malfoy Sr. said, "Take her. The Dark Lord got her to willingly obey us."

_At least he isn't doing what Voldemort said_, Cricket thought.

"Yes, Father." He waited until his father had left before scooping up Cricket. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you weren't listening to me."

Cricket cried silently all the way to Malfoy's room. His room was done in dark colors; black and green. There was a large bed in one corner with a door leading to the bathroom next to it. Across from the door was a small desk. Malfoy set Cricket down on the bed. She immediately fell to her side and curled into a ball as she cried.

"I'll let you calm down for a while, but then we need to get to work," he said softly. He kissed her forehead before leaving her in the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Cricket ran to it. It was locked, just as she suspected, and she was still wandless. She checked the bathroom and windows, but she couldn't open any of them either. Giving up, she crawled back on the bed and stared at the wall.

It seemed like minutes later when she heard Malfoy come back into the room, but a look out the window showed it was late at night. Malfoy sat next to her on the bed, but didn't speak for a few minutes. "There're still a lot of other things, but they can wait. But seeing while you hate me, I might as well get the less pleasant task out of the way." He pulled her to the desk. There was a sheet of parchment with a quill and ink ready for her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You'll call me Lucius from now on." He placed the quill in her hand, "You're breaking up with Lupin. Make it sound convincing; I'll be reading it after you're done." He went into the bathroom.

Cricket dipped the quill in the ink and with a shaking hand wrote:

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but..._

A sob choked her and she dropped the quill. The bathroom door opened and Malfoy stopped behind the desk chair. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, but she was too numb to react. "I imagine this is hard for you, but think how much easier it will be for him to hear this now. He'll have all of break to get used to the idea. If we were to show up at school, he'd have to deal with this and school." He kissed her temple and read what she had written. "Good start. Now there's more you need to write. Write 'I've met someone else...'"

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Let me know, please?

Hope all is well! :)


	29. A Different Malfoy

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I'm dealing with a final right now (I'm taking a half semester class). Things are a little crazy this semester! Yikes! Anyways, thank you all for your lovely reviews (which is a joke, because I didn't get any...) and it was the turning chapter, too. Oh well. I know I'm losing a lot of fans due to the long period of time between chapters.

Anyways, there's a little note to this one. I know Lucius Malfoy doesn't know Remus is a werewolf in canon, but it just worked well here. Enjoy! :)

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

_

* * *

_

Dear Remus,

I'm sorry to say this, but I've met someone else. I've known him for a while and we've decided to get married. You're probably wondering who. Lucius Malfoy. I know we didn't get along the greatest at first, but I've gotten to know him and he's a really great guy. So it didn't work out with us, but it was never anything very serious.

_Best Wishes_

_Cricket_

Remus read the letter over and over, hoping the letters would rearrange into something other than what he was reading. He hoped what he was reading was just some kind of cover, but it wasn't. _This can't be happening_, he thought. He looked at the letter again, this time at the handwriting. It was Cricket's handwriting, a little sloppy, but it was definitely hers.

He finally realized what he was reading was the truth. The letter slipped from his fingers and floated to the ground. His eyes followed it until it landed soundlessly. _Cricket... She... How could she...?_

"What's wrong Moony? Is she standing you up?" Sirius smiled. Like Cricket, everyone was getting tired of Remus' constant reminders to come next week.

Remus didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge Sirius had spoken.

"Remus?" James asked softly. "What did she say?"

Remus' only answer was to lower his head into his hands and his shoulders shook.

James picked up the letter and read it out loud for everyone.

"I knew she was no good. From the very beginning I knew she was a—"

"Sirius," Lily silenced him and moved to Remus. She hugged him tightly and asked, "Are you sure she wrote it?"

"It's in her handwriting," Remus finally answered. His eyes peered over the top of his hands and they were filled with tears. He unconsciously reached into his pocket and took out the small velvet box he had been carrying around for a week. It was an engagement ring. He was going to propose to her on Christmas, but it looked like all thoughts of that were gone.

"I don't think she wrote it," Peter exclaimed quickly. He hated seeing his friend grieving so much.

"Me either," James murmured. Everyone looked at him. "Think about it. She says she's getting married to Malfoy, who technically owns her."

A snarl came from Remus. "Don't say that!"

"Easy Remus. James has a point," Lily soothed him. "What if something happened to Cricket when she was at her house? What if Malfoy contacted her, or threatened her in some way. She might have been forced into writing the letter."

Remus looked at them with a look of hope. "I have to go to her mum's house."

"Wait," Peter squeaked. When everyone looked at him, he scrambled for an explanation. "Maybe we should wait. We've been fighting Malfoy on this and it hasn't worked out. Maybe we play along until we can pay off her dept?"

James smiled. "Great idea, Wormtail. Why don't we still invite her and Malfoy next week and we can see how she acts around him. We can tell if this letter is bogus or not."

"Don't worry, Remus. You'll still be able to marry her," Lily hugged him tighter.

"So we need to get some more galleons together so we can free her.

--

_Two-hundred Sixty-two..._ Cricket's mind drifted to Remus once again and lost count. She was desperate to get her mind off of the anguish and tried counting the ceiling tiles. She could imagine Remus' face when he opened her letter and another silent, body-jolting sob broke through her. Her chest ached so bad she felt like clawing out the infected area.

She just barely heard the door click open behind her before she heard his faint footsteps approach her. The bed dipped behind her and his hand grazed her arm. She shied away, "Please, don't."

"I don't like to see you this way," his voice was soft and mournful.

Cricket only heard the words, though. "I'm sorry this is causing you such pain," she spat bitterly.

She expected him to cuff her or rebuke her, but he remained silent and still. "Walk with me." It was a statement, but had an underlying question in it.

"Must I?"

"Only if you wish."

Cricket rolled over on her back and studied him. His hair was pulled back and tied with a black ribbon, allowing her to read his face clearly. His brow was scrunched with worry, his eyes held a hint of cluelessness, and his lips were turned down into desperation. All emotions a Malfoy stubbornly refused to express. Yet here Lucius Malfoy was laying it all bare for her to see. "Alright."

She allowed him to hold her hand as he led her through a twisting maze of stairs and corridors until they were standing in front of two large doors. They opened by themselves and gave Cricket the view of a large ballroom. There were windows across one wall, but all of the heavy drapes were pulled closed. She could barely make out the grand chandelier and intricate wooden floor.

Malfoy released her hand so she could explore and she slowly walked to one of the windows and opened it. Light stretched into the room, filling every corner and crevice. She moved towards the center of the room, feeling an odd peace engulf her almost like the light engulfing the room. She turned to face Malfoy, who had moved towards the window she'd opened. He was staring at her with an odd expression. "Do you like?"

"Yes," Cricket whispered.

He held out his hand to her again. She thought of refusing but Voldemort's voice broke through her subconscious:

"_Every time you do wrong, he feels it."_

Her body took over and she placed her hand in his as she neared him. His hand was ice-cold, completely opposite of Remus' fire-hot ones. _Stop comparing them_, she shouted at herself. She watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a small jewelry box. "Malfoy, please—"

"I told you to call me Lucius." He opened the box and took out the large diamond ring. Cricket thought it was quite gaudy, but didn't protest when his slid it onto her ring finger. "Marry me."

Cricket looked up at him. "Why are you doing this?" she asked tearfully.

"Because I like you. I want you by my side, always. I want to see you rounded with my child—our child," he said sincerely. He lifted his hand to wipe away her tears, but lingered to stroke her cheek. Cricket tried to move away, but found his other hand was already supporting the back of her head. Before she could stop it, Malfoy's lips descended onto hers. Cricket pushed on his chest with all her might, but it did nothing against his strength and his hands were keeping her face connected with his.

Just as suddenly she felt her control slipping. _What's going on? N-No! Of all times for there to be a full moon!_ The hands on his chest suddenly gripped the loose fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer, making him stumble. While Malfoy regained his balance, Cricket took control of the kiss and leaned into him, causing them both to stumble against the window. By now Malfoy had regained his senses and was responding just as eagerly. Cricket began scratching his chest lightly while he bit her bottom lip gently, causing Cricket to regain her control.

She immediately jumped back away from him. They were both flushed, and Cricket didn't doubt her eyes were a bright red. She rubbed them frantically, completely ashamed of herself, before looking back to Malfoy. He was still short of breath and leaning against the window.

Before he could comment, there was a squeaky voice near the entrance. "Young Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy wishes you in his office," said a small house elf wearing what looked like a pillowcase.

Malfoy slowly braced his hand against the wall as he stood straight. He straightened his clothes and stared at Cricket as he walked by. He didn't say anything as he left. "Young Missus Malfoy—"

"Did they tell you to call me that?" she interrupted the house elf. When he shook his head negatively she said softer, "Please don't. I am not a Malfoy."

The house elf tugged his giant ears harshly and scampered towards her, "You mustn't say such things loudly! Young Master might hear. Dobby hears Master speaking of bad things. Dobby hears friends of Young Missus Malfoy are in grave danger. If Master or Young Master know Dobby said anything, Masters would beat Dobby— Dobby shouldn't have said that..." he whispered panicked. He suddenly fell forward, stiff as a board, and continued to beat his head against the floor, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Cricket crouched down, "Please, stop! You did nothing wrong in telling me. What else did he say?"

"Master says Young Missus Malfoy will listen to save her friends."

"Thank you for telling me, Dobby. You should go before you get into trouble—"

"Leave Dobby," Malfoy said from the entrance. Cricket stood up and faced him while Dobby ran from the room with his nose scraping against the floor. "You're a werewolf?"

Cricket's eyes widened in surprise. "How—"

"Your father had a loose tongue. He let it slip to my father during a night of gambling. Which just happened to land you here as well." He moved closer. "The side effects of werewolves...are they true?"

Cricket bit her tongue. That was the last thing she wanted him to know.

"I'm guessing yes, by both your lack of answer and your actions a few minutes ago." He smirked when she lowered her flushed face. "This explains so much."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Remus. I'm guessing he is a werewolf as well. It explains why you both went missing for a period of time and came back beaten. I finally understand."

Cricket stared at him warily. She had a feeling Remus being a werewolf as well wasn't what this speech was about.

"So you and Remus never really did like each other."

"I love him," Cricket defended strongly.

"Ah, but you only think you do. Think about it, dearest Cricket. You met each other just before a full moon. Hormones were raging and it was convenient for you both. You both needed a release, so you turned to each other. You couldn't have done it otherwise, without having to share your dirty secret. Do you think you would have been together if you weren't werewolves? You're both so introverted you would have never talked to each other."

"Stop it!" Cricket shouted through her tears.

"Do you really think it would have last? How long do you think it would take before he realized he didn't love you, but someone else? When he realized it was just easy to be with you."

"I said stop!" she shoved past him and ran from the room. Somehow she found Malfoy's room and jumped onto the bed, her sobs renewed.

_It's not true! He told me he loved me, it isn't true!_ Despite her thoughts, Malfoy's voice kept ringing in her ears: _"It was convenient..." "It was just easy to be with you."_

Then just as quickly, Malfoy's image changed to blood red eyes:

"_Every time you do wrong, he feels it."_

"_But I think I shall start with Mr. Lupin. He seems to be your favorite."_

She sat up quickly, thinking of Max and Remus. She had just run away from Malfoy, which would most likely end up hurting Max. She had to find him and apologize.

"_It is time you learned to live your life for others"_

Just as she stood up Malfoy came into the room. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have run like that." When Malfoy only stared at her blankly, she grasped at him, "Please don't hurt Max! Please!"

"What about Max?" he asked.

"Please don't hurt him!" she repeated.

Malfoy gripped her arms and lowered them both to the bed. "Calm down, Cricket. What about your brother?"

"Voldemort has him. He said he'd hurt Max if I ever did anything wrong. I'm sorry; I won't run from you again—"

"No, don't apologize." He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. "I never told them to take your brother. I'll work my hardest to get him out of there. I promise."

Cricket looked up at him tearfully. "You'd do that? Won't he get really mad at you?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to lose your family."

For the first time she initiated contact between them more than holding hands. She launched herself into his arms and held him tightly, "Thank you."

They lounged in his room the rest of the night, not really saying a lot. Just before they got into bed he broke the silence. "Umm, Cricket?"

"Hmm?"

"About werewolves..."

Cricket looked up to study him. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you always act like that before the full moon?"

Cricket managed an affirmative squeak while blushing furiously.

--

Malfoy was always a heavy sleeper, but for some reason that night he jumped at the slightest sound or movement. So when Cricket started crying softly, also causing the bed to shake a little, he was immediately awake. He was already curled against her back with an arm around her, but he lifted himself to see her face. "Cricket?"

"My Mum," she managed.

Malfoy tensed. "Did the Dark Lord...?" Cricket nodded. "Sweet Cricket," he rested his forehead against her temple. "I'll get Max out of there."

Neither got a lot of sleep that night. Cricket was finally able to mourn for the death of her mother and her missing brother. Malfoy stayed up with her, holding her, whispering comfort into her ear and grieving with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)

Review? :) Please?


	30. Visiting Friends

**A/N:** Is anyone reading this? I'm tempted to stop writing because I feel nobody is reading...

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

Although Malfoy enjoyed the side effects prior to the full moon, he was very uncomfortable of Cricket's condition during it. He provided her a small deserted shack in the woods behind their house. It was more just four walls and a roof than anything. The floor was only the dirt of the earth, but Cricket didn't care. She did care that Malfoy Sr. decided he wasn't comfortable with a werewolf so close, so they chained her to the fragile structure. The transformation was painful, more than usual. It seemed her werewolf side didn't like the absence of Moony.

The next morning Cricket woke up to the sun peeking through the cracks. She reached for the key to unlock her from the shackles and got dressed as fast as she could, not knowing who was going to escort her back to Malfoy Mansion. After dressing she lay back down for more sleep. It wasn't until later when Dobby came to help her home. The trek was a lot longer than the one between the Shrieking Shack and Hogwarts, so by the time they were in sight of the mansion, she could barely stand. In fact, as soon as she entered, she collapsed.

Dobby ran off squeaking, "Young Master Malfoy! Young Master Malfoy!" It was moments later when she heard Dobby's soft footsteps and a pair of heavy frantic ones.

"Cricket!" Malfoy knelt next to her and pulled her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I just need to sleep." She never stayed awake as Malfoy carried her to his room and put her to bed.

=-=-=-=

Cricket woke later that night with a large growl coming from her stomach. She felt Malfoy's arm across her waist and his breath against the back of her neck. She slowly sat up so she wouldn't wake him and checked the clock: 4:30 am. She was feeling a lot better after a day of sleep. Her stomach growled again, reminding her it was still craving food.

Although Cricket had learned her way around the mansion a little, the kitchen was one thing she couldn't find. She leaned over Malfoy and shook his shoulder. "Mm—" She put a hand over her mouth before she could finish 'Malfoy.' "Lucius. "Lucius, wake up."

Malfoy's eyes slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's early, but...I'm hungry" he didn't say anything. "Lucius?"

He rolled over away from her, "Get it yourself."

Cricket's anger spiked, "Well, I need to know where it is before I can get it myself."

Malfoy was silent again, but just as Cricket was about to get up and search for the kitchen, he spoke up, "I'll get it." He slowly got up and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll get the food; just tell me where the kitchen is."

"No, it's fine" he called as he came back out, fully clothed. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll grab you some food." He leaned over and kissed her.

Cricket smiled weakly, "Thank you."

=-=-=-=

That day, Cricket found herself evaluating Malfoy's behavior. He treated her like some princess. He complimented with every breath and always fulfilled any wish. _Perhaps I had misjudged him. I disliked him because Remus disliked him_.

"_It was convenient..." "It was just easy to be with you."_

Her conversation with Malfoy consumed her mind instantly. Cricket shook her head to dispel them.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy had just come into the room.

"Just some unpleasant thoughts."

Malfoy nodded his head, assuming the thoughts were about her mother or brother.

"What is that?" Cricket asked, eyeing the garment bag in his hand.

Malfoy smiled, "A gift. Why don't you open it?"

Cricket hesitantly unzipped the bag and stared at the deep red dress.

Malfoy studied her as she stared strangely at the dress before digging through the bag. "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for the rest of it."

"What?"

"I'm looking for the rest of the dress. This can't be all of it." She stopped rummaging and stared at him.

Malfoy snatched the dress from her hands. "This is a very fashionable dress."

"Obviously you're not that observant, Malfoy. If you haven't noticed, I don't show a lot of skin for a reason."

"Just try it on," he pushed her towards the bathroom.

She was about to retort, but the look on his face made her change her mind. He still hadn't freed Max yet. After closing the door behind her, she quickly slipped into the dress—or what she still thought was just part of the dress. It was a halter-top style, but she felt the neckline went way too low. She quickly learned she couldn't pull it up, though, because she found the bottom of the dress barely covered her bottom. "Lucius Malfoy, how I wish I could slap you," she grumbled as she fidgeted with the dress to where she felt the most covered, but no matter what, her entire back remained bare.

She slowly opened the door, but remained hidden behind it. "Cricket?" Malfoy called. "Come on out; let me see." She still didn't move. "Come on Cricket," his voice was a lot closer now, right on the other side of the door.

_Why do I care if he sees my scars anyway? It's just Malfoy._ But still she remained frozen behind the door.

"Cricket?" The door slowly opened and Malfoy slipped in. She thought she saw a look of disgust cross his face before he smiled. "Beautiful."

She blushed brightly, _Don't blush for him, Cricket!_ "But the scars—"

"Can be masked," he said bringing out his wand. He quietly performed a glamour charm to cover all the scars marring her body. Cricket felt her heart hollow. He couldn't accept her scars. "Now we're ready to go," Malfoy drew her out of her wallowing.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Potters. We were invited to a party."

"R-Really?" she asked brightly. _To see Remus again_—

"Don't think you can go get chummy with your werewolf. We're there to prove our engagement. And I don't mean by showing them the ring on your finger. You must act like you want to be with me."

She felt her face grow hot again, this time from keeping herself from saying something harmful. "Alright."

Malfoy smiled. "I love seeing you blush. It's new knowing I caused it."

_You certainly did. Just not how you're thinking._

=-=-=-=

The plan was that Remus was supposed to stay in his room "recovering."

_Like I'd miss seeing Cricket_, Remus scoffed. He was currently hiding in the shadows at the top of the staircase. He had a clear view of the family room where his friends, Cricket, and Malfoy would be, but nobody would be able to see him.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. James gave everyone a nervous glance before he went to answer.

Nothing would have prepared Remus for how his Cricket looked. _She looks..._ he couldn't describe it. He'd never seen her in anything except her robes or long sleeve shirts. But this... he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs. He'd never seen them completely uncovered. Then she turned as Malfoy took her cape. Her back was bare—it reminded Remus of that morning after their first full moon together. But there was something missing: her scars. Remus felt a grown escape him before he could stop it.

"Hello, James," Cricket said softly. She was very aware of Malfoy's hand glued to her lower back and how everyone was staring at her intently.

"Cricket. Glad you could come," he said stiffly.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, despite his tone.

"Where's Lupin?" Malfoy cut in.

Sirius, who was standing to the side with his arms crossed, grunted, "He isn't feeling well and wont' be joining us."

"Pity," but the smirk on Malfoy's face belied him.

"Oh, come on," Emily smiled as she pulled Cricket into a tight hug.

Malfoy must have thought it was too long of a hug, because he cleared his throat. Cricket caught his glance and returned to his side, slipping her hand into his.

_Does have any other command signals?_ Remus thought angrily.

"Can I see the ring?" Emily asked, still with a smile. Cricket held out her hand and Emily wrinkled her nose. "It's a little too gaudy for my taste."

Malfoy squeezed her hand tightly. "I like it," Cricket lied.

"If you two will excuse us, we're going to go get dinner ready. Please make yourselves comfortable," Lily's smile was entirely fake, but Cricket didn't mention anything.

As soon as everyone left Cricket's small smile died. Malfoy came up behind her and started to gently trail his hands up her back and to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder and Remus saw her cringe.

Malfoy moved the hair from her face and whispered in her ear, "They're watching from the kitchen." He squeezed her shoulders for extra emphasis. He turned her around and kissed her, but to everyone's surprise, she kissed him back.

Remus leaned back, unable to watch.

"Get out of this house!" Sirius shout was right behind the couple. Cricket quickly turned around and stared up at him. She had never seen him so angry.

"Sirius, calm down," James admonished.

"No, she can't come waltzing in here with her stupid ugly ring and stupid ugly _fiancé_ and expect us to just go along with it! Get out!"

"But we just got here," Malfoy smirked.

"OUT!"

"Lucius, let's just go," Cricket whispered.

"Let's," he guided her to the door. Just before it shut, she gave a sorrowful look to her friends.

Nobody said anything or moved for a few moments. Remus slowly stood and went down the rest of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Moony," James said.

"No, that wasn't her. She didn't want to be with him," Remus defended. He saw the look on her face when Malfoy first touched her.

"Get over her, Moony. She's a bad egg," Sirius growled.

"No, she's not. I'll prove it to you guys. She doesn't want to be with him."

"Look what she did to you Remus! She isn't going to change her mind just like that!" Sirius yelled.

"You don't know that! She might!" Remus turned and high-tailed it back to his room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is Well :)


	31. Back to Hogwarts

**A.N:** Sorry this one's short, but another one's coming soon. The rest of this story is going to be a little rushed because I feel all of us are bored with it.

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

Cricket didn't think she'd ever been as happy to go back to school as she did then. The train ride was very boring, mainly consisting of convincing Malfoy to keep his lips to himself. Malfoy was sitting next to the window and had her pulled against his chest as he attacked her neck. Cricket counted to 100 before she nudged him away, "Please stop."

Malfoy kept his arms around her as he studied her. "Just a minute," he said as he dived back towards her neck. After a few moments he straightened and lounged back against the seat. "That's better. It'll give the school something to talk about."

Cricket glanced at him sharply before staring at her reflection in the window. She pulled her collar back and saw a dark circle marring her skin. "Lucius!" she smacked his chest without thinking. She pulled back waiting for his reaction, but he only laughed and pulled her closer.

"That's the reaction I was hoping for," he grabbed her abusive hand and held it against his chest.

He was interrupted by a shrill laugh coming from the hall. Cricket waited for it to go by, but instead, the laughter came right through the door to their compartment. The door opened to reveal Severus Snape. As another bout of laughter came from behind him, he shuttered and sat down next to Cricket. Behind him came the girl laughing, who was clutching to a tall dark-headed man. Behind them was a beautiful blonde girl.

The laughing girl was barely able to continue her story about torturing a dog, "—and the cute little wolfie just cried—"

Cricket quickly leaned into Malfoy and clutched his hand tighter.

"That's enough, Bella," Lucius said.

"Oh, but I'm just getting to the good part!" Bella crooned to her companion, who was nuzzling her cheek. "Anyways, so I took some silver—"

"I said that's enough, Bella," Lucius said louder.

Bella's companion glared at Lucius. "Don't talk to her like that, Malfoy," he snarled.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "You forget your place Lestrange."

Lestrange made a low growling sound before wrapping himself around Bella again, both of them lost in their own world.

They were interrupted again be the door opening. This time Charlie Ashfield stood there with a flabbergasted look on his face. "Cricket? What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

"What's it to you Ashfield?" Malfoy bit out.

Charlie ignored him. "When I didn't see you with Remus—"

"We don't talk to each other anymore," Cricket cut him off.

"O-oh."

"Don't get any ideas," Malfoy warned. "She's with me now." He held up her left hand as proof.

"C-Congratulations." He slowly sat down next to the blonde woman (Narcissa) and engaged her in a one-sided conversation.

Malfoy studied the odd Slytherin for a moment before whispering in Cricket's ear, "I have a surprise for you once we get back to Hogwarts."

She looked at him curiously.

"It's a good surprise."

As soon as they stepped off the train, Malfoy guided her to the side, where she saw the best surprise ever, "Max?" she choked.

"Cricket!" Max vaulted himself into her arms, but they both crumbled to their knees.

She pulled back and ran her hands over his face, "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm fine. They had me locked up, but Lucius came and saved me. He brought me back here."

Cricket looked up at Malfoy, who was standing a few feet away. She released Max and launched herself into his arms murmuring, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." _He may be a evil prat at times, but maybe... just maybe..._ she forced herself to stop thinking.

Malfoy smiled as he stroked her hair. He wasn't smiling because of her willingly embracing him, it was because at the precise moment she launched herself at him a certain group of Gryffindors came from the train.

Remus stared dumbfounded at them, but Sirius convinced him to keep walking. Surprisingly, it was Sirius who stood there studying the situation before following his friends.

=-=-=-=

Cricket thought of perhaps staying in the Room of Requirement at night, but Malfoy remedied that thought quickly when he introduced her to the Slytherin common room—more importantly to the seventh year boys dorm, where she would be sleeping until their graduation, much to Snape's displeasure.

She was currently sitting on Malfoy's bed, pointedly staring at the floor and not at the boys' various state of undress. It wasn't until Malfoy lounged on the bed behind her she noticed something. "Uh, Lucius? I don't have anything to wear to bed. My trunk automatically went to my room."

Lucius smirked. "Well, you don't have to wear anything," he suggested.

"Lucius!" she scolded. "Find me something to wear. Something decent!"

He groaned pathetically and went to his trunk, pulling out a pair of sweats and long-sleeved shirt. She took them and headed toward the bathroom.

"You're not going to change out here like the rest of us?" he teased.

She glared at him before shutting the door. When she came back out most of the boys were either asleep or occupied with something. Malfoy was sitting on his bed and looked up when the door opened. He couldn't keep in the laughter.

The sweats fit her fine around the waist, but they were about a foot too long. The shirt was a few sizes too big, which caused it to hang off one shoulder and the bottom draped down to her mid-thighs. She planted her sleeve-covered fists on her hips. "I think they're a little too big, Mr. Malfoy," she said playfully.

"I guess so, Miss Mann," he kept smiling as he took her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"They'll work, though." She smiled at him.

That night she had trouble sleeping as she struggled between her ridiculous growing feelings and the strong feeling of guilt.

=-=-=-=

When Cricket woke up the next morning, everyone else was still asleep, except she noted Snape's bed was empty. _Something going on with him_, she thought and then laughed at herself. _You're in Slytherin right now. There's something going on with all these people._

She slowly extricated herself from Malfoy and snuck into the bathroom for a quick shower. For clothes, she had to deal with the uniform she wore yesterday. She'd have to find time to sneak away from Malfoy to get her trunk. When she stepped out into the bedroom the boys were just starting to wake up and pushed past her to the bathroom.

As Cricket sat waiting on Malfoy's bed, Charlie approached her, "Hey Cricket," he said softly.

"Hey," she smiled weakly.

"What happened?" he quickly glanced at the bathroom where Malfoy had disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" she faked confusion.

"I know you better than this. You and Remus were head over heels for each other, and now you're with the living chia-pet."

Cricket smiled, _the one thing he does retain from muggle studies_. She sighed, "At least one of my friends actually knows me."

"What happened?" Charlie repeated.

She glanced at the door, which was opened a crack. "I can't say right now. Please keep an eye on Remus for me? I can't let Malfoy catch me staring at him."

"I will, but it might make people question my interests," he smiled.

Cricket smiled as well, "Thank you, Charlie. You're one of my closest friends."


	32. Sirius

**A/N: **

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

For once in his life, Sirius was aggravated by the girls that swarmed him. He was trying to stay hidden to figure things out, but he couldn't go anywhere without some girl following him. _You'd think the fact Emily and I are together would throw them off_, he thought as he hid in the shadows outside the Ravenclaw common room. Finally he found the boy he was looking for. Just as Max Mann walked past his hiding spot, Sirius pulled him quickly and covered his mouth to muffle the screams coming from the boy.

"Quiet! What is the matter with you?" Sirius growled as he turned the boy around.

Max sighed in relief. "I thought you were one of his men coming to get me again."

"Huh?" Sirius scratched his head as he tried to understand.

Max suddenly became shy, "I'm not supposed to say."

"Please, I'm trying to figure out what is going on around here. As much as I'd like to leave Cricket's sudden change of heart as her character, we both know she isn't this cold hearted."

Max stood there silently for so long, Sirius was about to leave, but he finally whispered, "When Cricket and I went home You-Know-Who took me, something about keeping Cricket in line. I don't know—she wouldn't tell me."

"What?" Sirius gaped at him. "You-Know-Who—" He broke off suddenly. "Your sister and Malfoy?"

"Part of our father's dept. I believe she's just leading him on, but she doesn't know what to do." Suddenly he looked panicked and grasped Sirius' sleeve, "Please don't do anything! They could do something bad to Cricket!"

"I won't," he lied smiling, "I just had to get some things straightened out. Now get to class before you're late." Sirius quickly glanced both ways in the hallway before darting back to Gryffindor Tower.

=-=-=-=

Cricket thought her time would be miserable in the Slytherin dungeons, and for the first week it was. Even though she had asked Charlie to keep an eye on Remus, she couldn't keep her eyes away from him, wondering why he wasn't making an effort to talk to her. She fruitlessly hoped that if she could get him to know what happened, she could get out of it. After two weeks she felt he had forgotten her. Malfoy's words started haunting her:

"_It was convenient..." "It was just easy to be with you."_

To make matters worse the next full moon was quickly approaching. She silently hoped Malfoy had forgotten about how she was around the transition. So far he hadn't been giving her any more attention than he usually did, which she was very grateful for.

At the moment, she was glad to be alone. Malfoy was always following her, making sure she was staying away from Remus. If he wasn't following her, one of his goons was. This time he had Charlie watching her, which he just conveniently happened to lose track of her. Despite the cold she found herself on top of the Astronomy tower looking out over the grounds. The setting sun cast a reddish shadow on all the trees and lake. She smiled sadly.

"Lookie here," a hard voice said behind her.

Cricket spun around and saw a head of black and a mean smirk, "Sirius. Come to make my life even more hellish?"

"Now now," he admonished as he stepped closer, "Do I need to wash that mouth out with soap? No," he answered before she could open her mouth, "I just happened to realize the other day I never got you your Christmas present. What would you like? Silver necklace? Silver bracelet? Silver bullet?" He kept walking closer to her.

"Cute," she hissed as she found her back pinned against the balcony.

"Nothing? How about your freedom?" He leaned forward to whisper.

Cricket gasped, "What do you know?"

"Well, a little Ravenclaw birdie told me his big sister was forced into a relationship due to some dept."

"What did you do to Max?" Cricket growled.

"Nothing!" he held his hands up. "Crick, just tell me what's going on?" he said softly, much like he used to.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin as he thought. "Ah, the marauders' very first prank of the year was dedicated to you, for that horrible lie you told us on the train about how you got kicked out of your old school."

"You believed it," she smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, well don't let anyone hear that—oophf!" he grunted as Cricket launched herself against his chest. He heard her soft sobs and awkwardly pat her head, "Now now, Crick, I wouldn't want Emily thinking the wrong thing."

Cricket laughed and pulled back, "Is that how you comfort Emily?"

"Enough teasing me or I won't help you," Sirius grinned, but it deflated quickly. "What happened, Crick? One minute we're saying good-bye to our best friend, and then a few hours later we get this note saying you're shagging our worst enemy."

"I did not say I was—never mind. How much do you know?"

"Just what I told you and that Max was taken as some kind of leverage?"

Cricket nodded as they both huddled close to the wall to stay warm. "After you all dropped me off I went inside finding Voldemort and his followers in my house. They tortured and killed my mum—" she bit her lip painfully.

"Crick," Sirius pulled her closer, this time having no problems comforting her as he stroked her hair. "What about your brother?" he prodded her forward. She slowly told him the rest of the story.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

"About what?"

"The way I treated you at the party. I accepted your behavior so quickly, and I shouldn't have. I know that wasn't you."

"Don't blame yourself. It was so sudden nobody knew how to react."

"It isn't your fault either, you know," Sirius said. "We have to get your dept paid off."

"How much is still left to pay off?" she asked.

"Well, we got around 1,000 galleons before Christmas, then after we received your letter, we thought it was a big hoax so we rounded up some more money, and that brought us to around 2,500."

"That's still a long ways to go," she said fiddling with her engagement ring. "Wait!" she slipped the ring off and held it out to him. "How much would this go for?"

"Isn't that technically Malfoy's?"

"He gave it to me, didn't he? How much?"

"Around 1,500? I'm not sure."

"4,000 galleons. I'm still short."

He thought for a moment, "I have some extra money saved up for after graduation—"

"I'm can't take that money!"

"Would you rather be the next Mrs. Malfoy or take my money?"

"Thank you."

"It still isn't quite enough, but I have an idea for it to work. Be patient, Crick, and don't give into that slime ball, alright? He has a reputation for being a smooth talker."

"I know," she whispered.

"Just remember Remus still loves you, alright? We all do and we want you back. Don't give in to Malfoy."

"I won't. I have to be careful, though. He's always watching me, ready to punish Remus. You can't tell Remus about this."

"I know. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Especially with the full moon approaching, he'd just try to carry you off instead of waiting." He glanced at her quickly, "How are your, uh, urges going?"

"I'm trying to keep them under control. It's hard, though." She glanced at her watch and groaned. "I have to leave; I've been missing too long."

"We'll meet again when I have more money."

"Thank you Sirius." She hugged him again quickly before making her way to the dungeons as fast as possible, a huge smile on her face the entire time.

Just before she entered she wiped the smile of her face. It was a lot later than what Malfoy liked her being out and she knew he would scold her. She said the password and slipped inside only to gasp loudly. "Lucius Malfoy! What are you doing?!"

Malfoy was lying on top of Narcissa Black with a thoroughly snogged. He stumbled off the couch with a yelped, "Cricket! What are you doing back?"

"It's late," she growled.

Malfoy jumped up, trying to save whatever dignity he had remaining, "What are you doing back so late?!"

"Don't give me this Lucius! I just caught you cheating on me."

"What's going on here?" Charlie said from the boys' staircase.

Cricket glanced at him before glaring at Malfoy. "You know what? Two can play at that game." She stomped over to Charlie and grabbed his face in both hands, kissing him fully on the mouth. The only problem was as soon as her lips touched his, her werewolf side took over, pushing him against the wall and pulling on his shirt. Although surprised at first, Charlie didn't hesitate to respond and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

They could hear Malfoy swearing in the background and yelling different forms of "Get your hands off her!" They still didn't separate until Malfoy finally came over and wretched Cricket out of Charlie's grasp.

Cricket mewed in protest, but Malfoy dragged her away, "Lucius, please?" she asked as she kept her eyes on Charlie.

"If you're going to do that you're going to do it with me, and only me."

Soon, Charlie went out of view and Cricket allowed Malfoy to drag her down the stairs. Once they reached his room she went to go in, but he pulled her back and pinned her against the wall. "What Lucius? I want to go to sleep."

"That wasn't what you thought it was."

"Really? And at what point did she pull you on top of her? And did she _force_ you to kiss her?"

"I'm sorry Cricket; please don't go running off—"

"And how am I supposed to do that again? Unless you've forgotten you own me. I can't go running off, unless you are planning on sell me in the near future."

"Cricket, please forgive me!"

"I can't..." she said, "at least not yet"

"Let's go to bed now," he said and led her into his room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	33. Magic Club

**A/N: **If you couldn't tell, I want this story FINISHED! Argh!!! It's almost there! I promise! And I also apoligize if this is a little bad... I just editted what I had writted previously and didn't change a whole lot.

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

Cricket walked up to the bulletin, desperate to be away from Malfoy. She saw a bright green poster that in big letters, said:

_MAGIC CLUB_

_Don't have enough magic in your life?_

_Come Join Magic Club, where we will be_

_digging up old magic and performing it._

_All is invited! First meeting is this Friday at 6 p.m._

_Professor Zinski_

Cricket snorted, _Yeah, our lovely professor wrote that cheerful notice_._ It does sound interesting, though. It will get me away from Malfoy for a couple hours a week_. She checked her watch to see it started in a half-hour.

"Cricket, what are you doing?" Malfoy's arms slipped around her waist and ran his fingers over her stomach. Since the Charlie incident, he had been trying to get her werewolf side to come out by always touching and kissing her.

"I was just checking out the bulletin board. I'm going to be joining the Magic Club." She smiled weakly.

Malfoy read over the poster, "Sounds like fun. Can't wait to go," he said and she felt his lips on her neck. It sent icy chills everywhere on her body.

Her smile fell and she nudged his head away and faced him. "I thought you didn't like these club things?" she asked hopefully.

"Whatever you go to, I might as well go to." he pulled her close to him again, this time with less space between them. He kissed her on the cheek then whispered, "You know the full moon is on Monday? Why aren't you all...sexy?" Malfoy had started calling her urges sexy.

"I don't know. It varies every full moon" you whispered.

"Tell it to hurry up...I love it when you're like that." He suddenly kissed her roughly, attempting to push his tongue into her mouth, but she refused him. He tried again, failing, before pushing her against the wall. His hands fiddled with the end of her shirt at her back before slipping under it, pressing his cold fingers against her skin. She gasped allowing him entry. It wasn't long before she responded, unwillingly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him smirk against her lips before they were interrupted.

"Do us all a favor and get a room," Snape grouched as he passed.

Malfoy pulled back and chuckled, "Great idea." They stumbled to the staircase, fumbling with each other's clothing as they went, as they were desperate to keep their lips in contact. Just before they were to enter his room, Cricket found the top buttons of her shirt undone, half the shirt slipping off her shoulder. He had his hands under her thighs about to lift her when she saw Remus' face flash before her eyes.

Cricket jerked away and moved away a few steps.

"Cricket? What's wrong?" Malfoy gasped.

"I don't want to do that, you know it."

"We're going to be married anyways. What does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"Come on," he smirked reaching for her, "let's just play—"

"Malfoy no!" She flinched, "I mean—Lucius—"

"I told you not to call me that," he gripped her arm tightly, but she twisted out of it and ran up the stairs. She quickly ran to the great hall and quickly let herself become lost in the large crowd. She was smirking to herself because she managed to lose him when she walked into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She looked up and gasped when she saw Remus. Behind him was the rest of the gang.

"There you are, _dear_!" Malfoy tightly gripped her waist. "Oh, and lovely to see you too, mudblood. Come to actually learn how to do magic or are you the test subject?"

James' fists clenched, "Shove off—"

"Leave, Malfoy," Sirius commanded softly.

"I think I will. The air has a foul stench in this area," he glanced at Lily. "Come along, Dearest. I see some of our friends." He grabbed her wrist and started walking away. She glanced back and gave her friends another look for help before Malfoy dragged her to a circle of Slytherins.

She ignored what they were saying until she heard a voice ask, "Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Charlie. "Yeah, I'm fine" she whispered.

He didn't seem convinced, but he went back to talking to his friends.

"May I have your attention?!" Professor Flitwick yelled at the front of the hall. "We're going to begin shortly. I need you all to sit at one of the tables around the room! We'll explain what we're going to be doing in a moment."

Cricket, Malfoy, Charlie, Crabb, Goyle, and Snape sat at one of the tables. "Okay, today we're going to be studying voodoo dolls. Each of you are going to be making yourself. Then, you will be bringing them to Professor McGonagall when you're done, and then she'll be passing them back out to different people! Don't worry though; no harm will come upon you!" He glanced at Cricket's table and the boys' snickered. "Begin" then he flicked his wand and in front of everybody at your table, a doll appeared. In the middle, was everything that would be needed to make it.

Malfoy instantly pulled out his wand and said a spell under his breath. His doll immediately became finished, and it looked like him. He leaned over towards Cricket, draping an arm on the back of her chair, and pointing his wand at your doll. "Here," he said the same spell, and Cricket's became finished, looking like her, "now we can do what we want."

"Lucius, I came here to actually have fun, and learn about this," she said to him feebly.

He pulled her chair right up against his. "Who says we aren't going to have fun?"

His hand landed on her knee.

=-=-=-=

As she walked away, Remus felt his heart drop again. _Why do I keep thinking she still likes me? Why do I think that she will leave him and be with me again?_ Right before she was out of sight, she gave them a look that looked like she was asking for help. It gave Remus a little hope, but it disappeared again, when James brought him to reality.

"Moony, please try to forget about her."

"I've tried, but I can't."

"You're only going to get hurt in the end."

_He's right, but I didn't want to forget about her. I love her._"I don't care. I don't think this is her and I'll wait for her."

"I agree with him" Sirius said.

"Really? You?" James' eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, you haven't ever been Cricket's biggest fans," Peter piped up.

"May I have your attention?!" Professor Flitwick yelled at the front of the hall. Everyone quieted down and listened to him.

After his speech, everyone started on our dolls. James and Lily were flirting with each other as they made theirs, as was Sirius and Emily. Peter didn't say anything. Remus slowly started to make his.

Remus couldn't get her out of his head. He looked up at where she was sitting, and saw Malfoy lean over and drape his arm on her chair. She looked uncomfortable and like she was about to cry.

Malfoy set her doll on the table, and whispered something in her ear. She tensed up, and tried to move away, but his arm on her chair, pulled her back.

_Why is she pulling away if she loves him and is marrying him?_ Remus saw his hand move to her lap. Under their table he saw between two people Malfoy's hand on her knee. Remus had to fight the urge to do something.

Remus looked up at her and saw her eyes becoming red. She brought her hands up and rubbed her eyes.

_Oh-no. _Malfoy started kissing her neck and Cricket slowly stopped rubbing her eyes.

_She's losing to the werewolf_. She put down her hands and her eyes were red. She nudged his head away from her and kissed him.

Remus looked away, not able to watch. When he looked back to his friends, they were all staring at him.

"Let her go. Don't put yourself through this," Lily said. _She's right, I shouldn't, but...._

=-=-=-=

"Okay, okay. It seems everybody is finished. So if you would all be so kind, bring up your dolls to me!" Professor McGonagall yelled through the hall. Everybody slowly made their way up to her and gave her their doll, then headed back to their seat. Professor McGonagall went around the room and passed out dolls to people. She had just left the Marauders' table when you heard Sirius' loud voice say:

"Let's stick a pin through her head, that will teach her a lesson!"

"You won't touch her" Remus half yelled back.

Cricket looked up and saw Remus had her doll. She glared at Sirius, who only smirked and winked at her.

Professor McGonagall came to Cricket's table and passed out some dolls. All the guys somehow got the hottest girls in school as their doll, and Cricket got Remus'?

She glanced up at him, to see him staring back. He hadn't seen that she had his, so she stuck the doll under the table on her lap. Malfoy and the other boys' were too interested in their dolls to take any notice to what she was doing so she studying the doll in her lap.

=-=-=-=

_I just had to get Cricket's doll, didn't I? Why do I get tortured like this? She knows I have her doll. She already hates me, so whatever I do can't make it any worse._ Remus sat there staring at it, when he felt something brush against his cheek. He looked around curious and saw Cricket staring at him again. She looked back down quickly. The Slytherins at the table with her were interested in their dolls. Cricket had hers in her lap. He looked down and saw his doll in her lap. _But why was she? WHOA!_

He suddenly felt like somebody had their hands on his chest. _But doesn't Cricket have my doll? Why is she acting like this? Isn't she supposed to like Malfoy? She doesn't like me anymore. _

He looked back up to her and saw her body shaking. _And Malfoy is doing nothing! What is going on!?_

Cricket looked up and her eyes were shimmering from crying. She saw him looking at her and quickly got up and left the room.

=-=-=-=

Cricket got up and ran out of the room, clutching Remus' doll. Nobody noticed she had even left. She ran out the front doors, into the freezing cold. She kept running until she tripped and landed into the snow face first, accidentally throwing the doll in the process. She didn't move from her spot as she continued crying. She eventually drifted off into some sort of dreamland. She was vaguely aware of someone picking her up and carrying her, but she never stirred.

=-=-=-=

When she woke up, she found herself snuggled into Malfoy's bed with a blanket around her. She looked next to her, but surprisingly Malfoy was absent. Instead he was slouched into a small armchair with his head titled awkwardly to the side. She reached one arm out of her covers and poked his knee.

With a snort, Malfoy woke up and groaned as his neck protested the fast movement. "Are you alright?" he asked wincing.

"I just woke up," she whispered. "How did I get up here?"

Malfoy crawled into bed with her, facing her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to you and it upset you."

_If only you knew,_ she thought sadly, but went along with what he provided. "It's okay. I think your neck cramp is punishment enough."

"So that means no massage later?" he grinned.

"Maybe if you're good enough."

"Would a lovely breakfast in bed be enough?"

"I guess," she smiled. It was times like these she found herself forgetting all about Remus, but Sirius' words came back to her:

"_...don't give into that slime ball, alright? He has a reputation for being a smooth talker."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well :)


	34. Bathroom

**A/N: **

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

The next couple days consisted of Malfoy trying his best to charm her. He kept trying to get her 'all sexy,' but she forgot to tell him the urges went away a couple days before the full moon, instead giving her a lot of strength. The day of the full moon came and any hope of Cricket being able to see Remus went away when the marauders demanded she use the first floor while Remus used the second. It was the first time the werewolves didn't find each other during the night. It might have been because they had Sirius keep watch of her through the night, making sure she didn't find Remus. It also gave them a chance to talk about the dept. She only needed 500 more galleons to pay off the dept.

One bad thing that happened, though, was while Sirius was trying to keep Cricket away from Remus, he ended up hurting her. She now sported a large gash from between her breasts to her navel. It took her forever just to get Sirius to stop apologizing.

_"I'm so sorry, Crick! I should have been more careful. Remus is going to kill me—or Malfoy, whoever finds out first. Well, I hope Malfoy won't find out because that means you two are—"_

_"Sirius! Calm down! It isn't like I don't have scars everywhere else. Now stop apologizing!_

Another thing she was grateful for was Malfoy allowed her to stay in bed when she came back. _If only I could do this every day_, she thought.

=-=-=-=

Lucius quickly went up to his room. He didn't like leaving Cricket alone that morning, but she could barely open her eyes when he woke her. He decided it wouldn't hurt to let her stay in bed for classes, but throughout the day he found he had missed her. _We've barely been together,_ he scolded himself. _It was probably just weird she wasn't there to snark at._ He opened the door to his room and froze. The sheets and pillows were strewn across the room.

Lucius swore silently. _I told her to stay in bed, _he thought angrily. He turned to leave when he noticed her trunk was open and her things were thrown around as if she had been looking for something near the bottom. _She ran off with that Lupin!_ He pulled his wand out and turned to leave again when he noticed something else off. The bathroom door was closed.

All of the guys were down in the Great Hall eating. He tried the door, but it was locked. Cricket had to be inside and he knew she would be angry if he was to enter, but he couldn't resist.

"_Alohamora_," he whispered. He silently opened the door and shuddered out a sigh. She had conjured a bathtub in the middle of the bathroom. From what Lucius could tell she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to the side. The water settled at a modest level around her collarbone and her shoulders emerged from the water with every breath. Lucius mentally kicked himself for not knowing a spell to make water disappear.

He leaned against the doorframe and studied her a moment longer before saying, "So this is why you skipped class." Lucius nearly choked on his gasp as she jumped slightly. His gaze lowered to where the water sloshed against her chest. Before he could see anything he wanted she sank again.

"Lucius," she breathed.

"Here I thought you would be resting in bed but instead you just wanted to enjoy a day alone in the tub," he couldn't keep the teasing from his voice.

"How did you get in here? I had the door locked!" She looked around the room and scowled at her wand and towel out of arm's reach. She looked back to Lucius and saw him wave his wand. She scowled at him, "What is the point of having locks on doors at Hogwarts when anyone can unlock them with a flick of their wand?"

Lucius laughed, "Good question." He watched as Cricket tried her hardest to contain the smile blossoming on her lips. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Cricket squirmed under the water. "A bath always helps me feel better after a transformation." She sighed and leaned back again, "It's been too long since my last bath."

Lucius tired of watching her from the doorway and conjured a chair next to the tub to sit in. "Why don't you take one more often?"

Cricket nervously watched him move across the room. "This is the first time I've been alone since we've returned to school. What are you doing?" she asked as he sat.

"Making you nervous, am I? You could take a bath in the morning. I wouldn't mind," he smirked.

Cricket blushed. "You'd mind your roommates watching."

Lucius scowled, "You ruined my daydream."

"You deserved it," Cricket returned his scowl.

Lucius grinned and leaned over the tub to kiss her. Cricket allowed him to deepen the kiss. Lucius kept moving back slightly but continued kissing her. It wasn't until Cricket felt the cool air against her back she realized he was drawing her out of the water.

"Lucius," she gasped and sunk back into the water.

"Come on, I almost had you out," he complained. "Not even a little peek?"

"Lucius," Cricket reprimanded, "knock it off. Let me get dressed."

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not doing anything to stop you."

"I'm not changing while you sit there!"

"Fine," he stood and the chair evaporated. He stood and watched her.

"Nor while you're standing there. Leave."

"Come on, Cricket! I'm not going to do anything," he complained.

"No, leave," she growled.

He went over to her towel and unfolded it as he muttered, "Bet _Lupin_ saw you naked all the time."

Cricket went to defend herself but she remembered the full moons. She blushed thinking,_ he saw me bare every morning after a transformation_.

Lucius turned when she didn't answer and saw her blush. "What did you do with him?" he demanded.

Cricket looked up to him startled at his sharp tone. "N-nothing!"

"Liar," he spat.

"N-no!" she cried desperately. "Don't get angry, please!" She pressed her chest against the tub as she reached for him.

Lucius studied her carefully and went to her. He put the towel in her out-stretched hand and turned his back to her. He stood there a moment before he heard the splash of water as she got out of the tub.

"He only saw me after transformations," she said softly.

Lucius glad he wasn't facing her as his mouth dropped. _So she didn't flaunt in front of him. Maybe they weren't as close as I thought_.

"You can turn around," she said after a moment.

Lucius turned. She had wrapped herself in the towel and was gazing at him nervously. He gently wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the slickness of her wet skin. "Sorry," he mumbled into her neck as he enjoyed the fresh scent that lingered on her skin.

Cricket pulled back and smirked up at him. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

Cricket cupped one of her ears, "One more time; I didn't hear that."

"Don't push it." His gaze was drawn down to her chest. It was then he noticed a puffy red scar peeking from above the towel. "What happened?"

Cricket pulled the towel up more. "It's nothing," she lied. "It's just an old scar."

"That isn't old," Lucius growled. "The dress you wore on Christmas wouldn't have covered that. Spill."

Cricket sighed. "It's just a little scratch."

Lucius narrowed his gaze. "No it isn't. How long is it?"

Cricket worried her bottom lip. "Down to my navel," she whispered.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Last night."

"Who?"

Cricket gazed up at him.

"Who?" he repeated stronger.

"Sirius." Lucius turned to leave. "Wait, don't do anything!" she latched onto his arm. "If you do anything he'll just do something worse next time!"

Lucius turned to her, the anger still evident on his face. He took in her pleading face and felt something twitch inside of him. _Why do I allow her to control me so?_ He moved back to her. "Can I see it?" he asked suddenly.

"What? N-no!" she blushed deeply as he laughed. "You promise not to do anything?"

"I promise," he told her.

_I'll have to have Pettigrew watch her during the next full moon_, he thought as he drew her into a kiss. _And I'll take care of Black myself_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	35. Freedom

**A/N: **Almost done! :)

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

The next few weeks blurred together for Cricket. During the day she tried to continue acting the 'girlfriend,' but whenever she could get away from Malfoy or his bodyguards she would meet with Sirius. It was getting a lot harder than before now that Charlie was no longer allowed to watch her due to their display. As for the meetings themselves, Sirius was able to pull together most of the money; they only needed 200 galleons, but both of them had already given everything they had.

It was late one night when Cricket was sneaking around the halls on her way to one such meeting when she heard the rapid click of high-heeled shoes following her. She ducked into an unlocked classroom and peeked through a crack. She was surprised to see Narcissa Black come into view.

Narcissa suddenly stopped and huffed softly. Her hair whipped around as she jerked her head around, "I know you're here, Cricket Mann. Why don't you just come out?"

Cricket feared someone patrolling and slipped out. "Keep it down," she hissed. "Do you want someone to find us?" She listened around again for any other sounds before asking, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you this," Narcissa dug into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a small bulky pouch. She tossed it and Cricket was surprised to hear a 'clink' as she caught it.

Cricket opened the tie and her jaw dropped when she saw it full of galleons. "What is this?"

"Lucius may be too blinded to notice, but I know you're meeting my cousin to raise money to free yourself. You'll find 500 galleons in there."

"How do you--?"

"I have my ways. Now run along and give my cousin my worst regards," she turned to leave.

"Wait," Cricket froze at the loudness of her voice. "Why are you doing this? How do I know I can trust you?"

Narcissa stared at her. "Because I love Lucius and I want you out of my way. All he'll talk about is 'Cricket this' and 'Cricket that.' Before you came along, my parents were finalizing the arrangements for Lucius and my bonding ceremony, but suddenly this year, I find I've been replaced. Once you're out of the picture Lucius will come crawling back to me." She huffed again to regain control after her rant.

"You'll ensure he'll leave me alone after I leave?" Cricket asked.

"Didn't you just hear a word I said? Honestly, what does Lucius see in you?" she muttered to herself as she clicked back down the hallway the way she came.

Cricket smiled faintly as she watched and listened to Narcissa's departure as she stood there in a daze.

_I'm free..._

She just had that realization when she heard Sirius' voice come from behind her, "Cricket? Are you alright? When you didn't show up I started to get nervous." he was suddenly right in front of her. "Did something happen?"

Cricket looked up at him. "I had a visit from your cousin."

"Bella?" he blanched, "Are you hurt?" he ran his hands along her arms checking for injuries.

"No, your other cousin, Narcissa. She gave me this," she held up the bag of coins. "My _freedom_!"

Sirius picked up the bag cautiously. "Why?"

"She wanted Malfoy to herself. She wants me out of the way so she can marry him."

"You're free," Sirius smiled.

"I'm free!" Cricket launched herself into his arms as she started to cry.

Sirius held her until she calmed down before pulling away. "I'll bring the money to the Shrieking Shack next week for your transformation."

"That'll give me plenty of time to talk to Remus and the others afterwards. Thank you Sirius. I would never have been able to do this without you."

Sirius fidgeted and Cricket thought she saw his cheeks turned pink. "Stop. You've ruined my image here to a point of to repair since you've come to Hogwarts. Be safe this week. You're looking too pale and I'd hate to see you croak right before you got your freedom."

"Thanks. Bye. Keep Remus safe for me."

"You don't even have to ask me."

=-=-=-=

Lucius studied Cricket from the corner of his eye as she picked at her food. She'd been doing this for almost a month now. He draped an arm around her shoulders and leaned down to her ear, "You have to eat something. You're getting run down."

"I'm fine," she assured with a smile.

"You've barely eaten anything in weeks. Please eat," he picked up a strawberry from her plate and held it up to her.

"I don't need to be fed, Lucius," she growled.

He dropped the fruit and leaned back in his seat. He had already experienced how angry she got the few days before the full moon, and had no desire to feel the repeat.

He heard a loud huff as someone sat down hard across from them. "Do you have a problem, Narcissa?"

"Nothing, Lucius." She looked at Cricket hard. "So what are your plans tonight, Cricket?"

Cricket paled as she looked at the blonde. She'd been dropping hints all week that she wanted Cricket gone. "I—uh..."

"She'll be with me. Don't expect to see us at all any time soon," he winked. "Speaking of which, now would be a convenient time to sneak away. Come on Cricket," he pulled her up and out of the Great Hall. "Be good and stay safe," he said to her with a kiss as he left her for the dungeons.

Cricket sighed with relief and went outside where the boys were standing. "Where's Peter?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," Sirius scowled with a wink. He discreetly pat his bulging pocket as they started their trek to the Shrieking shack. Again they had Sirius watch Cricket while James watched Remus. Soon after Cricket transformed she fell asleep.

=-=-=-=

The next morning Sirius woke up to find Cricket right where she fell asleep. He transformed back human and threw a blanket over her before he knelt next to her. "Hey, Crick, wake up. Wake up, sleepy-head," he shook her shoulder, but she still didn't stir. "Hey Cricket," he rolled her on her back and saw a pale-blue tint around her lips. "CRICKET!!!" He grasped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. Sirius swore loudly, "Wake up! I told you you couldn't croak yet!"

Frantic footsteps were heard above and on the stairs before the door to Cricket's room slammed against the wall. James and Remus stood there staring frantically at them.

"What—?"

"Cricket," Remus knelt next to Sirius and pushed her matted hair away from her face. "She's not breathing," he said before he started CPR, thankful for taking muggle studies.

"Remus what are you doing?" James stepped forward to pull Remus away, but Sirius stopped him.

"Let him do what he wants," he didn't understand exactly either.

"Thank goodness," he gasped when Cricket's eyes darted open and she took a large gulp of air.

"How'd he—?" James asked.

"I have no idea," Sirius stared at the couple in wonder.

Remus held Cricket close and rested his forehead against her. "You're such a stupid girl. You scared me to death."

Cricket was still breathing heavily, but she managed a small smile and whispered, "Flatterer," before she closed her eyes again.

Satisfied she was still breathing she looked up at James and Sirius, "We have to get her to the hospital wing." He tried to lift her, but he wasn't strong enough yet. "James?" he asked.

"I'll get her," James lifted her easily and the three boys quickly ran back to Hogwarts. Just as they entered the front doors, they were surprised to see Malfoy standing there.

"What happened? Is she alright?" he quickly approached them.

Sirius quickly stepped between them and shoved the bag full of five-thousand galleons into his chest, "This will cover Cricket's dept. Now leave her alone and go back to my cousin." They didn't give him a chance to answer as they ran up the stairs to the hospital wing.

Once they entered Madam Promfrey tried to examine Remus, but he waved her off to look after Cricket. He settled into a nearby bed and kept his eyes locked on Cricket's form, but he spoke to Sirius, "What's going on?"

Sirius smiled, "She's free now. Malfoy kidnapped her over Christmas break, just as we thought."

"But at the party—"

"He was using her little brother as leverage. She did something Malfoy didn't like they'd torture him. But Malfoy got him out, claiming he wanted Cricket to be happy," he snorted.

"I should have known," Remus groaned, finally looking away from Cricket to drop his head into his hands.

"You couldn't have known," James consoled.

"Sirius figured it out!" Remus snarled. "No offense," he muttered to Sirius.

"None taken. I wouldn't have figured it out if I hadn't seen Cricket and Max's reunion at the train station."

"I saw that too, though. I'm supposed to love her, yet I can't even see the signs in front of me."

"Stop beating yourself up," Sirius said. "We were all encouraging you to forget her. Now isn't the time for this anyway. She just paid off her father's dept from one of the cruelest families in the country. She needs you right now."

"Just pick up where we left off? I don't know if I can do that. I can't do this," he took a step towards the door.

Sirius swore softly. "I don't think I've ever met such self-sacrificing people. When one of you isn't saying 'I'm not good enough,' the other one is. It's surprising you're still together."

Remus looked down, "We're not together though."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want to have her back? Listen here, Moony. That girl has pretty much come from hell, the only thing she wanted was you. You don't want to jump back into a relationship? Fine, but don't leave her completely. Just be friends for now, but remember once the next moon comes, you'll be right back where you were."

Remus stared at Sirius for a few moments before looking to Cricket. Madam Promfrey just finished with her and came over to heal Remus.

"How is she?" James asked.

"She'll be fine, but I want to keep her here overnight. It was nothing a few nutrition potions couldn't fix." After she finished she said, "You're free to go. Feel free to visit Miss Mann," she smiled encouragingly before retreating to her office.

Remus sighed and started walking towards Cricket's bed, but was stopped by what Sirius said:

"She faced You-Know-Who. He killed her mum."

Remus sighed and made his way to Cricket's bedside.

"Bravo," James muttered to Sirius. "Now where'd _my_ Sirius go?"

"Funny. Let's go find Emily and Lily to share the news. They'll help her transition." They quietly left Remus and Cricket to their peace.

Remus stood a couple paces away from the bed, staring at the seemingly sleeping Cricket. "How long do you plan on standing there?" she asked, startling him into the last few steps.

"I was working up the courage," he said shyly.

Cricket opened her eyes and saw the nervousness about him. _This is what we've been reduced to? Even when we first met we weren't nervous around each other. _"Where's the Gryffindor courage that got you placed there?"

"I don't seem to have a lot of meaning lately." Remus glanced away from her.

Cricket's face drooped, "I'm sorry."

"There wasn't much you could do. I should have noticed something, but no; Sirius comes to the rescue," he scoffed at himself.

"Please don't beat yourself up with this," she pleaded. "I asked Sirius not to tell you when he found out. He could barely stand in a room with Malfoy without hexing him, and he doesn't have a resident werewolf inside of him. Please, leave the blame where it belongs with Malfoy and my father."

"I'll try," he sighed in defeat.

Cricket eyed him, standing by the bed, but it seemed too far away. "It's going to take a while to get through this, I imagine."

Remus only nodded. "I can't jump back into things. We did that the first time."

Cricket smiled encouragingly to him. "We'll go slower this time," she said and suddenly yawned.

"I should let you sleep."

"No, please. Just sit here by me?" She looked to the chair next to her bed. "We can begin to catch up a little."

Remus hesitated before taking the seat. Neither of them said anything, but surprisingly the tension from before began to ease with the quietness. Both of them took the time just to familiarize themselves with each other's presence again. Later Remus found himself leaning his folded arms on the bed with his chin propped on top. "I'm sorry about your mum." It was the first words spoken since he sat down.

Cricket started at the disturbance in quiet. "At least she's free. She was trapped in so many ways. First my father, then my 'problem.' She's free from You-Know-Who's clutches now."

Remus stared at Cricket's hand just inches from his face. He reached out with one hand and delicately traced from her wrist to her fingertips with his own before tracing them to her palm, letting them rest there. He looked up to her face to gage her reaction and found her eyes warm on him. The rest of the evening was spent staring at each other, familiarizing themselves with each other's appearance, before Remus was sent to bed by Madam Promfrey.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)


	36. Changes

**A/N: **Only a few more left! Then on to Becoming Hermione ; )

These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

Adjusting to live in Gryffindor Tower was a lot harder than Cricket imagined it would be. It took half a week to bribe a house-elf to bring her belongings back to her room. Although Lily and Emily were semi-reluctant at first to welcome Cricket back, they ended up being a big help to Cricket, along with James and Sirius. Peter seemed slightly miffed at her still, but she didn't mind not having an overly-attentive Peter. The reason Cricket was glad for all their support: Remus Lupin.

Of course it was to be expected for him to be hesitant in their relationship, but there was still a part of Cricket that craved for the way things used to be. After their reunion in the hospital wing, Cricket didn't think the transition would be that hard, but she was sorely mistaken.

Things were slowly starting to get better, though. Malfoy left her alone as he was always found in the company of Narcissa Black as she clung to his arm. Apparently the late-night snog Cricket walked in on was more than it appeared. Malfoy leaving her alone was one less thing to bring Remus and Cricket closer together.

Who am I kidding, Cricket thought bitterly as she sat in the library studying. Or at least she was telling herself she was studying, but she was really drumming her quill on her book as she stared out the window. The moon was starting to fade into the blackness of the night, which meant Remus and Cricket just had their first transformation 'together' since before break. The whole delightful, urge-filled week before the full moon Cricket never saw Remus once outside of class. He had carefully planned it so the boys would keep him away and the girls would keep her away. The werewolves never broke out in each of them that month.

If that isn't a rejection, I don't know what is, her quill stopped slowly at the gloomy thought. I thought I'd be happier with my freedom, but I was happier with Malfoy. Cricket scoffed and her quill resumed its staccato rhythm, Never think that again, Cricket Mann.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a hand came down on her own, stopping the quill's frantic movements. If the tingling up her arm didn't reveal who it was, the voice did, "Don't you know you're supposed to be quiet in the library?"

Cricket looked up at Remus' face and saw a smirk. She looked back at his hand as he pulled it away and thought it was the most contact they'd had since the hospital wing.

Remus sat down next to her but didn't say anything for a while. "I'm sorry," he finally said, "for how I've been treating you lately. I had the others keep us apart because I don't want us to be that kind of couple. I want us to be us, not them, "he said meaning the werewolves inside them. "I wanted to see if it was more than just them."

Cricket found her voice, "And do you think we are?"

Remus finally looked at her, "I want it to be."

Cricket smiled weakly, "I want it to b, too." She covered his hand with hers.

Remus brought her hand to his lips and smiled, "Just to make sure, there aren't any more insane relatives or extreme depts. to pay off, are there?"

"No, we can finally start fresh. No more outside interference."

"Good." He suddenly turned serious, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

=-=-=-=

"So I see you two are back to normal," Lily grinned at her friends.

Both Remus and Cricket blushed from the couch. Although they weren't as close as they could be, they had their hands linked on Cricket's knee. Remus cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, but he didn't release her hand. "Not quite, but we're taking it slow."

"We think we rushed it too must in the fall," Cricket continued.

"That's good," Lily smiled, leaning into James.

"Please don't give the girls any more ideas," Sirius pleaded as he covered Emily's ears. "They're already going on about how cute and perfect you two are."

Remus and Cricket blushed again and Emily swatted his hands off her ears. "They are cute, silly."

With that, the two marauders started bickering with their girlfriends. Remus looked at Cricket and saw her staring back. They slouched a little to slide closer together, content with their situation.

=-=-=-=

"Study with me?" Cricket asked one weekend. Their NEWTS were coming up and they had to be prepared.

Remus nodded and walked his love to the library. They found a secluded table and sat across from each other. While Cricket was serious about studying her potions notes, Remus was serious about studying his girlfriend.

She had her hair up in a high ponytail, which allowed him to see her neck. At the collar of her shirt, he saw the faint marks of a few scars, which almost made him growl out loud as he remembered the scars that covered her body. He then moved up to her face and saw her nibbling on her lower lip. That time a low growl slipped from the back of his throat.

Cricket looked up at Remus and saw his face redden. "Are you alright?"

"Fine; sorry!" Remus looked down at his unopened book and almost groaned in embarrassment. As if I could make it more obvious. Okay, focus on the book, focus on the book! It wasn't until he had read the first sentence for the hundredth time before he thought of something to help him concentrate. His hand slowly slid across the table and finally found Cricket's. He mentally sighed in content as his eyes finally made it past the first sentence.

Cricket looked up when she felt Remus' hand on hers, but he was deeply focused into his book. She felt his fingers drawing circles on the back of her hand and smiled. She turned her hand in his and gently rubbed her fingertips against his palm. She looked back at her book and found she could finally concentrate on her book.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well :)


	37. Plans for the Future

**A/N: **Guess what!?!?!?!?!? I'M DONE!!! This is finished! The End! No more! Hopefully I can get back my lovely readers who encourage me and give me comments!

For the last time: These characters aren't my magical doing; they're J.K. Rowling's.

Cricket and Max Mann (and their parents), Emily Steele, Charlie Ashfield, and Professors Mac, Shore, and Zinski are part of my spell :)

* * *

It was a few days before the seventh years were scheduled to take the NEWTS and Cricket and Remus once again found themselves revising in the library.

And once again Remus couldn't concentrate. It wasn't because of his lack of contact with Cricket this time. Since that first study session, they always were touching some way. Either holding hands, or if they were sitting next to each other, their shoulders, knees, or feet were connected. This time he had one of his arms against the back of her chair while he scanned through his notes.

No, it wasn't because of lack of Cricket why he couldn't concentrate; it was because he was nervous. There was something he desperately wanted to tell her—or rather ask her—but he couldn't get the courage to do it.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Cricket suddenly asked.

Remus immediately smiled nervously, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be alright?!"

Cricket placed a hand on his bouncing knee, "Well, you can't stop fidgeting and you haven't turned the page since we've gotten here. Tell me what's wrong."

Remus squeezed the shoulder under his hand and smiled. "It's really nothing. Don't worry about it." To prove his point, he turned the page of his book and stared at the text. _It's only Defense. I'm as ready as I'm going to be for this one._

Cricket scowled at him for lying and went back to her studying.

Remus sighed mentally. He wouldn't be able to keep it to himself soon. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw she was already engrossed into her reading. He continued to watch her until she glanced up at him and caught him watching.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"What?!" Cricket's eyes widened.

Remus' eyes widened as well as he realized what he had said. He groaned into his hand, "I take that back."

"What!?! You can't just take back your proposal!"

"No! No! I don't take back the proposal! I just meant the location. I didn't want to do it this way, here, while we're studying."

"Oh, Remus," Cricket grabbed his face and kissed him. "Yes," she whispered.

Remus pulled her closer, "Really?"

"Of course; I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled lovingly at her before claiming her lips in another kiss.

=-=-=-=

_Cricket turned into the room with her wand drawn, but it flew from her hand and she was suddenly pinned to the wall with invisible hands._

"_Look who decided to join us," a voice hissed._

_Cricket looked up into blood-red eyes. "Voldemort," she gasped._

"_Don't speak the Dark Lord's name!" a masked man shouted from next to her as he yelled out "Crucio!"_

_Cricket screamed and barely heard someone shouting, "That is quite enough, Malfoy."_

_When the pain finally ended, she struggled for air, but managed to say, "Where's my mum?" She looked around frantically and froze on the doorway to the kitchen. "No, Mum!" Mrs. Mann was lying unmoving, her face forever frozen in a look of horror and her eyes staring off into nothingness._

Cricket sat up quickly gasping for air. She frantically looked around her and saw the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor girls sleeping peacefully. Cricket cradled her face in her hands and wiped away the perspiration from her brow. _It was only a dream_. Tears leaked from her eyes. _Except it wasn't a dream; it really happened._

Fearing she would wake one of her roommates, Cricket slipped from the bed and pulled one of Remus' sweaters over her head. She grabbed her heavy comforter and wrapped it around her shoulders and made her way to the common room. School was almost out, meaning it was almost Summer. The fireplace had long since retired for the season, but Cricket still positioned herself on the couch in front of it and stared at the black chars on the brick. Content with her seclusion, she let the tears break free and she cried for her lost mother.

"Cricket?"

"Remus," she blubbered through her tears. She could make out his form coming at her with a bare chest and sweats before she was enveloped in his arms. "I had a dream about Mum. I keep replaying when I found her on the kitchen floor."

Remus shushed her and rocked her side to side. "I know it hurts. I know." He let her cry a few more minutes before murmuring in her ear, "Remember you said she's free now. She would always have been in danger because of your father." Cricket slowly started to calm down and Remus noticed her breathing had evened out. Realizing she had fallen asleep, Remus slid an arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms. He walked off to his dorm room thinking it had been a while since they'd shared a bed at night.

=-=-=-=

"Remus?" Cricket woke slowly, but immediately knew whose arms she was resting in.

"Hmm," he grunted.

"Where are we going to live?"

Remus cracked an eye open and stared sleepily at her. "It's too early in the morning for such a serious question. Go back to sleep."

"I'm serious!"

"Sirius is across the room. Sleeping. As should you be."

"Remus," Cricket whined.

Remus mock glared at her. "Maybe I should take back that marriage proposal."

Cricket poked him in the chest hard, making him wince. "Stop joking around. I just want to know if you had any ideas where to live. We can't exactly afford a place on our own. I own my mum's place, but..."

"We don't have to move there. It'll hold too many memories."

"Not too many. I've rarely lived there."

"I don't want you to relive that all the time. We'll find another place to live."

"What if we sold it?"

"It'd give us a start to find an apartment somewhere," Remus absently said.

"Where will we live until then?"

Remus studied her before reaching into his nightstand drawer for a letter. "I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but it'll give us some time to get on our feet."

Cricket took the letter from Remus and read it through. "Live with your dad?"

"It's a decent sized house, and he's mostly gone because of work. Could you handle living there for a while?"

"I don't care where we live. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you."

"We can work through this. We've gone through tougher situations."

Cricket smiled in agreement and allowed him to pull her closer for a good-morning kiss.

Remus smiled into the kiss as he twisted her engagement ring, the one he one day thought he'd never give her.

_Yep. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you._

The End

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)

Keep an eye out for my new story called _Becoming Hermione_! :)


	38. Question

Sorry, not another chapter, just a question.

I just got a review, but they weren't a member so I couldn't respond. I'm not aware of how to become an animagus (if it was mentioned in the last book, that would be why: I didn't read it!) So if someone could be so kind to let me know? It will be useful for upcoming stories.

Thanks!

Hope all is well! :)


End file.
